Shazam!
by Vgn Golley
Summary: Damien Hart was just your average teenage boy, until one day a powerful wizard chose him to be Earth's mightiest champion. Now watch as Damien Hart embarks on an epic journey fighting supervillains, monsters, aliens, and magical threats alike with the help from his new friends, the Superhero Girls. Rated M for future lemons...there will be a harem
1. Captain Marvel's Origin

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Dc Super Hero Girls story! At first, I never really liked the show, but after watching the recent episodes, I slowly got interested. So, I decided why not create a story out of it with an OC that has Shazam-like powers. Why Shazam? Because he's my favorite DC superhero, right next to Beastboy, and the Flash. Oh, and before we begin, I want to tell you guys that the girls won't appear in this chapter. The reason for this is because I want to write the OC's origin story before having him join the Superhero girls...I really need to change that name now, since the OC is going to be a boy...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC's.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

We cue on the outskirts of Metropolis, where we see a boy sitting in a car with his girlfriend as they were stargazing.

"Look, a shooting star." The teenage boy says while pointing up at the falling star as his girlfriend stared at it suspiciously. "Quick, Sally, make a wish. Mine's for us to be together forever."

"Hey, it's getting bigger, Mikey," Sally says, ignoring his cheesy line as Mikey blinks confusedly.

"Uh, what?"

"The shooting star." Sally says as Mikey looked up and was shocked to see the 'shooting star' suddenly changing course...and it's heading straight towards them!

"Oh, my god!"

"It's coming right at us! Drive away, Mikey! Before-" Sally didn't have time to finish her sentence as the shooting star dropped down on them, killing the teenagers as a large crater was created from the impact. Stepping out of the carnage was an 18-year-old teenage boy with short black hair, pointed ears, fair skin, and black eyes. He wears a black bodysuit with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest, Egyptian golden bracelets, a yellow sash wrapped around his waist, and yellow boots. He also wears a black cape with a hood and a gold trim. His name is Teth-Adam, but he prefers to go by his champion name, Black Adam.

Black Adam looked at his new surroundings with a disinterested look. Not fazed by the thought that he killed two innocent children as he glanced towards the buzzing Metropolis, and took flight as he heads straight towards the city.

* * *

The next day, we cue at a small apartment where an alarm was going off as a 14-year-old boy groans, from inside of his covers, and hits the snooze button on the annoying device. The 14-year-old boy has curly black hair with green eyes, small dimples, and has a slim build. Currently, he was wearing a white tank top with black sweatpants and no shoes. His name is Damien Hart.

Yawning, Damien leaps out of his bed as he went into the bathroom to do his morning routine, before putting on his everyday clothes. Which consists of a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, ripped blue jeans, and black shoes. Once dressed up, Damien went to the kitchen to make breakfast as he opened the pantry, and was disheartened to see that it was nearly empty. Except for the moldy old bread, expired milk, and what looks like a hotdog.

"Oh, right. I forgot to buy breakfast for this week...oh, well. I guess I'm going out for breakfast." Damien says with a shrug as he ran out of his apartment, and walked down the stairs as he saw a 30-year-old woman stepping out of her apartment. The 30-year-old woman has short blonde hair with blue eyes and a slim figure. She was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black tie, long black pants, and black high heels. Her name was Nora Quincely.

"Hello, Mrs. Quincely. You look really lovely today." Damien says, stopping to have a conversation as she smiled at him.

"Oh, why, thank you, Damien," Nora says as Damien looks at her attire curiously.

"Why are you dressed up like that? Aren't you a little early for your night job?" Damien asked, looking somewhat uncomfortable by what he says as Nora frowned, and shakes her head.

"No, Damien. My nights of dancing around poles are over. I think I'm going to take your advice and get a real job. I'm going on a job interview in 15 minutes." Nora says as Damien smiled proudly.

"Good, for you, Mrs. Quincely," Damien congratulated as Nora smiled.

"So, how has everything been good so far?"

"If I can be honest, I'm barely getting by. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, Mrs. Quincely. I'm happy that you gave me a home and money to live on, but the money you give me weekly isn't enough for me to survive the week." Damien says as he sighs tiredly, and Nora gave him a worried look. "Sometimes, I wish you can adopt me, so I can live with you, and you can become my mo-uh, nevermind. Forget what I said." Damien says while looking down embarrassedly as Nora smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay, Damien. Trust me. Now go before your late with your interview with Mr. Kent." Nora says as Damien let out a small smile and nodded.

"Right. See you later, Mrs. Quincely!" Damien says, before running off. "I hope it all goes well on your job interview!" Damien yells as Nora smiled.

"I sure hope it does, Damien," Nora says while secretly hiding what looks like adoption papers in her hands as she put them on her purse. "Because if all goes well, you won't have to live on your own anymore...son," Nora says as she locked her door, and walked away.

Damien ran across his neighborhood to a local café as he was about to enter the restaurant when suddenly Damien noticed a couple of teenage boys dragging someone into an alleyway. Curious, Damien walked over to the alleyway and saw the teens trying to mug a homeless man. The homeless man is a middle-aged African-American man with long brown hair, a short beard, and green eyes. He wears an old dirty yellow hoodie with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans that have stains on them, and flip flops. His name is Tawny.

"Oh, come on, man. Are you really gonna take a bum's money? What's wrong with you? Didn't your mother raised you better?" Tawny says as the teenager scoffed.

"My mom left me when I was a child. Anyway, how am I gonna buy beer if this is all you have?" He says, pushing Tawny back as Damien's eyes narrow in anger.

"Hey!" Damien yelled, alerting Tawny and the teenagers of his presence as the young boy ran into the alleyway. "Leave him alone!" Damien demanded as the teen gave him an unamused look.

"Mind your own business, little man."

"Then just leave him alone," Damien says as the teenager narrows his eyes at him, and walked towards the nervous boy as he looks down at him, and raised his fist. Damien flinches as the boy smirked, and lowers his arm, only to suddenly kick Damien in the stomach as the boy groans, and fell on the ground.

"Got nothing to say now, huh, hotshot?" The older teenager says as he and his gang walked off.

"Sorry, Captain," Tawny apologized while helping the boy stand up as Damien winced and held his bruised stomach. "The last thing I wanted was for you to get your ass whupped on my account." He says as Damien chuckled.

"Hey, he got off lucky. If he stayed, I would've decked him." Damien says as Tawny laughed. "Anyway, I was trying to do the right thing, sir. I couldn't let those assholes steal your money." Damien says as Tawny smiled.

"And that is why you're the Captain, man. You know, everybody nowadays is looking for a change. Just want it to come from someone else, huh?" He says as Damien nodded and was about to walk away when Tawny spoke up. "Hey, um, speaking off, uh...heh. Well, I hate to ask, but..." Tawny says while holding out his hand as Damien gave him a blank look, to which Tawny responds with a cheeky smile as Damien sighed and rummaged through his pockets.

"The only thing I have is this subway token," Damien says, pulling out a subway token as Tawny shrugs. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Works for me," Tawny says, grabbing the small coin. "And next time you see me, I'll hit you back with some change, captain," Tawny says before walking off.

"Heh, sure...what a weird guy," Damien mumbles as he turns around, and ran to the local café. Entering the small restaurant, Damien looks around as he spotted a glasses-wearing man sitting by a booth, and sat in front of him. The man is 26-years-old with a muscular build, Caucasian skin, vivid blue eyes, and short black hair. His outfit consists of a brown jacket with a white-collar shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name is Clark Kent, and unknown to Damien, he was also Superman. One of the most powerful heroes in the universe.

"Holy cow! Are all this for me?" Damien asked, eyeing the booth full of food in surprise as Clark nodded amusedly.

"Since you ate two breakfasts yesterday, I thought I'd better order you three today," Clark says as Damien looks guilty.

"I feel bad forcing you to pay so much money for a kid you barely know," Damien says, feeling guilty for troubling Clark so much, but the man didn't look annoyed.

"I don't mind, kiddo," Clark says just as Damien's stomach grumbled as he blushed embarrassedly, and Clark chuckled. "Besides, I think your stomach is telling a different story. Now, eat before your food gets cold." Clark says as Damien nodded, and began eating.

"Hey, I have a question, Mr. Kent. Do you really think the people who read your paper are going to care about some dumb kid that lives on the poor side of Metropolis?" Damien asked with his mouth full as Clark nodded.

"I think they're going to care a lot. And, I hope they'll do something to help you and the other kids with your...situation." Clark says, not wanting to offend Damien as he looks down, and noticed the reasonably large bruise on his stomach. "What's that you got there?" Clark says, pointing at Damien's stomach as the young teen looks down and shrugs.

"Eh, it's what you get when you try to be good."

"What do you mean by that?" Clark asked as Damien sighs.

"On my way here, I saw a homeless man being mugged. I tried to help him, but I got my ass kicked...I should've just kept my mouth shut." Damien grumbly says as he picks at his food. "Be good and good will follow," Damien says as Clark raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what my parents used to tell me. If I act good, then good things will happen." Damien says before scoffing as he gripped his fork in anger. "Well, I was good when my parents and sister died in a house fire. I was good when I was abused by my foster family. I was good when I was forced to live on the streets for 3 years. And I was good 5 minutes ago before I got kicked in the stomach." Damien angrily ranted as he then calmed down, and sadly sighs. "I'm starting to think that being good isn't all that is cracked up to be."

"It seems that way sometimes, doesn't it?" Clark hums as Damien nodded. "But that's because being good is hard being bad is always easy," Clark says as Damien stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Damien asked as Clark smiled.

"Tell me. What happened to the homeless man? Was he hurt?" He asked as Damien shakes his head.

"No. I stopped those teenagers before they could do anything."

"Well, then that means you did do something. While you did lose the fight, you did stop those delinquents from stealing his money and hurting him. That has to count for something, right?" Clark asked as Damien thought carefully, before smiling as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did help that man." He says before frowning. "But I still got beat up, though."

"Damien, being good is not about winning a fight, it's about doing the right thing. Even if you get hurt in the process." Clark says as he and Damien didn't notice Black Adam appearing outside of the dinner as he clapped his hands, producing a massive shockwave that pushed everyone back and destroyed nearby windows. Damien groaned as he sat up from the ground, and saw Black Adam floating into the destroyed dinner with his arms crossed as he sneered at the sight of the scared child.

"I was not expecting a child." Black Adam says, landing in front of Damien as the 14-year-old nervously steps back. "But you are marked by the Wizard's energy. Chosen to one day inherit the mantle as the champion of Earth."

"I-I don't understand. Who are you? What do you want from me?" Damien asked as Black Adam smirked arrogantly.

"My name is Teth-Adam, but you can call me by my champion name, Black Adam. And what I want from you..." In the blink of an eye, Black Adam appeared in front of Damien as he grabbed him by his hoodie, and slammed him against the wall. "...You're life."

"Hey!" Clark shouted while standing up as he glared at the magical villain. "Stay away from him!"

Black Adam gave him a bored look as he lets go of Damien, and rushed over to the man of steel. Clark was caught off guard by the teen's speed as Black Adam appears beside him, and backhands Clark so hard that he flew outside of the dinner, and crashed through 2 buildings. With the annoying pest now gone, Black Adam turned to finish off Damien but was surprised to see him gone.

"Damm, little brat escaped before I could finish the job." Black Adam says, before smirking. "But it won't matter where you go, boy. Even in your mortal form, I can still sense the dormant energy that lies inside you. You won't be able to hide from me for long." Black Adam says as he bends down, and took off into the air to search for Damien.

"Ugh..." Clark groaned while popping out from the rubble as he took off his glasses, and ripped open his shirt, revealing a familiar 'S' symbol on his chest.

"You can't run away from me, boy!" Black Adam shouted while flying after Damien, who was trying everything in his power to escape from the magical villain's wrath as he was running through an alley, but stopped as he ran into a fence.

Damien swiftly recovering as he climbed over it and dropped into a pile of trash as he quickly ran out of the alley. Black Adam blast the fence apart as he was about to fly after him when suddenly his Wisdom of Zehuti told him that a new plan was in order. Trusting his Wisdom of Zehuti, Black Adam looks around as he saw a nearby abandoned building, and smirked.

"Someone help me!" Damien screamed, running into the street as everyone turned to him in surprise. "A supervillain is chasing after me!" Damien screamed as the civilians stared at him silently, before laughing as they figured that Damien was playing make-believe. Their laughter came to a screeching halt as a large shadow fell upon them, and Damien looks up as he saw Black Adam lifting an entire building with his bare hands.

"This will do." Black Adam says as he chucked the building towards Damien and the civilians.

Damien screamed in fear as he closed his eyes, and waited for his death when suddenly a blue bur appeared as it grabbed the building, and set it down gently on the ground. The figure then turned around, revealing himself to be Clark wearing his superhero outfit. Which consists of a blue bodysuit with a red/yellow "S" stitched on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots, and a red cape. Even his hairstyle had changed a bit as he now has a curl over his forehead. Clark Kent was now acting as his alter-ego, Superman.

"Whoa, Superman...I'm saved!" Damien cheered, relieved to get help from one of his favorite superheroes as Superman looked down at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, son. I will take things from here." Superman says as Damien nodded, and ran off. Now without the worry of protecting Damien, Superman turned to Black Adam and glared at him.

"You fight for the Wizard's Champion." Black Adam asked, not at all surprised by Superman's presence since he heard stories about him, and his cousin from his exile in space.

"I fight for those who can't for themselves," Superman answered, not knowing what Black Adam was talking about, but what he does know is that he won't let an innocent child get hurt.

Black Adam smirked as he flew towards Superman, and slams him into the building as Superman responded by grabbing the former champion and slamming him into the building before kicking him down as he landed on the pavement harshly. Clark didn't really want to go all out against the teenager, but Superman has a feeling that Black Adam is a lot older than he looks, judging by how he acts.

Black Adam winced as he sat up from the ground and clutched his bruised stomach. Teth-Adam has heard tales that Kryptonians grows stronger under the yellow sun. But Black Adam couldn't fathom the fact that someone other than Shazam, and the gods could be powerful enough to hurt him. Black Adam then glared up at the floating figure of Superman. Thinking that Clark was mocking him as he raised his hands and blasted Superman away with a controlled lightning blast. Superman grunted as he crashed against the wall of a building, before landing on the ground as he groans, and clutched his chest in pain.

"That hurt way more than it should. I know that's not Kryptonite, so that can only mean one thing." Superman says as he glared down at the smirking form of Black Adam. "Magic," Superman says, slightly angry as he realized Black Adam will be a lot harder to deal with thanks to his weakness with magic.

Black Adam glared at Superman, before feeling Damien's magical energy moving away from him as he turns his head and saw Damien running away. Using the Swiftness of Heru, Black Adam caught up to Damien in no time as he was about to smash the teen's skull. But luckily, Superman came in as he flew past Black Adam, slightly surprising the former champion with the Man of Steel's speed as Clark grabbed Damien, and flew off.

"Why is he after me?" Damien yelled over the soaring winds as Clark looks down at him.

"I was hoping you can answer me that," Superman says as the clouds above them suddenly turned black, and a yellow lightning bolt rained down from the sky as hits Superman on his back. Causing him to scream in pain as Clark lost his grip on Damien, and the teen started falling through the air.

Damien screamed as Superman quickly recovered with his back still steaming as he flew after the screaming teen, and grabbed him. Just as Black Adam appeared as he fired a lightning bolt at them. Superman quickly placed Damien behind him as he held out his hand and punched the magical attack away, producing a shockwave that blew them both back. The hero and the young teen safely landed on the ground as Superman puts Damien down, before flying to face his magical adversary. Who recovered from the shockwave as he stared at Superman intriguingly.

"Indeed, you are strong as they say, Superman." Black Adam complimented as he noticed the scorch marks on his suit, and he grins. "But I sense one critical difference. A vulnerability to magic." Black Adam's body glowed with electricity as he cupped his hands together, and fires an electrical orb at Superman as the magical sphere expanded around Superman, trapping him as the magical ball started electrocuting him and Superman screamed in pain.

"Superman!" Damien yelled, worried for his hero as he cursed at himself for not being useful enough to help him.

Superman grits teeth in agony, feeling every cell on his body being fried from the inside out as he slowly grows angry, and his eyes glowed red. Black Adam smirked sinisterly, before frowning in confusion as the orb turned red. Before exploding as Black Adam flew back, and recovered in mid-air as he saw a very pissed off Superman, glaring at him with his eyes still glowing red.

"Another difference...heat vision," Superman says as he fired his heat vision at Black Adam. Who was too slow to react as the beam sends him crashing to the ground, and a large crater was made upon impact.

"That was so awesome! You beat him!" Damien cheers as Superman smiled down at him in amusement, before groaning as he lost control of his flight, and fell on the ground. "Superman! Are you okay?" Damien asked as Superman grunted, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Magic doesn't hurt me as much as Kryptonite, but it still hurts like heck." Superman says just as the area around them started trembling, and large cracks appeared on the ground. "Run! Now!" Superman screamed as Black Adam popped out of the ground, carrying a large chunk of the earth in his hands as he tossed it towards Superman and Damien. Thinking quickly, Superman pushed a petrified Damien out of the way as the chunk of earth landed on top of him, trapping him under miles of rock and dirt.

"Superman!" Damien shouted as Black Adam heard his scream, and looked down at him as he shot multiple lightning blasts at him. Damien yelped as he narrowly avoided the electrical attacks, and ran down towards the subway when suddenly someone grabbed him. Thinking that it was Black Adam, Damien pushed the mysterious attacker away, only to be surprised that it was actually Tawny, who gave him a surprised look as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, Captain didn't mean to scare you." Tawny jokingly says as Damien looks around for Black Adam nervously.

"Sorry, sir, I've been having a really rough day. Anyway, I have to go," Damien anxiously says as he was about to run away, but Tawny stops him as he grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Wait. Look, man. The change that I promise." Tawny says as he reached into Damien's ear and pulled out a coin. "Right here, ta-da!" Tawny says as Damien struggled in his grasp.

"Sir, please! I have to go, you don't understand!" Damien says as Tawny's happy demeanor suddenly turned serious as he hands Damien the coin.

"No, I'm serious, take the coin." Caught off guard by his sudden change of personality, Damien shakily grabs the coin as he noticed that it had a weird symbol of a lightning bolt on it. "Now, listen to me, you're going to take the subway," Tawny says as Damien looks down at the coin, confused.

"But why?" Damien asked as he looked up and was surprised to see that Tawny was gone.

Puzzled, Damien decided to follow the homeless advice and ran to the subway to catch a train. When suddenly, Black Adam appeared as he broke through the ceiling. Scared for his life, Damien jumped onto the tracks to run away from the magical villain. Damien's eyes then widen as two light appeared in the darkness, and the poor kid didn't have time to react as the train hits him, and he disappeared. Black Adam smirked as he realized that the champion was now gone, and he flew off to finish his fight with Superman.

"Aah!" Damien screamed, before calming down as he realized that he was alive, and was somehow inside the train. "Uh, okay, what just happened?" Damien asked himself as he was about to call out for help. When suddenly his pants started glowing as he reached into his pocket, and pulls out the coin Tawny gave him. Damien stared at it, quizzically as the coin radiated with magical energy and shot out blue electricity as it spread across the cabin, and the train started moving faster. Damien quickly grabbed a hold of a chair to steady himself as bolts of lightning bounced across the cabin. Before dying down as Damien warily looks around, and saw a couple of images appearing on each window of the cabin like visions.

The first window showed him as a 6-year-old watching his family die in a house fire and then attending their funeral.

The second window showed a 7-year-old version of himself entering the 'Metropolis Home For Troubled Youth' building and getting adopted by a foster family. They treated him nice at first, but it turned out to be a ruse as his fake parents only cared about receiving the money that his real parents left him, and didn't care enough to take care of him properly.

The third window showed a 10-year-old version of himself running away from his home in tears. The vision then fasts forwards to show him hugging himself for warmth on an alleyway as he was sobbing.

The fourth window showed a 13-year-old version of himself begging for change, but everyone ignores him as his stomach grumbles. Damien groans as he hasn't eaten anything in weeks, and silently pleads for someone to help him. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon him as he looked up curiously and saw Nora Quincely staring at him worriedly. While wearing her stripper outfit as she offered Damien to go into her house. The next vision then fasts forward as it showed Nora feeding Damien, buying him an apartment that was close to her to live on, and helping him enroll him in school.

The fifth window showed Superman freeing himself from the pile of rocks as he flew towards Black Adam, who was flying out of the subway as Clark blasted him with his heat vision.

Damien slowly grew depressed from watching old painful memories from his childhood. But once Nora appeared, a big smile grew on his face. Damien felt he owe Mrs. Quincely big time for helping him live off the streets. If it wasn't for her, he would've probably died in some ditch somewhere. In short, Damien was grateful for everything she has done for him. And, deep down, secretly wished that Mrs. Quincely would adopt him, and raised him as her son.

Damien's train of thought was interrupted as another vision showed up, and he looked at curiously. Before blinking in confusion as it showed an image of a group of girls fighting against a monster as they all had an array of unique powers and abilities. Damien's eyes then widen as he saw himself _flying_ towards the giant goliath. While wearing a blue bodysuit with a white cape as he confronts the giant monstrosity with a fearless smile as he punches it. Damien felt exhausted after watching so many visions, but it appears that it wasn't over yet as more popped out.

The first vision showed an image of a girl with curly blue hair fighting a humanoid squid creature that was wearing body armor as she raised her arm. Showing a weird purple watch with an hourglass symbol on it as she slams her hand down on her watch, and a flash of purple light occurred. Once the brightness dies down, we see the girl transforming into a blue moth-like creature as she blew an icy breath at the squid-like being. Who retaliated by summoning a yellow shield to block her attack, and pushed her back.

The second vision showed a teenager and a kid sparring with each other as the teenager wore a dark green Hawaiian shirt while the kid wore a pink shirt. The kid summoned a shield from out of thin air as he throws it at the teenager, who caught it with one hand as they smirked at each other.

The third vision showed a teenage boy wearing a wolf-like costume fighting against an army as he leaps into the air, and blew the enemy away with a sonic roar. Leading the group was a man wearing a red moth-like suit as he raised his crimson cane, and commanded his minions to take out the boy.

The fourth vision showed a teenage boy fighting against an army as the young teen wore blue body armor. The group he was fighting against blew fire at him from their hands as he gracefully dodges their attack, and summoned a trident in his hands as he charged at them. Behind him was a bald teenager with tattoos on his arms blowing a boy with a scar on his face away with a gust of wind.

The fifth vision showed a white-haired teenage girl flying in the air as she was fighting against a man with blue skin and vampire-like hair. The blue-skinned man fired a pink energy blast at her, and the girl responded by creating a blue energy shield as she withstood the attack.

The sixth vision showed a teenage boy laughing in joy as he rode on a pirate ship with a crowd of strange people as a small-winged lemur flew in and landed on his shoulder.

The seventh vision showed a group of kids running across a city as the kids were lead by a blue-haired girl and a blue creature that resembled a dog as they all laughed.

The eight vision showed a browned-haired teenage girl with brown skin fighting against a group of monsters as she wore yellow body armor and fought off the monsters by using large sharp daggers. Standing beside her was a teenage girl with long blonde hair blasting the army away with a magic wand as she laughed, having the time of her life. A brown-haired boy showed up to the fight as he protected the girls by using his karate skills to punch/kick every monster that was standing in his way.

The ninth vision showed a browned-haired teenage boy, wearing red body armor as he fought alongside a boy who generated two giant mechanical hands.

The tenth vision showed a boy with black hair standing on top of a hill overlooking a small town named Gravity Falls as he growled, and his eyes glowed blue.

The eleventh vision showed a boy with silver-colored eyes riding on a magical staff with a Hispanic girl as they tried to fly away from the local authorities.

The twelve vision showed an anthropomorphic black rabbit flying through the sky with his body glowing blue as he wore a blue sweater, white gloves, and a big red hat. The small bunny grins as he boosts up his speed and reached supersonic speeds as he made a sonic boom.

The thirteen vision showed a teenage boy, wearing black body armor flying through the air on a small spacecraft as he was trying to escape from his enemies.

The fourteen vision showed a black-haired teenage girl showing her powers to her friends as she wore pink body armor. A boy with spiky brown hair with a blue vest stared at her in awe, while a girl with ninja-like abilities gives her an impressed look. A blue-skinned alien with telekinetic powers scoffed at what he saw. But reluctantly admitted that her Power Move was impressive as the purple-haired girl heard him, and blushed shyly.

The final vision showed him and the group of teenagers fighting against a large and powerful creature as it roared at them.

Overwhelmed by the number of visions that were shown to him, Damien didn't have time to react as the train suddenly came to a complete halt, and he was sent flying towards the floor. Groaning in pain, Damien sits up as the doors opened to reveal a large cave that was lit up with torches.

"Whoa," Curiosity getting the better of him, Damien steps off the train as he walks through the mysterious cave, and came across seven huge statutes. "The seven deadly enemies of man," Damien says, reading the plaque above the statues as he noticed that each one has a word planted on it. "Lust, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, and Envy." Damien read out loud as he looked at the statues with mild discomfort, feeling that their eyes staring into his soul as he took a few steps back.

"Damien Hart. We finally meet face to face." An old and powerful voice rang out, spooking the heck out of Damien as he turned around, and saw an old man sitting on a large throne. The old man has a bold head with a large white beard, pale skin, blue eyes, and wears a large white robe. His name is Shazam. "Although I was hoping we don't meet until 4 years from now. But alas, the threat is upon us now, my champion."

"How you know my name, sir?" Damien asked, feeling unnerved that this weird old man knows his name as Shazam smirked.

"Oh, I know many things for I am The Wizard...**Shazam!**" Shazam shouted with his voice echoing across the cave as a bolt of lightning dropped down on him, and Shazam caught it with one hand nonchalantly just as the cave started shaking. Damien nearly lost his footing from the small earthquake as the trembling stopped, and Damien swiftly recovered.

"Holy cow!" The young teen exclaimed in amazement as Damien realized that he wasn't messing with a regular old man.

"Sorry about that," Shazam says with a grin as he tossed the lighting bolt in between his hands like a baseball before throwing it away as it blew a hole in the wall. "That happens every time I say my name. It's got quite annoying after a while, especially when I want to introduce myself to new guests." Shazam says as Damien nodded, but looked scared as he wondered when Black Adam will find him. "Worry not, young Damien Hart. Black Adam cannot sense you here." The Wizard reassured his champion as Damien stared at him, surprised.

"Wait. You know about Black Adam?" Damien asked the Wizard nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I have known him for quite a while. I was the one who gave him his powers in the first place." Shazam says as Damien stared at him in shock.

"What!? Why would you give someone like him, powers? He's pure evil!" Damien asked, baffled at the Wizard's decision as Shazam looks down in shame.

"I still ask the same question to myself every day, my boy. Black Adam was my greatest mistake. But he wasn't always like this." Shazam says as Damien stared at him, confused. Seeing this, Shazam realized he needs to explain Black Adam's origin to his new champion, and conjured a chair for him to sit on. "Come, boy. I have much to explain," Shazam says as Damien eagerly sits on the chair to hear his story. "Millennia ago, I choose Teth-Adam to be this world's protector. At first, he showed great promise in being a great champion. But then a gang of criminals killed his family while he was fighting someone else war. Overwhelmed with grief and anger, Teth-Adam turned against me and unleashed the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man upon the criminals who killed his family."

"T-That's horrible! W-Why would he do something like that? I understand the pain of losing your family, but why kill them and others just for the sake of revenge? That's not right!" Damian says as Shazam stared at him with a proud look, and nodded.

"Right you are, Damian. Eventually, Black Adam fell under the spell of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man and craved more power. My power to be exact to become a god. But I won't let that happen, so after I had a talk with the gods, and imprisoned the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man back into the Rock of Eternity. I plagued him with the name 'Black Adam' and banished him to the farthest star in the sky. I've spent the next 5000 years, making sure I would not repeat that mistake ever again. I chose a new hero."

"Who?" Damian cluelessly asked as Shazam stared down at the kid with an amused look.

"Why, you, of course," Shazam says as Damien's eyes widen, and stood up from his chair in shock.

"Me!? But why?" He asked as the Wizard smiled at him and shakily stood up from his throne.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now to see if you were worthy to carry the mantle of being a champion, and after watching you thoroughly. I can safely say that you have the traits of becoming a true hero. So, I will bestow on to you the Wisdom of **S**olomon, the Strength of **H**ercules, the Stamina of **A**tlas, the Power of **Z**eus, the Courage of **A**chilles, and the Speed of **M**ercury. With all those powers combined, you will become the Earth's mightiest champion, Captain Marvel." Shazam says as Damian shakes his head.

"This has to be a mistake, sir. I'm no protector, I'm just a dumb kid." Damien says as Shazam laughed, and placed his wrinkled hand on Damian's shoulder.

"No protector, you say? And yet despite enduring countless tragedies and hardships...you've somehow managed to protect your perfect heart." The Wizard says while pointing at his heart. "You, Damian Hart, are all that stands in the way of Black Adam again unleashing hell upon us."

"But...I can't." Damien says, still feeling doubtful as he believed that he didn't deserve the power of the gods.

"You must, Damian Hart. People's lives are counting on you, including your little alien friend." Shazam says as he used his magic to project a vision of Superman fighting with Black Adam, and he seems to be losing. "Superman is a rather powerful individual. I dare say that he has enough strength and power to defeat Black Adam. But his weakness against magic prevents him from achieving victory. He needs your help, Damian. Are you willing to protect him and the world from people like Black Adam by becoming Captain Marvel?" The Wizard says as Damian stared at the vision apprehensively, but then his eyes harden as he nodded.

"I will," Damian says, tired of being weak and helpless to protect people as Shazam smiled, and held out his hand.

**"Shazam!"** The Wizard shouted as a lightning bolt landed on his hands, and he aimed it towards Damien. "Then it's time that you reached your full potential, Damien Hart. Prepare yourself." Shazam as Damian nodded and closed his eyes.

Shazam screamed as he thrust the lightning bolt into Damian's chest, and the young teen screamed in pain as he felt his entire body being fried from the inside and out. After a few seconds of agonizing pain, the electricity died down as Shazam lets go of Damian, who blinks as he felt the pain stopped and looked down at his body curiously.

"There, it's done," Shazam says as he teleported back into his chair, and used his magic to open up a portal to Earth, specifically to Metropolis. "I opened up a portal to you to Earth, so you can face Black Adam."

"You're not coming with me?" Damien asked as Shazam shakes his head.

"Alas, as the Guardian of the Rock of Eternity, I'm not allowed to leave this place without immediately losing my powers. But I've full faith that you will be able to defeat Black Adam." Shazam says as Damian smiled, and was about to leave when he realized something.

"Wait a minute, I have one more question. When I was riding the subway, it showed me weird visions. Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh, the Ride of Eternity can sometimes show glimpses of the passengers past, present, and even his/her future. It can also allow you to see visions of other universes. But now is not the time to think about that. Go, my champion, and defeat Black Adam!" The Wizard shouted as Damien nodded and ran through the portal as he was teleported back to Earth. "Now, let's see what he saw," Shazam says as he used his magic to project the visions that Damien saw earlier, and his face paled. "Oh, dear. I hope you can survive the trials ahead young Damien Heart for Black Adam wouldn't be the last enemy you will face."

* * *

Superman grunted as Black Adam struck him down, with a magically enhanced punch, and sends him falling towards the ground. Superman moans as he tries to stand up but fell down as he slowly went unconscious.

"Whoa!" Damien exclaimed while falling through the portal that Shazam made for him, and landed on the ground. "That was...weird," Damien says before gasping as he saw Black Adam flying towards Superman, and grabbed the Man of Steel by his cape.

"One potential obstacle destroyed. Now to finish off the other." The former champion says as he was about to snap Superman's neck when Damien stepped up.

"Hey! Leave him alone, hobbit!" Damien says as Black Adam turned to him in surprise, and the young teen sweated nervously. "What the hell am I doing?" Damien asked himself as Black Adam chuckled.

"You're alive? An impressive trick." Black Adam said while tossing Superman away carelessly as Damien glared at him.

"Not as impressive as this!" Damien shouted as he charged at Black Adam, and threw a punch at his stomach...but it didn't affect the former champion in the slightest. Not willing to give up, Damien continued punching Black Adam while throwing some kicks as well. Black Adam gave the teen an amused look as he grabs Damien by his leg, and threw him off. Damien grunted as he landed harshly against the pavement, and looks down at his body in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why didn't it work?" Damien asked to himself as Black Adam heard him, and laughed.

"Amusing. The Wizard finally gave you your powers, but he neglected to show you how they work." Black Adam says as Damien's eyes widen in fear, and crawled away from the imposing villain.

"Superman! A little help here!" Damien shouted, but Clark couldn't help him since he was still knocked out. Black Adam grinned as he slowly walked towards Damian Black, and raised his hand that glowed with yellow electricity. "I need a little help here, **Shazam!**"

A bolt of blue lightning rained down from the sky as it headed straight towards Damien, and hits him in his chest as a dust cloud covered his body. Black Adam stared at the dust cloud apprehensively as Damien slowly walked out of the smoke, and looks remarkably different from before. Damien's facial features grew sharper, his body grew an inch taller, and it was much more muscular than before, and even his clothes had changed. The young teen was now wearing a blue bodysuit with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest, Ancient Greek golden bracelets, a golden sash wrapped around his waist, and golden shoes. He also wore a white cape with a hood and a gold trim. Damien Hart has now transformed into his champion form, Captain Marvel.

"Holy cow, I feel...awesome!" Captain Marvel says with a grin while noticing that his voice was a tad bit deeper as Black Adam roars in anger, and charges at him as he threw a punch. One which Captain Marvel caught with ease as he responded with an uppercut that sends Black Adam flying a few feet ahead of him.

"Whoa! I'm strong!" Captain Marvel says while staring at his fist in shock as large shadows covered him. The captain looked up and saw a horde of cars falling towards him. Captain Marvel swiftly reacted as he took off into a sprint and ran from the middle of the city to the Metropolis Park in the blink of an eye.

"I'm fast!" Captain Marvel says, overjoyed at his new abilities as Black Adam showed up while carrying a truck as he tossed it at the new champion. Eyes narrowing in concentration, Captain Marvel took off into the air as he made it to Black Adam's position in no time, and punched him away. Sending the former champion flying halfway across the city as Damien cheered in excitement.

"I can fly!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, noticing that he was levitating in the air as he looked down at his hands, and saw that it was sparkling with blue electricity. Captain Marvel held out his hand experimentally as he shot a small lightning blast into the sky, and he flew back in shock.

"And I can shoot lightning!? This is the best day ever, and all I had to do was say, **Shazam!**" Captain Marvel says as a bolt of lightning appeared from the sky and hits him in his chest, transforming him back into Damien Hart.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!" Damien screamed as he started free-falling into the sky and was heading straight to the ground. **"Shazam!"** Damien yelled as a bolt of lightning appeared and changed him back into Captain Marvel as he quickly took flight and flew back into the air. "Man, that was close. Got to remember not to say the 'S' word when I'm flying." Captain Marvel says as Black Adam suddenly appeared and grabbed him by his cape as he swung him around and threw him into the air as he landed on the outskirts of the city.

"Huh, I guess I have invulnerability as well." Captain Marvel says as he noticed that the fall didn't hurt him as much.

"I did not spend 5000 years traveling across the infinite void of space to be thwarted by a snot-nosed brat!" Black Adam shouted in anger as Captain Marvel glared at him, not feeling scared anymore thanks to his Courage of Achilles as he stood up.

"Well, I'm no longer a snot-nosed brat anymore. I'm now Earth's new champion, Captain Marvel, and I will defeat you!" The young champion heroically says as the magical villain scoffed.

"Oh, please. We may have the same powers, but what differs us is that I have thousands of years of experience while you only had them for a couple of minutes." Black Adam says as Captain Marvel saw a glint on the horizon, and smirked.

"Well, I also note another difference." He says as Black Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, and what is that?" Black Adam says, before being punched to a mountain by a pissed off Superman.

"I got back up." Captain Marvel says with a grin as Superman turned to him, and blinks in surprise.

"Damien? Is that you?" Superman asked as Captain Marvel nodded.

"Yeah, it's me, Superman-Wait, how did you know my name?" Captain Marvel asked as Superman sweated nervously.

"Uh, never mind that. But more importantly, what happened to you?"

"Well, when I was escaping from Black Adam, I met up with this homeless man that I've met earlier, and-" Captain Marvel, but Superman stops him.

"The short answer, please. We're kind short on time here." He says as Captain Marvel blushed embarrassedly.

"Right. Short answer, a magical wizard gave me powers, and I'm Black Adam's replacement."

"Then, let's replace him," Superman says as a loud yell caught his attention, and he couldn't react in time as Black Adam tackled him into the air, and started punching him.

Superman quickly reacted to the surprise attack as he shot his heat vision on the former champion's face. Blinding him for a second as Superman threw a punch, which Black Adam blocked as he kicked him away. Superman grunted as Black Adam was about to kick him again, when suddenly, Captain Marvel came in as he threw a punch at Black Adam's face, sending him flying to the ground.

"You okay?" Captain Marvel asked as Superman was about to retort when suddenly his eyes widen.

"Look out!" Superman warned as the young champion turned around, and saw a big boulder heading towards him at high speeds. Captain Marvel held out his as he fired a lightning blast at the rock, destroying it into smithereens, but it turned out to be a distraction as Black Adam suddenly appeared above him, and held out his hands.

**"Shazam!"** Black Adam yelled, before quickly moving out of the way as a yellow lightning bolt rained down on Captain Marvel, and changed him back to normal.

"Not again!" Damien screamed as he started falling through the air.

"Damien!" Superman worriedly says as Black Adam blasted him away and chased after Damien with his hand sparkling with electricity.

**"Shazam!"** Damien shouted over the soaring winds as Black Adam's eyes widen in fear, and quickly moved out of the way. Just as a bolt of blue lightning appeared as Damien changed back into his champion form, and stopped falling. "Nice try, dirtbag! That little plan won't work for me! In case you forgot our powers work the same way, you dummy! If you try to hit me with a lightning bolt, then I can do the same!" Captain Marvel says, his Wisdom of Solomon telling him what Black Adam was planning as the magical villain growled, and charged at him.

The two champions engage in fisticuffs as Black Adam threw a kick, and Captain Marvel grabbed it as he threw him off. Black Adam swiftly recovered as he threw a deadly lightning bolt at Captain Marvel, but luckily, Superman intercepted his blast with his heat vision, and before Black Adam could react, Captain Marvel flew towards him and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"What are you-"

**"Shazam!"** Captain Marvel shouted as a lightning bolt rained down on them, and transformed them back into their mortal forms as they started free-falling into the air. "Ew! Gross!" Damien says in disgust as he noticed that Black Adam's mortal form looks like a living breathing corpse, and lets go of him.

"You little bastard!" Teth-Adam cursed with a raspy voice as Damien cringed. **"Shazam!"** Teth-Adam screamed as he changed back into Black Adam, and charged at him with fury in his eyes as he was about to kill Damien, but then, Superman showed up as he tackled the former champion mid-air, and grabbed him by his waist.

"Now, Damien!" Superman screamed as Damien nodded.

**"Shazam!" **Damien shouted as he changed back into Captain Marvel, and flew towards Black Adam as he delivered a magically enhanced punch at his face, producing a shockwave that caused Superman to let go of Black Adam, and the former champion was sent flying close to the Metropolis Dam.

"Why did he look like a zombie when you guys changed back?" Superman says as Captain Marvel shrugs.

"The Wizard told me he banished Black Adam thousands of years ago in space, so to survive. I guess he remained in his champion form indefinitely, and since he has been stuck in his champion form for so long. His body aged 5,000 years all at once." Captain Marvel explained as Superman nodded.

"Good to know, let's go after him," Superman says as Captain Marvel nodded, and they chased after the magical villain.

Black Adam grunted in pain as he landed harshly against the pavement, before bouncing back as he landed near the dam. Black Adam shakily stood up from the ground as he felt warm liquid leaking down his face, and froze as he realized that Captain Marvel had made him bleed. Seething in anger, Black Adam was about to charge at the heroes when suddenly his Wisdom of Zehuti told him that he could never beat them both at the same time.

Black Adam sighed, but reluctantly trusted his Wisdom of Zehuti as it told him that he needed to separate them to win. Looking around, Black Adam noticed the large dam planted in front of him as he grinned, and his hands glowed with yellow electricity. Captain Marvel and Superman arrived on the scene just in time to see Black Adam thrusting his hand into the dam, causing it to crack as water spew out and raced towards the city.

"No!" Captain Marvel screamed as he flew after Black Adam while Superman dealt with the Tsunami. "Why?" Damien asked in anger while slamming Black Adam into a wall as the former champion grinned.

"A necessary strategy. Divide and conqueror!" Black Adam screamed as he punched him away and flew off as Captain Marvel quickly recovered, and flew after him.

Captain Marvel chased Black Adam for a while until the former champion suddenly slowed down as he landed on the road, cracking the ground beneath him as a car was heading straight towards him. Without looking, Black Adam sticks out his leg and stops the car in its tracks, sending the passenger off of her vehicle as Black Adam grabs the passenger with ease. Damien's eyes widen in terror as he realized that the passenger was actually his rescuer, Nora Quincely.

"Mrs. Quincely." Captain Marvel quietly gasped before narrowing his eyes as he landed on the ground. "Let her go, Adam!" Damien demanded as Nora looked in between them, terrified.

"P-Please, help me! I have a son at home! His name is Damien Hart! I can't leave him alone! Not after everything he had been through! Please save me!" Nora pleaded with tears in her eyes as Captain Marvel's eyes widen in surprise.

"S-She thinks of me as her son?" Damien says with tears threatening to spill his eyes before composing himself, knowing that one wrong move can kill her as he glared at Black Adam. "Drop her." He demanded as Black Adam stared at the quivering form of Nora with disgust.

"Is this who I was to protect? Why? Because they are weak?"

"I said, put her down!" Captain Marvel screamed as he was about to rush at him, but Black Adam tighten his grip on her neck, choking her a bit as Captain Marvel immediately stopped, and Black Adam glared at him.

"Tell me, Champion, when you crush an ant beneath your foot, do you feel remorse? No. Is this because you are evil or because you recognize yourself as a higher form of life? This is what the Wizard could not understand. If I was gifted with the powers of the gods, then am I not a god myself? Should I not be treated as such?"

"We are not gods, Black Adam. We may have the powers of one, but we are still mortal inside. We still have our weaknesses and limitations. Look, Adam. I know what you're going through." Captain Marvel says, stepping forwards as Black Adam stared at him curiously. "I know what it feels to lose the people you love. When I was 6, my parents and my little sister died in a house fire while I was away at a sleepover. Ever since that day, my life had gone straight to hell. I was sent to a foster family that abusive me for years until I ran away. And then, I spend the next 3 years living on the streets, begging for money, protecting myself from muggers and pedophiles, and nearly starving to death on a couple of occasions." He says as Black Adam stared at him in shock, not believing that a child had to live through that as his grip on the young woman lessened. Nora gave the young champion an odd look, wondering why his backstory sounds so familiar to her as Black Adam slowly lets Nora down.

"Then why do you still fight, champion? No kid can possibly live through that without feeling broken." Black Adam asked as Captain Marvel looks up somberly.

"I nearly was, Adam. I was actually thinking of killing myself at one point to get away from all the pain." He says, surprising both Black Adam and Nora as Captain Marvel looks at Nora, and smiled warmly. "But then this kind woman came to me and took me out of the streets. She gave me a roof over my head, gave me money to buy food, clothes, and gave me an education. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here, Black Adam."

"And, who was this woman?" He asked as Captain Marvel pointed at Nora.

"Her. Nora Quincely, or what I like to call her Mrs. Quincely." Captain Marvel says as Nora's eyes widen, realizing that the only person who calls her that was...

"Damien..." Nora breathed out with tears falling down her face as Captain Marvel smiled.

"Hey, mom." He says, surprising her with what he said as he grinned. "We'll talk about this later." Captain Marvel says as Black Adam glared at him.

"Well, lucky for you that you have someone, Damien, but I have no one! Those bastards killed everyone that I cared about while I was out being playing hero! What's the point of being Earth's champion if you're alone?!" Black Adam shouted as Captain Marvel smiled and looked up.

**"Shazam!"** Black Adam gasped in shock as Captain Marvel willingly transformed back to his mortal form, and walked towards him.

"But your not alone, Adam. You can have me, and the Wizard as well if you guys make amends. You can even be part of our family if you like? What do you say?" Damien asked while raising his arm for a handshake as Black Adam stared at his hand and slowly reached for it. Damien smiled, thinking that Black Adam was going to shake his hand, but then gasped in shock as he smacked it away.

"Sorry, Damien. I'm too far gone." Black Adam says as he turned and tossed Nora away.

"Aah! Damien!"

"Mom! No! **Sha-**" Before he could summon his powers and save his mother, Black Adam came in as he grabbed Damien by his mouth, and gave him a regretful look.

"I'm sorry, Damien. Maybe in another life, we could've been family, but for now, the only thing I see is an obstacle in the way of me reaching full godhood." Damien trembled in fear as the former champion was about to snap his neck, when suddenly, Black Adam was blasted away by Superman's heat vision, causing him to let go of Damien as the young teen looks up, and gasped in joy at seeing his mother being carried by Superman.

"Mom/Damien!" Damien and Nora screamed as they rushed over to each other and hugged. Clark smiled at the scene, before turning to a bewildered Black Adam as he glared at him.

"How did you stop the flood?" Black Adam asked as Superman grins.

"Freeze Breath," Superman answered as he points behind him, showing a giant glacier. "Another power you don't have." Superman snarkily says as Black Adam growled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I have a power you don't have, magic! **Shazam!**" Black Adam yelled while quickly moving out of the way as a yellow lightning bolt hits Superman's chest, causing him to scream in pain as he was sent flying away, and Black Adam chased after him.

"Come, on, sweetie. Let's go before that bad guy shows up." Nora says as she grabs Damien's hand, but he shakes her off.

"No, mom. I have to end this fight. Superman can't defeat Black Adam with his weakness of magic. I'm the only one here that can stop him...for good." Damien says, rather darkly as Nora stared at him in surprise, and she was even more surprised to see the skies above them darkened as Damien's eyes glowed blue and his body radiated with blue electricity.

**"Shazam!"** Damien yelled, feeling angrier than he has before in his whole life as a blue lightning bolt hits his chest, and transformed him into his Captain Marvel form.

Black Adam grinned at the nearly knocked out form of Superman as he was about to finish him off, but then, Teth-Adam noticed the clouds above him turning black as the sound of thunder rang out, and he didn't have time to react as Captain Marvel suddenly appeared, flying way faster than he had before as Captain Marvel punched his arm, effectively breaking it as the ground below them cracked from the force of his punch.

Black Adam howled in pain as Captain Marvel suddenly appeared in front of him, looking absolutely pissed as he punched him in his stomach. The former champion coughed out blood as he was sent flying into the air, and before he could recover, Captain Marvel flew in as he used his Strength of Hercules to punch Black Adam across his jaws, breaking all of his teeth as a shockwave rang out, and destroyed nearby windows.

The angered champion then grabbed Black Adam by his leg as he twirled him around so fast that it looks similar to a hurricane, and then hurled him towards the floor as a large crater was made upon impact. Black Adam didn't even have time to even groan as Captain Marvel suddenly appeared beside him, and grab him by his neck as he lifted him in the air.

"Easy there, you got him," Superman says, not liking how rough Damien is acting towards the magical villain as Black Adam looks down at Damien smugly.

"It changes you, doesn't it, Damien? The power?" Black Adam asked before gaging as the young champion applied more force on his grip.

"It only changes that I can choose my own fate now." Captain Marvel says as Black Adam smirked knowingly.

"Like a God, maybe?" He asked as Captain Marvel gritted his teeth in anger, and his hands glowed with blue electricity.

"That's enough, Damien," Clark says as the teen shakes his head.

"He knows what I look like, Superman. He knows which city I live in, and knows who my mom is. I have to kill him to protect her!"

"How? By being like him?" Superman says as Captain Marvel's eyes glowed blue.

"No, by being stronger than him." Captain Marvel says as he was about to summon a Shazam bolt when suddenly Nora came in as she ran over to her son and gave him a pleading look.

"Please, don't do this, Damien! You're so much better than him, you can stoop to his level! Please, son!" Nora screamed, not wanting her son to become a killer as Captain Marvel looked down at his mother.

"I have no choice, mom! I have to protect us!"

"But at what cost, Damien? Please make the right choice! Remember what your parents said about being a good person! Please be good!" Nora says as Captain Marvel's eyes widen, and remembered his parent's words as his eyes stopped glowing, and he lets go of Black Adam.

"This is far from over. Only death will stop me." Black Adam says as Captain Marvel was about to respond, but was cut-off by a familiar voice.

"You're forgetting option number two...banishment. I will take it from here, captain." Tawny says, appearing out of nowhere as Black Adam's face paled at the sight of the homeless man.

"Tawny," Teth-Adam says while whimpering in fear as Captain Marvel stared at him in surprise.

"You know the homeless guy?"

"How do you know him?" Nora worriedly asked as Captain Marvel gave her a sheepish look.

"It's a long story, I will explain later."

"Still the Wizard's lackey, I see." Black Adam says as a white glow covered Tawny's body, and he transformed into a tiger

"Lackey, kid's guardian angel, superhero talent scout. Guess I do a bit of everything." Tawny says as everyone, minus Black Adam, looked at him in surprise.

"Okay, today I was almost killed by a supervillain, found out my son is a superhero, and now there is a homeless man that could turn into a tiger. Today is officially the weirdest day of my life." Nora says as Superman chuckled.

"Welcome to my life. This is actually a pretty average Tuesday to me." Clark says as Tawny gracefully leaped into the crater, and walked towards the frightened Black Adam.

"I was thinking this time, Shazam could send you so far across the universe that it will take you 10,000 years to get back."

"No, not again!" Black Adam screamed as Tawny grinned, revealing his sharp tooth.

"Oh, you better believe it."

"No!" Black Adam screamed while flying into the air as he glared down at his enemy. "You may have won this time, Captain Marvel, but know this! I will return!" Black Adam says before turning around as his body glowed with yellow electricity. **"Power of Aton! The Swiftness of Heru!"** Black Adam says as he suddenly took off, flying at Hypersonic speeds as he took off into space.

"Whoa! Can I do that?" Captain Marvel asked Tawny excitedly as the shape-shifting tiger laughed.

"In due time, Captain. You're still a rookie." Tawny says as Captain Marvel pouted.

"You have some unusual friends," Superman says as Captain Marvel grinned.

"Yeah, but you too, right?" He asked as Clark nodded.

"Yeah, anyway now that Black Adam is gone, for now, it's time for me to take off," Superman says while slowly levitating in the air. "It was a pleasure working with you, captain," Clark says as Damien smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice working with you too, Superman. I hope we meet again soon." Captain Marvel says as Superman grinned.

"Oh, we will. See you tomorrow for breakfast!" Superman says as he flew off.

"Bye-wait breakfast? What is he..." Captain Marvel says before he stopped talking as he connected the dots, and smirked. "Oh, now I know what I mean. See you tomorrow, Mr. Kent." Captain Marvel quietly says as Nora walked up to him and placed her hands on her hip as she gave him a stern look. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Captain Marvel sheepishly says as Nora nodded.

"Yeah, we do, but first...fly us home!" Nora screamed while jumping into his arm with childish glee as he chuckled.

"Alright, then." He says before turning to Tawny. "Hey, Tawny. Will, I ever see you or **Shaz**-uh, I mean, the Wizard again?" Captain Marvel hopefully asked as Tawny nodded.

"Of course, I will always be around to protect you, captain. And if you ever want to train or want to talk to Shazam, just go and take the subway." He says as Captain Marvel nodded, and took off as Nora squealed excitedly. "So, did he perform well, Shazam?" Tawny asked as an astral form of Shazam appeared standing beside him.

_"Yes. Damien Hart performed way well than I expected, but I still worry that I gave him his powers too soon. We both know what happened the last time, I gave a teenager god-like powers."_ Shazam solemnly says as Tawny shakes his head.

"Nah, I have a good feeling about this one, he won't turn into another Black Adam," Tawny says as Shazam looks troubled. "What's wrong, old friend?" He asked as Shazam sighed.

_"While traveling to the Rock of Eternity, Damien told me that he saw a couple of interesting visions. At first, I thought it was nothing, but I fear that in the not-so-distant future, a great terror will be struck not only on this universe but many others as well. I need to go and talk with the Gods of Olympus, and summoned the Multiversal Council."_ Shazam says before looking down at Tawny. _"Tawny, you must help me train Damien Hart because he will soon face men that will be hundreds more powerful, and more dangerous than Black Adam. It's interpretive that Captain Marvel must be prepared for what's about to come."_ Shazam says as Tawny nodded.

"I will gladly offer my assistance, Shazam," Tawny says as Shazam smiled.

_"Good, because I think it's time that Project: Multi-League comes into fruition,"_ Shazam says before fading away. Tawny sighs as he looked into the fleeing form of Captain Marvel, and frowns.

"Good luck, captain, You're going to need it," Tawny says before transforming back into his human form as he walked away.

* * *

Two weeks have passed as we see Damien getting up from his bed in his new apartment, and doing his morning routine as he put on his clothes, and went downstairs. Damien smiled as he smelled the sweet smell of bacon and saw his new mother cooking breakfast.

"Hey, sweetie. Your breakfast is ready." Nora says while putting down a plate of his breakfast on the table as she kissed his cheek. "Eat up. I don't want my little superhero to starve to death while he's fighting crime."

"Mom!" Damien says, feeling embarrassed by her babying him, but secretly loves the attention that he was receiving. After eating a delicious dinner, Damien put on his everyday clothes as he was about to leave, but his mom stopped.

"Oh, honey. I just remembered, after you get out of school, we need to go and get the adoption papers sighed. Now that I have a stable job and a nice home, they will finally allow me to adopt you." Nora says while excitedly squealing as Damien smiled.

"That's nice, Mom. I will be here...unless a crime happens and makes me miss the signing like last time." Damien sheepishly says as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"I still don't get it. You have super speed, how are you always so late?" Nora asked, annoyed as Damien smirked.

"I guess the super tardiness cancels it out," Damien says as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Just go to school, wise guy," Nora says as Damien laughed, and walked out of his house. Damien hums a little song under his breath as he comes across a newspaper, showing his face as he grabbed the paper and read Clark's story about him with a fond look on his face. But then someone grabbed his newspaper and crumpled it up.

"Hey!" Damien yells as he looks up, and was surprised to see the bullies from a few weeks ago, staring at him with a predatory grin.

"Heh, heh. Look, it's the hero." The older teenager says with a laugh as he grabbed Damien by his hoodie, and dragged him to an alleyway. Damien stared at the teenager with a blank look, not feeling intimidated at all since he had faced people much scarier than him. "Oh, look at that. Hero's got nothing to say." He says before leaning in on Damien's face as he grinned. "Come on, say something. I dare you. Come on, just one word." He says just as the clouds above them darkened as Damien slowly looked up to him, and smirked as his eyes glowed blue, and electricity bounced off his skin.

**"Shazam!" **

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and remember to leave a review.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	2. Sweet Justice Part 1

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Shazam! I hope you guys are ready for this because it's going to be a long one. Oh, and for the record, Pamela will look like her Batman 2004 counterpart. Both as her civilian form and her Poison Ivy form...Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Whoo-hoo!" A loud excited yell rang in the sky as the citizens of Metropolis looked up and beamed as they saw their new hero, Captain Marvel, flying across the city with a friendly grin on his face as they cheered for him.

A year has passed since that faithful encounter with Black Adam, and so far, everything was going great for the young Damien Hart. He finally has a real home to live in that is not infested with rats, a mother who actually loves and cares for him, food on the table, fresh clothes, and to top it all off, he has superpowers! Yep, everything was going great for Damien...you know, except for fighting new villains that seemed to be popping up ever since he became Captain Marvel...but other than that, everything was going swell.

"What do you got for me today, Metropolis?" Captain Marvel asked just as a large explosion occurred down below as he looks down, and spotted a pink-colored 20-feet-tall robot wrecking the city as he destroyed everything in sight.

"Huh, a giant robot wrecking the city? It must be a Tuesday." Captain Marvel says amusedly as he used his Speed of Mercury to fly over the robot, and threw a punch that sends the giant mechanical villain crashing to the ground. Flying down, Captain Marvel placed his arms on his hips as he looked down at the dazed robot and smirked.

"Alright big guy, what's the deal with trying to destroy my city?" Captain Marvel asked as the robot turned to him, and his chest opened up, revealing a bald old man sitting in a cockpit on the robot's chest as he glared at the young hero through his tinted blue glasses. The old man is 45-years-old with a bald head, black eyes, a short built, pointy ears, pale skin, and crooked teeth. He wears a white lab coat with tinted blue glasses, green pants, and red shoes. He is one of Captain Marvel's most dangerous, yet oddest villains, Doctor Thaddeus Bodog Sivana.

"Ah, Captain Marvel, I figured you showed up." Dr. Sivana says as Captain Marvel groans.

"You again? Didn't I put you to jail like two days ago?" He asked as Dr. Sivana grins evilly.

"No jail cell can keep the brilliant Dr. Sivana for long...plus I paid a cop to release me early, but that's beside the point! Now behold my greatest creation, the Crushinator!" Dr. Sivana shouted while presenting his robot as Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow.

"The Crushinator? Didn't you make something like this during the summer?" Captain Marvel asked while placing his hands on his hips as Dr. Sivana sweated nervously.

"W-What? No, I didn't." He protests as Captain Marvel shakes his head.

"No, no, you did! I was just relaxing on the beach when you showed up with the exact same robot, but you called it something stupid, what was it?" Captain Marvel asked as Dr. Sivana sighs.

"I called it the Destructo-nator." Dr. Sivana says defeatedly as Captain Marvel snaps his fingers.

"That's it! It even has the battle damage I gave it." Captain Marvel says while pointing at the small tears and holes in the machine that was sparking with electricity. Captain Marvel then frowns as he crossed his arms at the embarrassed evil genius, and gave him a disappointed look. "Come on, Sivana. Recycling an already used robot? I expected better from you."

"I know." Dr. Sivana says with shame written all over his face as he slumps against his seat.

"You could've at least fixed the damage, I mean I think I can destroy your robot with one punch!"

"I know, it's just that I got out of prison, and I really wanted to destroy Metropolis, but I didn't want to wait to build a new robot, so I used one of my old models." Dr. Sivana says just as the arm of his machine fell off. "...In hindsight, I could've upgraded this machine to be at least a little bit more sturdy."

"Yeah, you should've." He scolds as Dr. Sivana looks guilty.

"Don't worry, Captain. I will build a better and stronger robot to fight against you next time." The evil genius promised as Captain Marvel smiled.

"I would like that." He says as Dr. Sivana smiled back.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I would take my leave." Dr. Sivana says as he grabs the controls, and was about to leave when suddenly, Captain Marvel flies over to the giant robot as he threw a punch and destroyed the damaged robot with ease.

"Aaah!" The evil genius screamed as he fell through the air, and grunted as Captain Marvel grabbed him by his pants and dangled the mad scientist in mid-air.

"Did you really think I would let you go that easy?" Captain Marvel says with a raised eyebrow as Dr. Sivana shrugs.

"I had to try." Dr. Sivana says as Captain Marvel flies him to the police station, and drops him in front of a group of surprise police officers.

"He's all your's officers." Captain Marvel says with a grin as police officers reacted instantly and grabbed onto Dr. Sivana as they handcuffed him.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Dr. Sivana grumbles as the police officers took him away.

"Thanks for the help, Captain Marvel." A female police officer says as Captain Marvel smiled at her and saluted.

"Anytime, officers." Captain Marvel says before flying off as the police officers waved at him goodbye. "Alright, Metropolis, what else you got for me?" Captain Marvel asked, just as his phone rings as he picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Damien, where are you!? I've been waiting to take you to school for 30 minutes! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"_ His mother, Nora Quincely, screamed through the phone as Captain Marvel winced from his yell, and pulls his phone away from his phone.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mom. I just decided to do some last-minute patrol before school starts. And, besides, I can just fly over to the school."

_"Out of the question! This is the first time that I could ever drive my baby boy to school, so you better get your sorry butt over here! And if you don't, I will tell Tawny to forbid you from entering the Rock of Eternity for a full week!"_ Nora threatens as Captain Marvel's eyes widen in fear.

"Okay, okay, I will be there!" Captain Marvel says before hanging up his phone as he panics. "Holy moly, I better get home before I get in trouble." Captain Marvel says before grinning. "Well, at least this gives me the perfect excuse to test out the new power that the Wizard and Tawny taught me." Captain Marvel says as he took a deep breath, and concentrated as his eyes glowed blue, and his body sparked with blue electricity. **"Speed of Mercury! Power of Zeus!"** Captain Marvel shouted as he suddenly took off at hypersonic speeds and flew across the big city of Metropolis. After a few seconds of flying, Captain Marvel has reached his apartment building as he flew down and saw his mother waiting for him out in the car. "Hey, Mom." Captain Marvel says while landing beside the vehicle as Nora shrieked, and placed a hand on her heart.

"Honey, what did I say about you popping up like that?" Nora asked with an annoyed look as Damien grins sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist myself." Captain Marvel says before looking up at the sky as he raised his hands. **"Shazam!" **He shouted as a blue lighting bolt rained down at him, and transforms him back into his mortal form as a 15-teen-year-old Damien Hart stood in Captain Marvel's place.

Damien had changed quite a bit from the scrawny 14-teen-year-old he used to be as he grew a bit taller, his curly black hair now reaches to his neck, his facial features had grown sharper, and is much more muscular than before, although not as muscular when he is in his champion form. His outfit remained the same, except for the blue lighting symbol that was planted on his white shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now get in," Nora says as Damien chuckled at his mother's impatient personality, and entered the car as they drove off.

"Oh, my baby's first day of high school! I can't for you to get a good education, meet new people, make some friends...and hopefully a girlfriend," Nora says under her breath as Damien blushed.

"Mom!"

"What? Is it wrong for a mother to want her son to socialize with people that are not old men in white robes, and a talking tiger?" Nora asked as Damien rolled his eyes, and Nora expression soften. "I just want you to make some new friends that are around your age, son. It's been a year since you moved in with me, and so far, I haven't seen you hang out with someone once." Nora says while stopping at a red light as Damien sighs.

"I know, Mom, it's just that...it's hard for me to make friends since people often refer to me as the homeless kid that nobody wants to hang out with," Damien says, somewhat bitterly as Nora frowns.

"Oh, honey, I know you have been through a lot this past year, but can you at least try to make new friends? Please, for me." Nora pleaded as Damien sighs but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure, Mom, I will," Damien says as Nora smiled.

"That's great, honey," Nora says just as a notification appeared on Damien's phone as he picks it up, and beams.

"Ooh, new a commercial for Lexcorp popped out!" Damien says excitedly as he played the video, and saw a young bald teenager sitting on a desk in an office.

The teenager looks to be about 17-years-old with a bald head, Caucasian skin, grey eyes and wears a purple collard shirt with a green vest, grey jeans, and black shoes. His name is Lex Luthor, the youngest founder of Lex Corp, and unknown to Damien, was a secret evil mastermind bent on ruling the world, and killing Superman and his cousin.

_"Oh, hello, Metropolis. I'm Lex Luthor."_ The bald teen says as he stood up, and walked over to a table filled with high-tech green glasses with purple lenses. _"When I first started Lexcorp, I didn't set out to create an international corporate empire that would make me the youngest mega-billionaire in the world. I did it for you."_ Lex says, somewhat condescendingly as he grabs one of the glasses. _"Our researches continue to make breakthroughs in everything from virtual reality to the genetically-enhanced turkey on your Thanksgiving table,"_ Lex says as he pulls out the genetically-enhanced turkey he mentioned earlier, and cringes as the turkey suddenly grew a mouth, and tried to bite him. Yelping, Lex threw the turkey away as he composed himself, and flashed the camera a fake smile.

_"But even though we're the most powerful corporation in the world, you can purchase our products, knowing that deep down, Lexcorp is a family company. Isn't that right, Lena?"_ Lex asked while reaching out his hand off-screen as he drags in an angry little girl, who scowled at the camera. The little girl is 9-years-old with long blonde hair pulled back into a long ponytail, Caucasian skin, emerald green eyes, and wears a white collared shirt with a purple vest, green skirt, and black shoes. Her name is Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor's bratty little sister. _"Isn't that right, Lena?"_ Lex repeated while gritting his teeth as Lena rolled her eyes, and gave the camera a huge fake sweet smile as the video ended.

"Wow, isn't Lex Luthor cool, Mom?" Damien asked as Nora nodded.

"Yeah, and he has the cutest little daughter, I wish I had a daughter as well," Nora says before noticing Damien frowning as she rubs his hair to comfort him. "But I'm fine loving the son that I have right now," Nora says as Damien smiled just as another notification appeared as a video of the news appeared on Damien's phone.

_"Breaking news! As has become all too clear this past year, despite having Superman and Captain Marvel looking out for us, Metropolis is still in need of further super help."_ A female news reporter says as the video changed to show a rampaging tentacle monster attacking innocent civilians. _"This was the scene this morning in Midtown, where a small glimmer of hope may have finally arrived."_ She says as the monster continues destroying random buildings until suddenly a female figure appeared while wearing body armor and wielding a sword as she lets out a war cry, and cuts one of his tentacles off as the camera paused, and zoomed in on her image. _"And now we're left with the question everyone is asking, who is this Wonder Woman?"_ The news reporter asked as the video was cut off.

"Ooh, a new superhero, and its a girl. Maybe you should try to be friends with her?" Nora asked jokingly before raising an eyebrow as she noticed her son staring into the phone with a sad frown on his face. "Damien, honey, what's wrong?"

"...I didn't even know that there was a monster rampaging this morning, I was too busy dealing with Sivana. Those people could've really gotten hurt if that Wonder Woman person didn't show up." Damien says, feeling guilty for not showing in the battle as Nora smiled, and rubs his hair.

"You said yourself, Damien, you may have god-like power, but it doesn't actually make you a God, you can't be everywhere at once. Just be happy that you were able to stop one disaster from happening. Remember, if it wasn't for you, Doctor Sivana could've hurt a lot of people today." Nora says, reassuring her son as Damien smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for the pep talk, Mom." He says as Nora smiled.

"You're welcome," Nora says as she drives across the street, and finally made it to Damien's school, Metropolis High. "Here we are, have a good day of school, honey!" Nora says as Damien got out of the car and grabbed his backpack.

"Thanks, Mom," Damien says as she drives off, and Damien sighs as he stared at his new school nervously and took a deep breath. "Alright, Damien, you faced thugs with guns, giant monsters, and Black Adam, you can handle high school."

"What was that about giant monsters?" A female voice asked behind him as Damien yelped and turned around as he saw a teenage girl eyeing him suspiciously. The teenager is 15-years-old with long red hair, Caucasian skin, B-cup breasts, and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a purple hoodie, black shorts, a pair of white leggings with purple/yellow stripes, and white sneakers. Her name is Barbara Gordon, but unknown to Damien, she was also the Gotham vigilante, Batgirl.

"Whoa! Where did you come from!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Damien screamed while clenching his beating heart as Barbara smiled.

"I was just dropped off here by my dad. I was about to walk inside until I heard you muttering something about monsters and thugs. Care to explain what were you talking about?" Barbara asked while tilting her head curiously as Damien sweated nervously.

"O-Oh, I was just talking about a videogame, that's all. I mean, what would I know about fighting giant monsters and thugs? I'm just an ordinary kid." Damien says while laughing nervously as Barbara narrowed her eyes at him before smiling brightly.

"Okay, that makes sense," Barbara says as Damien mentally sighs in relief. "By the way, my name is Barbara Gordon. I'm new to town, and this is my first day of school." Barbara says while holding out her hand as Damien smiled, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Barbara. My name is Damien Hart." Damien says as Barbara nodded, and they stopped shaking hands as they begin casually walking to school. "So, who do you like Metropolis so far?" Damien asked as Barbara thought carefully.

"Well, it's nothing like Gotham, that's for sure. Its always sunny, everybody looks happy, and I have only seen ONE mugging today, that is still so weird." She says as Damien blinks.

"You lived in Gotham? The most crime-infested town in the world? How did you survive?" He asked as Barbara waves it off.

"Eh, it's not as bad as everybody thinks. After a while, you get used to the sounds of police sirens, the screaming, and occasional bombs here and there." Barbara says as Damien stared at her for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond to that, but luckily he didn't have to say anything as they heard a loud yell behind them.

"I'm just saying, I don't know why I'm being punished for something I didn't do!" A teenage girl argued with a middle-aged woman, who gave her a patient look as she sat on a car with a middle-aged man sitting beside her.

The teenager is a 16-year-old girl with short blonde hair that reaches to her neck, Caucasian skin, vivid blue eyes, E-cup breasts, thick thighs, and a firm muscular built. Her outfit consists of a black jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, ripped grey jeans, and black combat shoes. Her name is Kara Danvers, Superman's cousin.

The woman looks to be about 40-years-old with long red hair pulled back into a bun, Caucasian skin, and olive-green eyes. Her outfit consists of a purple sweater with a white shirt underneath, purple rimmed square glasses, a red skirt, and black shoes. Her name is Eliza Danvers.

The man looks to be about 42-years-old with short brown hair, mustache and beard, Caucasian skin, green eyes, and wears a teal blue sweater with a white collard shirt underneath, cream-colored jeans, and brown shoes. His name is Jeremiah Danvers.

"Kara, honey, we know that you 'didn't do it', but let's refrain our thinking. Maybe a new school is less punishment and more of an adventure!" Eliza says optimistically.

"One that could help you be the best Kara you could be! And as your legal guardians, it's our responsibility to help you on your journey to impulse control." Jeremiah added as Kara growled, and kicked the car angrily, almost knocking it over as she stalks off.

"Have a great first day, sweetie!" Eliza says cheerfully, not even fazed by Kara's actions as they drove off.

"...Okay, like what?" Damien says, stupefied as Barbara nodded numbly. Both surprised and awed by the girl's impressive strength as they watched her angrily storm into the school.

Before they could say anything else, the bus pulled up as the students walked out, and one of the students tripped over the railing as she yelped, and begins falling to the ground. Reacting quickly, Damien ran after her and caught the girl in his arms as her bag ripped opened and the contents inside spilled out. The student in Damien's arms is a 14-year-old African-American girl with a short built, long brown hair tied up into two buns, B-cup breasts, a plump butt, and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a yellow sweater with black stripes, a black skirt over a pair of leggings, and large boots. Her name is Karen Beecher.

"Hey, are you okay, little lady?" Damien asked as Karen looks up to him, and blushed at the admittedly attractive boy staring down at her concernedly as she gulped.

"Uh, I...uh..." Karen stuttered as she looks down at the floor, and gasped as she saw her belongings scattered all across the floor. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Karen says, panicking slightly as Damien lets go of her, and she bents down on the ground as she begins picking up all of her stuff, and shoved them back into her bag.

"Here, let me help you out," Damien says as he bends down to help her, and Karen was about to protest until Barbara showed up.

"Hi, my name's Barbara Gordon, what's your name?" Barbara asked while getting into her face as Karen flinched from her sudden presence, and grips her bag nervously.

"Karen." The short girl says quietly, introducing herself to the teenagers as Barbara nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Karen. I'm new here, and I was wondering if-"

"Hey, what's this?" Damien asked confusedly while grabbing a weird looking helmet as Karen froze with a horrified look on her face.

"What the heck is that?" Barbara asked as Damien looked down and realized that most of Karen's belongings consist of random pieces of technology.

"And why are you carrying all of these pieces of technology? Are you building something?" Damien asked as Karen suddenly appears in front of him, and snatched the helmet from his hands as she shoves it into her bag.

"Thankyougottagobye!" Karen yells before running off as Damien and Barbara watched her go suspiciously.

"Okay, that was weird," Damien says as Barbara nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with her and that helmet?" Barbara says as Damien shrugs.

"Don't know, but we should probably go back inside before school starts," Damien says as Barbara nodded, and they walked towards their school. Going inside, Damien shoves his hands on his pockets as he and Barbara walked past the hundreds of students littered across the school as the teens looked around, and noticed that a few of them were wearing the virtual reality glasses that Lex advertised about earlier.

"Huh, those things are selling faster than wheat cakes," Barbara says amusedly, but Damien didn't say anything as he was too deep into his thoughts.

_"How did that girl manage to push that car like that? Sure, she looks buffed, but she actually managed to break the door and the windows inside! And that Karen girl, she was carrying a lot of tech with her. What's going on with those girls?"_

"I told you, Hal, I don't believe in the Green Lantern Corps!" A girl with a Hispanic accent shouted, interrupting Damien from his thoughts as he and Barbara turned their heads and saw a teenage girl arguing with a handsome teenage boy.

The teenage girl is 16-years-old with long wavy brown hair that reaches her waist, brown skin, C-cup breasts, an hourglass figure, and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a dark green dress that reaches to her knees with a thin light green shirt underneath, a green beanie hat, a pair of large circular earrings, and brown shoes. Her name is Jessica Cruz.

The teenage boy is 16-years-old with pulled-back brown hair, Caucasian skin, a handsome face, and green eyes. His outfit consists of a white shirt with green sleeves, blue jeans, and black shoes. His name is Hal Jordan.

"Look, I don't make the rules. The ring chooses you." Hal says while pointing at the green ring in her hands as Jessica huffed.

"Well, I didn't choose it, so you can take it back," Jessica says, trying to hand her ring over to Hal as the young teen shakes his head.

"Sorry, Jess, but once a ring chooses someone, they're stuck with it for life, so you better get used to becoming a Green Lantern," Hal says as he walked away, and Jess groaned in annoyance and followed after him.

"What the heck is a Green Lantern?" Barbara asked while tilting her head curiously as Damien shrugs.

"I'm just as lost as you, Barbara. What the hell is going here? First, there was that blonde chick with the freakish strength, then there was that shy girl with the weird tech, and now there's another chick that claims to be of something called the Green Lantern Corps. Something fishy is going on with those girls." Damien says as Barbara nodded seriously before beaming as she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I just came up with a theory! What if those girls are secretly..." Barbara says before motioning Damien to bend down as the young champion obeyed, and leans down as Barbara whispers into his ear. "Superheroes." She says as Damien stared at her in disbelief, and shakes his head.

"Superheroes? Come on, Barbara, be real. Are you meaning to tell me that three teenage superheroes are attending our school? Get out of here." Damien says as Barbara shakes her head.

"No, no, it all makes sense! That girl with the blonde hair managed to slam a door so hard that it broke the car! Then there was that girl with the poofy hair that carried a lot of weird tech with her. And earlier that chick mentioned something about being part of a group that is far too violent for her liking. Tell me that doesn't sound like she's part of some sort of superhero group?" Barbara asked as Damien opens his mouth before shutting up as he realized that she does have a point.

"Okay, when you say it like that, it does sound obvious that those girls are hiding something, but we don't know for sure if they have powers or not," Damien says before deadpanning as he and Barbara saw a beautiful girl doing her makeup by the lockers as she made a lipstick appear out of nowhere, and she conjured a mirror in her locker. The beautiful girl is 16-years old with long purple hair that reaches to her waist, Caucasian skin, D-cup breasts, an hourglass figure, a big bouncy butt, and purple eyes. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with a black vest, a burgundy skirt, a pair of long knee socks, and black high-heeled shoes. Her name was Zatanna Zatara.

"Hmmm...perfect!" Zatanna says as her makeup supplies disappeared, and she closed her locker as she walks away with a smile, oblivious to the fact that Damien and Barbara watched her perform her magic the entire time as they watched her go with their jaws dropped.

"...Okay, you were right. Those girls are superheroes." Damien says blankly as Barbara squealed.

"I knew it!" Barbara shouted before composing herself as she gained a serious look. "But we won't know for sure unless we have some proof, so we need all the girls to be in one place, but how?" Barbara asked herself before grinning as an idea popped into her head, and she turned to Damien. "I have an idea! Meet me at the cafeteria later!" Barbara says as Damien gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Just trust me because sooner or later, we're going to find out if those girls are super or not!" Barbara says before running off to her class as Damien stood behind, and sighed.

_"Man, this is unbelievable. I can't believe I'm not the only superhero around here, but are those girls superheroes like me, or are they, villains?"_ Damien thought to himself before shaking his head. _"No, Damien, don't just jump into conclusions like that. First, figure out if they really have superpowers or not. Second, if they do have powers, confront them, and see if whether their good...or evil."_ Damien thought to himself as he looked down on the floor and sighed tiredly. _"I really hope their superheroes, though, because quite frankly, Superman and I need help because we cannot take care of this city alone anymore."_ Damien thought to himself as he was about to walk towards his homeroom, when suddenly, he heard a yelp behind him as he turns around, and saw a teenage girl, who was carrying a potted plant in her hands, being pushed to the ground by a familiar group of bullies as they laughed at her.

The girl is 14-years-old with grey eyes, Caucasian skin, B-cup breasts, a plump butt, and short red hair that reaches to her neck. Her outfit consists of a brown sweater with blue stripes, black-rimmed square glasses, cream-colored jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Pamela Isley, and unknown to Damien, she was secretly the plant controlling supervillain Poison Ivy.

"Ha, ha, you're such a freak, Isley! Talking to plants as if they can talk back? Why don't you marry it if you love it so much?" The teenager says as he and his goons laughed, and Pamela glared at him hatefully while clutching the plotted plant tightly to her chest as her eyes flashed green.

"Hey!" Damien yelled while glaring at the group of bullies as they turned around, and trembled in fear at the sight of the young champion.

"O-Oh, hey, Damien. Long time no see, how are things?" The teenager asked nervously as Damien walks up to him, and Pamela's eyes revert back to their regular grey eyes as she watched the conversation between Damien and the bullies curiously.

"Do you think it's funny to bully people because of their unique quirks?" Damien asked as the teenager sweated nervously.

"N-No, sir, we were just playing along, that's all." He says as Damien stared at him with a raise an eyebrow, not convinced by his words as he glared at him, and the teenager flinched. "L-Look, man, we don't want any trouble."

"Then you and your gang better apologize to her, and _never_ bother her again, or else, I will say the magic word," Damien says with a mischievous grin as the group panicked.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" They yelled as Damien smirked.

**"Sha-"**

We're sorry!" The group yelled while turning to a surprised Pam as they bent down to their knees. "We're sorry for calling you a freak for talking with plants! Plants are awesome! Please, forgive us!" The teens yelled as Pamela blinks.

"Uh, sure?" Pam says uncertainly as Damien nodded.

"Good, now beat it," Damien says as the teens ran off. Shaking his head at them in annoyance, Damien turned to Pamela and felt time slow down as he looked over at Pamela's appearance, and felt his breath being taken away by her beauty as he blushes slightly. "H-Hey, are you okay?" Damien asked while stuttering a bit as Pamela nodded, and stood up from the ground as she dusts off her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pam says while bending down to grab her potted plant as she adjusted her grip on it before turning to a blushing Damien as Pam gave the young champion a curious look. "So, why were those guys scared of you? No offense, but you don't exactly look like a tough guy." Pam teased as Damien blushed even more and looked away.

"O-Oh, it's nothing really. Those guys used to harass people all around my neighborhood until I decided to teach them a lesson." Damien says as Pam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? A 15-year-old boy defeating a group of 18-years-old? That sounds highly unlikely."

"I practice martial arts from time to time," Damien answered while rubbing his neck nervously as he looks away. _"Why am I being so nervous around this girl? And why is my heart beating so fast?"_ Damien thought to himself while feeling his heart going a mile a minute as he wondered what was going on with him.

"Right," Pam says, unconvinced as she noticed the time. "Well, I better go, so bye," Pam says bluntly as she turns around, and walks away. Damien blinks from her sudden departure as he quickly shook off his shock and tried to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait! I never got your name!" Damien shouted as he tried to catch up to her, but couldn't find her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Who was that cute girl?...Wait, did I just called her cute?" Damien asked himself but didn't have time to think about it as the bell rings. "Oh, crap! I'm late for class!" Damien yelled panickily before bolting as he ran past a group of teens, who were all wearing Lex Luthor's VR glasses as they seemed to be on a trance.

* * *

After narrowly getting detention for getting late to class, and having to sit through three hours of teacher talking boring stuff, it was finally lunchtime as Damien grabbed his food tray, and walks through the cafeteria. The young Champion couldn't spot Barbara through the crowd, but he did see the weird girls he seen earlier as Damien narrows his eyes at them suspiciously but completely forgot about them as he saw Pam sitting far away from everybody with her potted plant placed on the table. Feeling his heart beating again, Damien didn't know why his body was spazzing out every time he sees that cute red-headed girl, but he chose to ignore it for now as the young teens walked over to Pam, and greeted her with a smile as she glances at him with an annoyed look.

"Hello, again," Damien says with a small blush on his face as the red-headed girl scowled at him.

"Why are you sitting at my table?" Pam asked, rather rudely as Damien's blush disappeared, and he gave the short girl a confused look.

"What? I'm not allowed to sit here?"

"This is my table."

"I don't see your name on it." Damien countered as Pam rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she fed water to her plotted plant, and Damien sat down.

"So, what's the deal with the plant?" Damien randomly asked as Pam flinches, and took a deep breath before turning to him as she gave him a neutral look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why do you carry a potted plant around with you? Is it for some kind of science project or something?" Damien asked as Pam gasped offendedly, and grabbed her plant as she hugs it close to her chest.

"Frank is not some science project, he's my friend!" Pam says as Damien's eyes widen in surprise, and he raises his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just curious," Damien says as Pam glared at him.

"Well, take your curiosity and take it elsewhere. I'm not going to sit here and allow you to insult me on my love for mother nature." Pam says with an angry look as Damien blinks in surprise.

"Oh, so that's why you carry a potted plant around? Because you like plants?" Damien asked as Pam rolled her eyes.

_"Oh, here we go, make fun at me like everyone else does."_ Pamela thought to herself bitterly as she sighs, and waited for the inevitable taunting.

"That sounds really cool," Damien says as Pam looked up to him with a shocked look.

"What?" Pam asked as Damien nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's great that you like plants. Not many people care about the environment." Damien says as Pam blinks before smiling slightly as she placed Frank back on the table.

"Really? Well, that's a first. Usually, people make fun of me for my love for nature." Pam says while rubbing the leaf of her plant as Damien raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really? Why?" Damien asked as Pam sighs, and shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I have to go." Pam says as she stood up and grabbed her potted plant as she begins to walk away.

"Wait, before you go, can you tell me your name?" Damien asked, standing up as Pam stopped walking and turned to him.

"...Its Pamela. Pamela Isley." She says before walking away as her plant wiggled, and suddenly gain a mouth as the plant gave her a teasing look.

"Ooh, do I smell love in the air? My little girl is growing up." Pamela's plant, Frank, says as he wipes off an imaginary tear, and Pam scoffed.

"Oh, please, as if I fell for an ape like him," Pam says before looking back at the blushing Damien as she smiled slightly. "But I will admit, he's not as bad as the other primates, I guess," Pam says with a shrug before walking out of the cafeteria.

"She seems nice," Barbara says, suddenly appearing behind a dazed Damien as he yelped, and glares at her.

"Damm it, Barbara, can you not give me a second heart attack?!" Damien screamed, annoyed as Barbara smiled innocently.

"Nope." She says as Damien sighs before shaking his head.

"Anyway, you mentioned earlier that you had a plan about finding out whether or not the girls have superheroes?" Damien asked as Barbara nodded eagerly.

"Yep, follow me," Barbara says as she grabs his hand and guides him to the middle of the cafeteria.

"So, what's the plan?" Damien asked as Barbara made sure that he was standing in front of Kara, and grins mischievously.

"This," Barbara says as she grabs a small batch of spaghetti from someone's lunch tray and throws it at Kara as it landed on her face. Damien's jaw dropped in shock and in disbelief of Barbara's actions as Kara angrily wiped off the spaghetti from her face and stood up.

"Alright! Who thought it was funny to throw their lunch at my face!?" Kara asked with a pissed off look as Barbara, without hesitation, points at Damien.

"He did it," Barbara says before running away as Kara glared at the frightened teen.

"You!" Kara yelled while pointing at him accusingly as Damien panics, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Wait! Wait! That wasn't me!" Damien yelled as Kara ignores him and grabs a slice of pizza as she throws it to him. Damien yelped as he ducks down, and the pizza flew over to a distracted Karen as it hits her on the back of her neck, and she fell down on the ground. "Whoa! Are you okay?" Damien asked while running over to a groaning Karen worriedly as Kara threw more pizza at him, but luckily, Jessica appeared as she used a food tray to deflected the gooey pizza away and glared determinedly at Kara.

"Leave them alone, you big bully!" Jessica yells as Kara glared at her.

"Thanks for the assist," Damien says while helping a dizzy Karen stand up as Jessica smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

"My hair," Zatanna says darkly with her hair covered with pizza as Jessica winced.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Jessica apologized as Zatanna stood up and glared at her hatefully.

"Sorry!? You ruined my hair, you bitch!" Zatanna shouted as she grabs a milk cartoon, and throws it at Jessica's face, but missed as it hits Damien's face.

"Ow!" Damien yelped as Kara suddenly appears behind him, and raised her food tray in the air before spilling the contents all over Damien's body. "Hey! Come on! These are new clothes!" Damien shouted with an annoyed look as Kara grins at him smugly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't start something you can't finish, shorty," Kara says with a taunting grin as she laughs, and turned around to walk away. Damien growls at her angrily before grinning as he spotted a juice box nearby and grabbed it.

"Hey, blondie!" Damien yelled as Kara turns around, and the young champion tightens his grip on the juice box as grape juice squirted out. Kara's eyes widen in surprise as the grape juice splashed against her body, and stained her outfit as she slowly looks up at the grinning boy with an emotionless look.

"...I'm going to kill you now," Kara says bluntly as Damien raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by that-Ah!" Damien says before screaming as Kara tossed a nearby chicken wing at him, and he ducks as its Karen's face, and she fells down.

"Hey! Stop throwing food at Karen!" Jessica yelled as Kara was about to tell her to screw off, when suddenly, Barbara appeared as she leaped on a table.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Barbara yelled as everybody blinked before cheering as everybody began throwing food at each other. Dodging the random food being thrown at him, Damien falls down as he tries to crawl to safety, but a pair of familiar pair of black combat boots appeared in front of him as he gulps and looks up as he saw an angry Kara glaring down at him.

"Oh, hey. You wouldn't still be mad about the whole juice thing, are you?" Damien asked nervously as Kara narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed him by his hoodie as she hoists him into the air. "Okay, I guess you are," Damien says weakly as Kara glares at him and raises her fist. "It wouldn't help if I told you that I was sorry?"

"No," Kara says bluntly as she reared back her hand, and was about to punch him, until suddenly, the principal showed up as he gasped at the scene before him, and fumes.

"ENOUGH!" The principal yelled as everybody stopped throwing food at each other, and went silent. "Who's responsible for this!?" He asked as everybody pointed at the Damien and the girls, and they smiled at him sheepishly as Kara drops Damien to the ground. "You six! Let's go!" He yelled as the teens groaned before getting up as they followed after the principal.

* * *

Damien and the girls walked grumbly to detention, except for Barbara, who looks really excited as Damien glares at her, still mad at her for causing the whole mess as he and the girls entered a classroom, and the principal ordered them to sit down as he then gave the food covered teens a disapproving look.

"Detention on the first day of school." The principal says as he clicks his tongue in disappointment, and walks out of the classroom as Damien slams his head on the desk.

"I can't believe I got detention on the first day! I never had a detention before in my entire life! My Mom is going to kill me! This is all your fault, Barbara!" Damien says while pointing at the still giddy teen accusingly as Kara scoffed.

"Don't go blaming an innocent girl for the mess that you made. If you haven't thrown that spaghetti at me, none of this would've happened!" Kara says as Damien narrowed his eyes at her.

"And, I keep telling you, I didn't throw that spaghetti at you!" Damien shouted while slamming his fist on the desk as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Kara says as Damien glares at her.

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill." Zatanna says while fixing her makeup as Kara scoffed.

"What are you gonna do? Sue me because I have better aim than you?" Kara says as Zatanna gasped, and pointed her nail file at her accusingly.

"Ooh, I knew you threw those potatoes!"

"Now, let's not start fighting again," Jessica says worriedly, not wanting another fight to start as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! You threw more nuggets than anyone!"

"Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I'm truly very sorry," Karen says nervously just as the door opened to reveal their annoyed principal standing with a police officer as a hooded figure stood between them.

"We found her just walking around the streets." The police officer says to the principal, who shakes his head in disappointment as he glared at the mysterious figure.

"Cutting class on the first day of school? Despicable! Get in there with the other delinquents while I find out which homeroom you're in." The principal says as Damien winced.

"Aw, man, I'm a delinquent," Damien says with a pout as the hooded figure walked in, and everybody stared at him/she curiously as the principal closed the door, and the mysterious figure took off his/her hood as everybody gasped. Standing before them was a beautiful teenage girl that looks to be about 17-years-old with long ebony hair, tan skin, F-cup breasts, and sky blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a golden tiara, a pair of star-shaped earrings, a red chest place with a golden 'W' on it, golden shoulder pads, silver bracelets, a blue skirt with stars on them, and red armored boots. Her name is Diana, the princess of Themyscira.

"Holy cow," Damien says with his jaw dropped as everybody stared at Diana in awe. Diana ignored their awestruck looks as she casually walked over to her desk and sat down as everybody kept staring at her.

"She's...she's..." Karen says, but couldn't finish her sentence as she was absolutely starstruck with Diana's beauty

"Gorgeous!" Zatanna breathes out as she stares at Diane with sparkling eyes.

"Is that..." Jessica asked while staring at Diana suspiciously as Damien gasped.

"She must be the Wonder Woman hero that showed up earlier!" Damien yelled, excited to meet a new hero as Kara laughed.

"Ha! Yeah, right, shorty, that's no Wonder Woman! It's just some dumb cosplay girl!" Kara says while casually leaning against her desk as Diana gasped offendedly and stood up.

"I am no girl! I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons!" Diana says proudly as she stormed over to Kara, who gave the beautiful teen a dull look. "I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite! By right, I'm not a girl, but a woman!" Diana yelled while placing her hands on her hips as Kara smirked.

"Trust me, Princess, you do not want to mess with me," Kara says with an arrogant look as Diana narrowed her eyes at her.

"Is this a challenge?" Diana asked as Kara stood up and walked over to her fearlessly.

"For you maybe," Kara says with a chuckle as Diana glared at her before composing herself as she took a fighting stance.

"You may have the first strike," Diana says as Kara blinks in shock, surprised that Diana was serious about the fight as she shrugs, and takes a boxer's stance.

"Alright, you asked for it," Kara says as she threw a punch that Diana easily dodge, much to blonde's surprise as Diana stared at her with an unimpressed look.

"Again," Diana says firmly as Kara growled, and threw a slightly faster punch than before, but like last time, Diana dodged it with ease, and kicks her back. Diana smirked before her eyes widen in shock as her kick only sends Kara a couple of steps back. "What the!?" Diana says as Kara cracked her neck, and blew her hair out of her face as she continues throwing more punches. Snapping out of her shock, Diana dodged all of Kara's sloppy punches as Kara backed her into a corner, and used Diana the opportunity to climb up a wall as she back-flipped off of it and landed behind the young Kryptonian as she sends another kick at Kara's back, but all that did was made her angrier as the angry blonde continued throwing more punches.

"Why...won't...you...stand...still!?" Kara yelled in frustration as her eyes glowed red, and suddenly, much to Damien's shock, Kara flew over to Diana at high speeds as she throws a mighty punch that finally managed to connect to Diana's body, and sends her flying through a wall.

"No! What did you do!?" Damien yelled out in horror while he and the girls stand up in shock, and Kara ran over to the hole she made.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Kara muttered under her breath as she looks through the hole and felt tears leaking out her eyes at the thought of accidentally becoming a murderer. "Are you okay-ah!" Kara says before yelping in surprise as Diana appears out of the hole, unharmed as she tackles Kara to the floor, and begins repeatedly slamming her head against the floor.

"She's alive!?" Damien screamed in disbelief as Kara recovered from Diana's surprise attack, and kicked her off as Diana landed on Karen's desk. Spooking the heck out of the little girl as she stood up, and ran near the others as they watched the fight unfold.

Diana continued the fight by throwing books at Kara from the bookshelf behind her as Kara ducks from the flying textbooks and grabs Jessica's desk as she used it as a shield before throwing the small furniture at Diana as the tall beauty grabbed it. But it was only a diversion as Kara flies in, and punches Diana through the desk as the amazon fell on the floor. Kara roars in anger as she jumps up and sends a kick towards the young princess, but Diana swiftly recovered as she rolls out of the way, and Kara landed on the ground as a shockwave rang out that pushed Diana away and sends her crashing through the wall again.

Kara grins as she flies into the hole she made...only to be thrown back by an enraged Diana as the Amazon jumps out of the hole, and threw a fast punch at one of Kara's ribs. Kara grunted as she tried to throw another punch, but Diana wouldn't have it as she grabbed her arm and twisted it.

Kara screamed with tears of pain appearing on her eyes as Diana forcefully bent her down to her knees and threw a kick that sends Kara flying to a wall. Groaning in pain, Kara sat up as she rubs her head and glares at Wonder Woman as she charged at her. While the Kryptonian and the Amazon were ducking it out, Damien and Jessica were watching the fight worriedly while Karen looks almost like she was going to pass out, and Barbara looks like a kid in a candy store as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"They're going to destroy the school if they keep this shit up!" Damien says, itching to shazam himself and stop the fight, but there was no place to transform. Turning back to the fight, Damien's eyes widen as he saw Kara and Diana running at each other at full force, and raised their hands to throw one more final punch. "Aw, screw it!" Damien shouted, realizing that if he doesn't stop the fight right now, things will get ugly as he ran toward the girls and stood between them as he held out his hands.

**"Shazam!"** Damien yelled as a bolt of blue lightning rained down on him, and transforms him into his Captain Marvel form as he caught the girl's punches, and a small shockwave rang out. Kara and Diana stared at him in shock, never meeting someone that can stop their punches with ease as the young Champion glared at them.

"Enough!" Captain Marvel shouted while judo-flipping the girls to the ground as Kara and Diana groans in pain, and flinches as Captain Marvel glared down at them with an angry look on his face. "What the hell were you two thinking!? You two could've destroyed the school and kill a bunch of innocent people if you continued on with your stupid fight! Stop acting like children, and stop all of this unnecessary violence!" Captain Marvel scolded as the girls look down at the floor guiltily, and Jessica nodded.

"He's right, fighting is never the answer."

"Yeah..." Karen says as she reached into her bad, and puts on some type of badly put together armor that was held together by duct tape. "Running away is!" Karen yells panickily as she pressed a button on her gauntlet and, much to everybody's surprise, she shrinks down, and tries to fly out of the classroom, but got stopped by a window as she crashed against it like a bug on a windshield.

Before anybody could respond to that, Captain Marvel and the girls heard someone approaching the door as they panicked, and began cleaning up the room. Jessica used her ring to scope up the mess the girls made, Karen zipped around the room and grabbed the small items that fell on the floor, Diana and Barbara were flipping back the tables, and Kara and Captain Marvel were using their super speed to clean up the rest of the mess.

While they were hurriedly trying to fix the mess they made, Zatanna was sitting on her chair calmly as she was doing her makeup the whole time the fight was happening and noticed that the principal was getting closer as she sighs, and puts down her mirror as she pulls out her wand.

_"Nalec siht ssem pu!"_ Zatanna exclaimed as she cast her spell, and the room was fixed up as everybody was back in their seats.

"Dude!" Barbara hissed at Damien while pointing at his body as the young champion looks down, and gasped as he noticed that he was still in his Captain Marvel form.

**"Shazam!"** Damien yelled as a blue lightning bolt rained down on him, and changed him back to his mortal form as the principal opened the door and saw his students sitting in their desks with innocent on their faces.

"Everything all right in here?" The principal asked as they nodded nervously and glares at them suspiciously. "Well, good, I just forgot my keys." He says while pointing at the keys that were left hanging on the wall. The principal grabs the keys as he turned to leave, but not before giving the sweating teens one last suspicious look as he closed the door, and everybody sighs in relief.

"That was too close," Damien says before yelping as Kara suddenly appears beside him and grabbed him by his neck as she lifted him up into the air.

"Alright, shorty, tell me how the hell did you catch my punch? Nobody but my cousin can catch my punch with ease. How the hell are you so strong?" Kara asked while strangling a bit as Damien coughed.

"Halt your interrogating, sister! Don't you see you're hurting the chosen champion of the gods?" Diana says as Kara turned to her, confused.

"Champion of the gods?" Kara asked as Damien's face started turning blue, and she reluctantly lets go of him as he fell on the floor and coughed.

"Yes, he spoke the name that has been long forgotten over time," Diane says while staring at the still coughing Damien as Jessica tried to help him catch his breath. "This boy was chosen by the gods to protect mankind and was granted a fraction of their great power," Diana says as the girls stared at the recovering Damien in shock, except for Barbara, who was super excited by the news.

"Aha! I knew it!" Barbara yelled, startling the teenagers as she bends down, and flipped to the front of the class as she landed on the teacher's desk with a smug look on her face. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys were super! I knew it when Damien and I saw you dent that car because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard." Barbara says while pointing at Kara. "And then when you spilled all those weird thingies on the bus, I knew something was going on with you, too," Barbara says to a scared Karen before pointing at Zatanna, who was doing her makeup. "And with you, Damien and I saw you levitating a mirror earlier when you were doing your makeup," Barbara says as Zatanna rolled her, and continued doing her makeup as Barbara points to Jessica. "And then I overheard you talking to that cute boy earlier about something called, 'The Green Lantern Corps', and some ring, so I knew that something fishy was going on."

"So I decided to come up with a plan to bring you all together. And I did that by throwing that spaghetti at Kara, and framing Damien so that way Kara will get angry at him, and eventually. It will start a food fight that will get us all into detention, which totally worked." Barbara says before pointing at Diana and Damien. "And, then you two...well, I wasn't planning on her showing up and you having superpowers, but either way, it's still a huge bonus for me. My plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we get to detention, and all of you will get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super, and guess what? So am I! Because I'm the one and only Batgirl!" Barbara says, finishing her little rant as everybody stared at her silently for a few seconds.

**Smack!**

"Ow!" Barbara yelled while rubbing her head as she glared at Damien. "Why did you hit me?!"

"_That_ was for framing me with the whole food fight thing and getting me in detention. If you wanted the girls to come with you, we could've just asked them to come with us, and interrogate them in an empty room. You didn't have to get us into trouble." Damien says while crossing his arms as Barbara blushed embarrassedly.

"Oh, right, maybe I could've done that," Barbara says while laughing sheepishly as Kara gave her a confused look.

"Wait a minute, _you_ were the one that threw that spaghetti at me?" Kara asked with an angry look before growing sheepish as she turned to an annoyed Damien, and smiles nervously. "Err, sorry about that shorty." Kara apologized as Damien glared at her before sighing.

"It's okay, I guess," Damien says with a shrug as Diana stood up and walked over to him and the red-headed girl.

"Huzza! At last! A sister-in-arms! Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the world of Man." Diana says while wrapping her arm around Barbara, who looks super exhilarated over the situation. "For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to Man's World, and to rid it of all evil! The Gods bestowed this honor upon me, and I feared that I alone was forced to carry this burden." Diana says with a pained look before smiling brightly as she grabs Damien, and pulls him into a side hug. "But now I have a sister and the Champion of Shazam to stand by my side and help me vanquish evil once and for all!" Diana says while giving the teens a bone-crushing hug as Damien grunted in pain, and Barbara beamed before snapping out of her trance as she pushes herself off of Diana.

"No, no, no. Now you have five sisters and a Champion of Shaz-Sha-whatever you said," Barbara says while pointing at the girls as they didn't look as enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Every time that I use my powers, bad stuff happens." Kara says with a shrug as Jessica shakes her head.

"Sorry, but I hate violence, so I have to decline your offer," Jessica says.

"Sorry, darlings, but I'm an artist. Not a police officer." Zatanna says with a chuckle as Karen rubs her hand nervously.

"Um, I'm not really that good at it." She says meekly before yelping in fright as Diana slammed her hand against her desk.

"Cowards!" Diana snapped, gaining everyone's attention as she gave them a determined look. "I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness that has been bestowed upon to me, they have also been bestowed upon to you." She says, but the girls still looked unconvinced, so Damien decided to step up.

"Look, girls, I know how all of you are feeling. I didn't choose to become a superhero, I was forced to become one to defeat a great evil. I didn't like it, but it was my responsibility to use my power for the greater good of humanity, and the same goes for all of you." Damien says while pointing at them as the girls looked intrigued by what he was saying. "You guys have the power to help people, so it's your moral obligation to help people. Not out of choice, but out of responsibility." Damien says while crossing his arms as he waited for what the girls were going to say. The girls looked moved by what he said as they glanced at each other before turning back at as they smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I will join your little superhero group," Kara says with a shrug as Jessica sighed.

"I don't approve of violence, but I do approve of helping people. As long as I don't have to fight someone, then I'm in." Jessica says as Karen shakily raises her hand.

"I-I would like to join too," Karen says nervously as Zatanna stood up, and walked over to Diane.

"I'm in as well, but if we're going to do this, then we need to help Diana look...more normal." The magician says while pointing at Diana's armor as Damien nodded

"Yeah, I have to agree with the magic girl here. You can't be walking around in your super suit the whole time." Damien says as Barbara gasped.

"Oh! Let's give Diane a makeover!" Barbara says as the girls looked excited.

"Great. I know just the place, follow me." Zatanna says while walking out of the classroom as Damien and the girls followed after her.

* * *

Arriving at the Metropolis Mall, Zatanna took the group to a clothing store as Diana looks around with an awestruck look on her face.

"By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?" Diana asked while wearing her hood to cover her armor as they walked inside.

"Normal teenager lesson number one, never say stuff like 'By the white beard of Zeus'. Lesson number two, you gotta look the part." Barbara says while grabbing a pink sweater as she puts it on a confused Diana. "Bright colors, big logos, be bold!" Barbara shouted as Kara rolled her eyes and pulled Diane away from the red-headed girl.

"No, no, what you should do is wear lots and lots of leather," Kara says while handing her a bunch of leather shirts and pants, and before Diana could've responded, Barbara pulled her back.

"Lesson 3, your phone is your life. Pics, emails, texts, shopping, social media, every single bit of knowledge mankind has ever known!" Barbara says while pulling out her phone as Diana overwhelmed by what she says and got pulled back by Jessica as the Hispanic girl slaps the clothes that Kara gave her away.

"No leather there were all made with organic cotton from Turkey," Jessica says while handing her another stack of clothes as Diana nodded, and Karen popped up.

"Dress to not draw attention to yourself," Karen says while holding a grey-colored sweater as she peeks her head over it shyly. "But not too much, or you risk drawing attention to yourself," Karen says as she tossed the sweater at her face, and Barbara appears as she leads her over to the changing room.

"Now get in there and be normal," Barbara says as she pushed Diana inside, and the group waited for Diana to dress up. After a few minutes of waiting and hearing Diana grunting in effort, the Amazon teenager stepped out as the group smiled before cringing as they noticed that Diana was wearing all of the clothes that they suggested.

"Uh, maybe you should allow Diana to pick her own style instead of forcing your style of clothing against her," Damien says as the girls nodded in agreement, and Zatanna shakes her head in disappointment as she puts away her compact mirror.

"Step aside, ladies...and Damien," Zatanna says as everybody moved out of the way, and Zatanna walks up to an uncomfortable Diana as she pulls out her wand. _"Evig siht lrig a looc wen kool!"_ Zatanna chanted as a purple mist covered Diana's body, and everybody gasped at Diana's new look. Diana's outfit consists of a red sweater with a white shirt underneath, star-shaped earrings, a blue skirt, and red high-heels with white knee socks.

"Ta-da!" Zatanna says as Damien and the girls 'oohed' and 'awwed' at Diana's outfit.

"Oh, she's good," Jessica says as Zatanna smirked.

"Ladies, and gentleman, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece." Zatanna says as Diana looks at her outfit with approval, and smiled.

"And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent?" Diana asked as Damien nodded.

"Yep, and now you can walk across Metropolis without having to worry about supervillains attacking you in broad daylight," Damien asked with a grin as Diana grinned back.

"Ah, so secret identities are meant to disguise ourselves from our enemies? I like it!" Diana exclaimed before placing her hands on her hips as she gave her team a determined look. "But now that you showed me what it's like to be a normal teenager. I think it's time that I teach you how to be real heroes," Diana says, and before Damien and the girls could react, Diana grabs them and drags them out of the mall.

* * *

Diana dragged Damien and the girls to the tallest building in Metropolis as she puts on her Amazonian armor, and gave her new team a stern look as they waited in like soldiers.

"If we are to be a team, then I must know you're skills and abilities. You!" Diana says while pointing at Jessica as the Hispanic girl flinches from being suddenly called out. "Name, rank, skills," Diana says as Jessica bits her lip nervously and stepped forwards.

"Uh, hi, my name is Jess. I'm a cadet for something called the Green Lantern Corps. They're sort of like space cops, and they patrol these different sectors, and...you guys are not following this, are you?" Jessica asked as everybody nodded, and she sighs as she lifts her hand and shows them her Green Lantern ring. "Long story short, I was given this power ring, and it allows me to create anything I want," Jessica says as she shot a green beam from her ring and created a potted plant.

"That is so cool!" Barbara says as everybody nodded, impressed with her power as Jessica smiled slightly. "Do a pogo stick!" She says excitedly as Jessica nodded, and created a pogo stick. "A burrito!" She says as Jessica created a large-sized burrito. "How about-"

"Barbara, I think that's enough for now. We don't want to tire her out." Damien says as Barbara blushes sheepishly, and nodded as Diana grabbed Jessica's hand, and stared at her ring in amazement.

"With this ring of the Gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies to submission?" She asked as Jessica gained an uneasy look, and pulled back her hand.

"Well, in theory, yes. But I don't believe in violence." Jessica says while rubbing her hand nervously as Diana placed her hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Not wanting to hurt your enemies is a truly admirable quality, Jessica. Don't be ashamed of that." Diana says with a serious look as Jessica smiled and nodded. "So, how you shall be known?"

"Uh, Green Lantern, I guess," Jessica says as she raised her hand, and her ring flashed brightly as it materialized a super-suit for Jess. Jessica's superhero look consists of a skintight green/black jumpsuit with white gloves/boots, green streaks on her hair, and she wears the Green Lantern emblem on her right eye. Jessica had now transformed into her alter-ego, the Green Lantern. "Kind of comes with the ring." She explained as Diana nodded, and turned to Barbara.

"What about you, Batgirl?" Diana asked as Barbara grew excited.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff. Even though I don't have a cool alien ring or anything." Barbara says as she bends down, and took off her backpack as she begins rummaging through it. "But I'm really good at figuring things out like a detective. And I make the coolest gadgets bat gadgets, like the Bat Barometer, glow-in-the-dark bat staff, and cool bat grappling hooks that I was _this_ close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of a building." Barbara says while pulling out all of her gadgets that she made over the years as everyone looked overwhelmed by the number of weapons she made.

Diana was about to respond that have seen enough, but then she and the other's eyes widen in shock/disbelief as Barbara begins shamelessly stripping out her outfit to put on her super-suit. Damien blushed heavily at seeing Barbara's pink panties as Zatanna quickly zipped over to him, and covered his eyes as Barbara finished suiting up. Barbara's super-suit consisted of a dark purple jumpsuit with a light purple bat-like mask that covered her the top half of her face, a bright yellow cape, a light yellow gloves/boots, and a tiny yellow bat symbol on her chest. Barbara has now changed into her alter-ego Batgirl.

"But then Robin showed, and of course, had to save the day like always. I got really annoyed by that because I never had the chance to show off my weapons, and never got to meet the big guy, but that's a whole different story, so I..."

"You lack focus, awareness, and common human decency," Diana says bluntly as Batgirl blinks confusedly.

"Huh?" Batgirl says before her eyes widen as she saw a blushing Damien standing there with an embarrassed look on his face. Barbara's face paled as she realized that she stripped down to her underwear in front of a boy, and blushed heavily as she looked away shyly.

"What about you?" Diana asked Zatanna, who grinned as she pulled out her wand.

"You can call me the mysterious, the fabulous, the sexy...Zatanna!" The violet haired girl says as her wand flashed brightly and covered her body with a purple glow as everybody covered their eyes. Once the flash dies down, we see Zatanna wearing a classic magician outfit as she stuck a pose, and made fireworks come out of her hat.

"Impressive, what else can you do?" Diana asked, slightly curious about her abilities as Zatanna beamed, and pulls out an ace of hearts.

"I can turn a red heart black," Zatanna says as she turns the ace of hearts into an ace of spades. "Have you ever seen a jumping jack?" She says while pulling out a Jack of Clubs before making it disappear. "Go ahead, check behind your ear," Zatanna says as Diana checks behind her ear, and gasped at Jack of Clubs in her hand.

"What sorcery is this?" Diana asked with an astonished look on her face as Damien pops in.

"Oh, so, you're like a real-life wizard? That's so cool! The only wizards I've seen are ones who are old and live in a cave." Damien says as Zatanna was confused about what he said, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks, for the compliment handsome, but how about, I show you all some _real_ magic. Does anyone wants to see a real-life dragon!?" Zatanna asked as everybody shakes their heads eagerly, and she pulls out her wand. "Well, be prepare for-"

"I've seen enough," Diana says, stopping Zatanna in her tracks as everyone pouted from not seeing a dragon. "Though you possess great skill in your magic, you must learn to channel your powers into a cause. _Our_ cause." Diana says before turning around as she walks towards Bumblebee. "And I'm afraid that outfit won't suffice. Think of another." She added as Zatanna looks offended, and Barbara and Damien popped up beside her.

"How about adding a cape to your outfit?" Barbara suggested as Damien nodded.

"Yeah, not only do they look cool, but they also help balance out your flying when you're making sharp turns," Damien explained as Zatanna thought about their advice.

"What can you do?" Diana asked Karen who, unlike Barbara, had changed beforehand and was wearing a bulky yellow makeshift armor with black stripes, bee-like wings, a helmet with a green visor, and small antennas on top...overall, she looked like a giant bumblebee.

"Oh, well, I, uh..." Karen says before taking a deep breath as she pressed a button on a keypad on her gauntlet, and shrunk down to the size of a bee as her wings let out a small buzzing sound.

"...Okay, that is too cute," Damien says as Karen blushed, and groans.

"Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that," Karen says as Diana held out her hand, and the shy girl flew over to her as she landed on her hand. "I'm working on rocket launchers, but they malfunctioned," Karen says before sighing sadly as she crossed her arms. "I wanted to be big and strong, so people would notice me, but my growth tech backfired on me, and instead of growing, it made smaller than I was before! I should just go home, I don't want to be a burden to you guys." Karen says as Damien frowns and walks over to the depressed girl.

"Hey, you aren't a burden, Karen. So, what if you can't grow? Being big isn't always a great thing. You can do so many good things, regardless of your size." Damien says, trying to cheer up Karen, and it seems to work as the shy girl smiled and blushed slightly as Diana nodded.

"Damien's right, you possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee." Diana says as Karen frowns disapprovingly.

"I actually prefer to call myself, the indestructible, gamma phase, 1000 k-"

"Bumblebee," Diana says bluntly, interrupting Karen as she grows back to her normal size, and Barbara appears beside her.

"Trust me, it's way better," Batgirl says as the newly named Bumblebee nodded, and Wonder Woman walked over to Damien.

"Tells us your name and abilities, young champion," Diana says as Damien nodded, and stepped forwards as the girls glanced at him with curious looks.

"Well, my name is Damien Hart, and a year ago, I was chosen by this magical Wizard to become the Champion of Earth. I mostly protect the world from magical threats like goblins, talking animals, wizards, etc. By yelling out the Wizard's name, I'm able to access a fraction of each of the Olympic God's powers. Like the Wisdom of **S**olomon, Strength of **H**ercules, Stamina of **A**tlas, Power of **Z**eus, Courage of **A**chilles, and the Speed of **M**ercury." Damien explains as Diane nodded thoughtfully, and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"So, what? Are you like some kind of God or something?" Kara asked as Damien laughed.

"Oh, no, no, not even close. While I am powered by the Gods of Olympus, I'm still a mortal. Anyway, whenever I say **Shazam**-" Damien says as thunder roared above them, spooking the heck out of the girls as a bolt of lightning rained down on Damien's body and transformed him into Captain Marvel. "...I transform into my Champion form." Captain Marvel says with a smile as he placed his hands on his hips, and Batgirl gasped.

"Wait a minute, superhuman strength, lightning powers, a blue suit, a white cape, you're Captain Marvel!" Batgirl says excitedly while pointing at him as Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Captain Marvel?" Kara asked as Barbara gave her a disbelief look.

"Who's Captain Marvel? Where have you been this last year? Captain Marvel is the rookie hero that made his debut last year when he was fighting this supervillain named Black Adam." Batgirl says as Captain Marvel stared at her confusedly.

"How do you know about Black Adam? We weren't caught by the news." Damien says as Batgirl grins.

"I have my ways," Batgirl says slyly as Kara gained a thoughtful look.

"Black Adam? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before." Kara says as Bumblebee looks between them with a puzzled look.

"Who's Black Adam?" She asked as Diana gasped, and Zatanna and Jessica face paled.

"Black Adam was on Earth!?" Diana asked in horror.

"If that monster was traveling towards Earth, shouldn't the Green Lanterns notified me about this?" Green Lantern asked herself while slightly panicking as she grips her head in fright.

"I can't believe he was able to get here to Metropolis without my father and I knowing. His magic must've increased in his banishment." Zatanna says to herself while rubbing her hands nervously as Captain Marvel glanced at them with worried looks.

"Okay, Barbara is one thing because she's a crazy smart, but how in the hell do you girls know about Black Adam?" Captain Marvel asked as Wonder Woman stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"How could we not? He was the man that betrayed the Wizard and the gods, and unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins of Man onto Man's world!" Wonder Woman says as Green Lantern stepped forwards with a grim look on his face.

"He's a vile, despicable man that destroyed planets and killed billions of people and probably more! The Green Lantern Corps tried for centuries to take him down, but his strength and magic seemed too much for them and managed to escape the Green Lanterns every time." Green Lantern says with an angry look on her face as she couldn't believe that someone could be so evil.

"I read about him in my studies when I was training to use my magic. My father never met him, but he knew how powerful Black Adam was, so as a precaution, my Dad cast a spell around Earth to alert us of his presence if he ever comes back, but it seemed that it didn't work." Zatanna says with a bitter look as Karen looks at all of them with a scared look on her face.

"Black Adam sounds really terrifying," Bumblebee says as Diane nodded with a grim look.

"He is little Bumblebee. Black Adam is one of the most fearsome villains you will ever meet in your life." Diana says before gaining a nervous look on her face as she begins pacing around. "But this doesn't make sense, the Wizard made sure to banish him to the farthest star in the sky, how did he come back?!" Diana asked panickily as Captain Marvel decided to explain.

"He was, but Black Adam flew back to Earth to exact his revenge on the Wizard. To do that, he needed to kill the chosen Champion to regain his title so that he can travel back to the Rock of Eternity, and steal the Wizard's magic. And since I was chosen to become the new Champion of Earth, Black Adam tracked me down and tried to kill me. But luckily, the Wizard granted me my powers, and I fought him off with the help of Superman." Captain Marvel says as Kara blinks.

"Wait a minute, you know my cousin?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I met him a while ago even before I received my powers." Captain Marvel says before blinking as he gave Kara a surprised look. "Wait, cousin!? You're Superman's cousin?!" He asked as Kara rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I want to keep my street cred," Kara says as Captain Marvel stared at her with jaw dropped before shaking his head as he turned to the girls.

"Anyway, Superman and I defeated Black Adam, and he flew off to space, so you girls don't have to worry for the time being." Captain Marvel says as the girls sighed in relief, and Diana gained a determined look on her face as she pounds her fists together.

"Well, if that monster is still around Earth, then that gives us more motivation to train our hardest so that we can defeat that bastard when he shows up!" Diana says before turning to Kara. "Kara, we have already seen your incredible strength in battle, but do you have anything else to offer?" Diana asked as Kara scoffed.

"Not to you. I'm no hero, princess. That rackets for chumps." Kara says, not wanting to use her powers or become a superhero like her dorky cousin as Diana stared at her with a stern look.

"You could be one of the greatest heroes the world of man has ever known, but you lack restraint and motivation." Wonder Woman says before walking over to Barbara as she stood beside her. "And while I currently can't help you with your lack of restraint, I can definitely help you get your proper motivation for our cause," Diana says as she suddenly grabs onto Batgirl and chucks her into the air as everyone screamed in horror over Diana's crazy actions.

"Barbara!" Captain Marvel yelled out worriedly as Green Lantern glared at Wonder Woman.

"Have you lost your mind!?" She shrieked, but Diana ignores her as she placed her hands behind her back and stared at a frightened Kara expectantly.

Shaking his head, Damien crouches down as he was about to take off and save Barbara when suddenly, he heard a ripping sound behind him as a blue blur flies past him and grabs the screaming Batgirl. Flying back, Captain Marvel could see that it was Kara who saved Barbara as she was wearing an outfit that was similar to her cousin. Kara's super-suit consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt with a small symbol of an 'S' planted on her chest, a short red cape, red skirt, and red boots. Kara has now changed into her superhero alter-ego, Supergirl.

"Okay, fine. I'm a superhero, alright. So, what?" Kara says with a scoff as she carried a scared, yet excited Batgirl in her arms.

"Whoo-hoo!" Karen and Zatanna cheered, glad to see Barbara not splattered across the street as Damien smiled, and Jessica sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." She says as Diana smirked at the flying Kryptonian.

"Good, now let's begin our training! Follow me!" Wonder Woman as she crouches down and jumps off the building as she started leaping between rooftops. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded before shrugging as they flew off after her.

* * *

"Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?" Zatanna says with her hair glowing and sparkling as she wore a new outfit, and stood in the Metropolis Junkyard with Damien, and the girls. Zatanna's super-suit consisted of a skintight black suit with a white 'Y' shaped line across her body, a black cape with a purple interior, purple leggings, and black boots.

"Why is your hair glowing?" Captain Marvel asked while squinting her eyes at her glowing hair as she grins at him.

"To make me look more fabulous, darling," Zatanna says while flipping her hair as she winks at him, and Captain Marvel blushed slightly as Batgirl shushes them.

"Ladies...and Damien, our mission is to save the world of Man. To do this, we must learn to save man himself." Wonder Woman says while pointing at a pile of mannequins that she stacked up for training.

"Um, I think those are ladies," Bumblebee says while pointing out the feminine qualities in the mannequins.

"Damien!" Diana shouted, ignoring Karen as Captain Marvel steps up. "Since you have the most experience in crime-fighting than the others, show me what you got and save the civilians!" Wonder Woman says before throwing a hubcap at a pile of cars that she stacked earlier as they begin falling towards the civilians.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Captain Marvel took off at supersonic speeds as he raised his glowing hands and conjured to balls of light in his hands. Grunting, Captain Marvel threw the balls of light into the air as they expanded and formed a net made out of electricity as it managed to catch all of the cars. Knowing that the net won't last long, Captain Marvel flew in and caught all of the civilians as he flies off just as the net disappeared as the cars crashed down. Flying down, Captain Marvel placed civilians on the ground as he turned to the girls to see their reactions.

Diana stared at the young Champion with a proud look on her face, happy to see him pass her test with flying colors as she couldn't wait to see him battle.

Barbara stared at Damien with stars in her eyes as she couldn't believe how cool her friend look.

Kara gave him a dumbfounded look as she couldn't believe how fast he finished the test, and he didn't look like he tried at all.

Jessica stared at him with her jaw dropped as she couldn't believe how skillful he was when doing the test.

Karen looks like she was about to faint by watching Captain Marvel in action as she couldn't believe how strong and fast the handsome boy was.

Zatanna stared at him in surprise as she noticed that he seemed to use magic like her, although his magic seems a little bit more basic and less showy than hers.

"So, how did I do?" Captain Marvel asked after a few seconds of silence as Diana smirked and gripped her fist in excitement.

"Excellent work, Damien! You showed great strength, power, speed, and skill worthy of the mantle of Champion!" She says as Captain Marvel blushes in embarrassment over at her praise, and nodded as Diana turned to the girls. "Alright, girls, now it's your turn to show off your skills!" She says as Batgirl squealed in excitement.

"Cue the montage music!"

**(Music: Queen- I Want It All/We Will Rock You)**

Stacking another mountain of rusty cars, Wonder Woman looks down at the nervous Supergirl as she was placed in the middle of a crowd of civilians. Grunting, Diana pushes the stack of cars towards Kara as the young blonde narrowed her eyes, and took off recklessly as she threw a punch at the cars, destroying all the cars as a shockwave rang out that blew everyone's hair back.

Kara flies down as she grins smugly, expecting to be praised like Damien, but all she got was shocked and horrified looks as Diana crossed her arms and stared at her disapprovingly. Confused, Kara looked down and gasped as she saw the civilians crushed by the falling debris of the destroyed cars.

**[Diana's training]**

"Normal teenager lesson number four, pop culture!" Barbara says while dragging everyone to a comic book store as Diana looks around confusedly.

"Ugh, culture? Is she kidding?" Zatanna asked with a bored look as Damien looked around and gasped.

"No way! Is that a new Spiderman comic!?" Damien says while running off to grab a new issue of a Spiderman comic as Barbara spotted something that made her gasp.

"Omg! It's the super-rare Batman giant super special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster!" Barbara squeals in excitement as she grabbed the comic book and hugged it close to her chest as the girls raised an eyebrow at Barbara and Damien's love for comics. "I would kill for this!" Barbara yells as Diana gasped in shock, and grabbed Barbara by her shoulders.

"Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in endless slaughter over material goods."

"Diana, it's just an expression. Barbara won't actually kill someone for the comic." Damien explained as they walked out of the store, and Jessica noticed that Diana was still confused, so she decided to help explain.

"Yeah, it's just a figure of speech like..." Jessica trailed off as she looked around and spotted a burrito cart across the street. "For instance, if you're hungry, you might say, 'I'd kill for a burrito'. Go on, you try." Jessica says while pointing at the burrito cart as Diana nodded, and walked up to the cart.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR A BURRITO!" Diane screamed as the vendor screamed in fright and ran away. "ACCEPT MY PAYMENT OR DIE!" Diana yelled while waving a wad of cash in her hands as she chased after the screaming vendor, and Damien and the girls facepalmed.

**[Girls training]**

Back with the hero training, it was Zatanna's turn as Diana placed a group of mannequins into a conveyor belt and turned the machine on as the mannequins were heading straight towards a trash compactor. Wonder Woman pushed Zatanna forwards as the young magician grinned and cupped her hands as she formed a ball of purple light in her hands. Flying into the air, Zatanna's eyes glowed brightly as she produces a massive purple aura, and Captain Marvel and the girls covered their eyes from the bright light.

Zatanna begins dancing around with the orb of light, which lasted for 5 minutes until she threw out her hand and conjured a magical spirit hand that flipped the switch and turned off the machine. Landing on the ground, Zatanna turns to her audience and bows as she produced multiple energy hands that applauded for her. Feeling proud of herself, Zatanna didn't notice that the civilians were crushed to death LONG before she flipped the switch. Captain Marvel face-palmed as Batgirl tapped on Zatanna's shoulder and pointed at the killed civilians as Zatanna gasped in horror, and Wonder Woman shakes her head exasperatedly.

Later, it was Karen's turn as Kara grabbed on the chain that held back a rabid dog as he barked savagely at a terrified Karen. Bumblebee whimpers as Green Lantern placed a raw steak on the face of a mannequin, looking quite sick while she was doing so as Diana glanced at Karen and motioned her to begin. Gulping, Karen shrinks down as she pulls out her missile launchers, and aims them shakily towards the barking dog. Kara lets go of the dog as Karen pressed the trigger...but her missiles didn't fire.

Panicking, Bumblebee flies off as the dog chased after her, and Karen hid behind Captain Marvel as the Champion glared at the mutt, and the dog looks at him warily, before glancing at the steak on the mannequin's head as he licks his lips and jumps towards it as he begins mauling the mannequins face apart. Karen fainted as Diana and Damien pat her back comfortably while wincing at the sight of the dog ripping the mannequins face off.

**[Diana's training]**

"Normal teenager lesson number 26...what are we doing?" Barbara asked Zatanna as she and the girls were getting spa treatments, except for Kara and Damien, who stood to the side with bored looks on their faces.

"Pampering ourselves, isn't this relaxing?" Zatanna asked while getting the complete beauty treatment as Barbara was getting a pedicure, Karen was getting a message, and Jessica was getting the seaweed facial. "An important part of being a teenage girl is taking care of yourself." She explains to Diane, who was struggling in her chair as she wasn't used to getting pampered like the other girls.

"And in the world of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?" Diana asked as Zatanna smiled and nodded.

"Precisely, isn't this fun?" Zatanna asks as Diana didn't look like she agreed with her words.

"Such enormous callouses, time for the big gun." A masseuse says as she pulled out an electric nail file, and Diana gasped.

"Weapon!" Diana shouted as she pulled out her sword and chased after a screaming masseuse as the girls tried to stop her. Damien was about to help until he caught glimpses of the girl's panties as he blushed madly and sat back down awkwardly as he waited for the girls to calm down Diana.

**[Girls training]**

At the junkyard, Diana placed a cat doll on the tree that was in the middle of a huge crowd of mannequins as she instructed an excited Barbara what to do, but the red-headed girl wasn't listening to her as she was distracted by a butterfly. After finishing her explanation, Diana turned to Barbara, who pretended that she heard everything as she motions her to begin. Batgirl's cheerful demeanor suddenly evaporated as she gains a serious look, and rushed towards the mannequins.

Running towards the group of dummies with the speed of a jaguar, Barbara slides under a mannequin's leg as she then leaped towards another mannequin and snapped his neck. Landing on the ground, Barbara turned around as she threw a roundhouse kicked that ripped a mannequin's head out of his body. Not done yet, Batgirl pulled out her Batarangs as she throws them at the mannequins and impales their bodies as they fell down.

The group watched in shock as Batgirl continued brutally beating up the mannequins by either breaking off their limbs, using her grappling hook to pierce through three mannequins chests, blowing more mannequins up with her explosive Batarangs, and even managing to punch through some of them with her above-average strength. After killing all of the villains, Batgirl leaps towards the tree as she caught the cat doll and landed on the ground as she cheered for herself. But her victory was short-lived as everyone was giving her horrified looks, and Karen shakily pointed at one of the mannequins. Confused, Barbara looked down and winced as she noticed the word 'Civilian' was writing on their chests.

Finally, it was Green Lantern's turn as Diana ordered Batgirl to drive a large crane, and the young girl eagerly obliged as she got on the machine and turned it on as she pretended that the machine was a monster. Diana turned to an uncomfortable Jess and motions her to punch it as Jessica stubbornly shakes her head.

Exasperated, Diana told her to do whatever she wants as Jessica happily agreed and made a safe-like construct around the civilians, and pushed them out of the crane's reach as she smirked proudly. Diana gave her a deadpanned look as she points at the crane, and Jessica's eyes widen in terror as the crane crushed Supergirl and Captain Marvel...although, the heroes looked more annoyed than hurt by the attack. Jessica sighs in relief before flinching as Diana gave her a stern look, and she looks down guiltily.

**[Diana's training]**

"Normal teenager lesson number 86...romance!" Barbara says as she and the others were standing in a movie theater watching a rom-com, much to Damien and Kara's dismay as they cringed at the terrible, poorly acted movie before them. 2 hours later, we see the movie reach the end as the girls were watching tearfully as the man has to leave his lover behind for some bullshit reason, and Kara was trying not to fall asleep while Damien was smacking his head against his seat.

"I don't understand, why does he leave her? Aren't they in love with each other?" Diana asked, beyond confused with the movie as Karen popped up.

"Greg has to leave her because he thinks Maria is still in love with her ex-husband Fernando, but it turns out to be a huge misunderstanding as Maria is still in love with him. She's trying to explain to Greg that nothing is going on with her and Fernando, but he's too stubborn to hear her out," Karen says excitedly as Diana blinks.

"That's so stupid. If Greg actually hears Maria out, he founds out that she was still in love with him."

"That's why I was thinking! This movie sucks!" Damien screamed, fed up with watching this stupid movie as the girls glared at him.

"The movie doesn't suck, you're just too much of a macho man to fully comprehend-"

"Diana, Greg has a weapon," Damien says bluntly as Diana gasped and pulled out her sword.

"Beware, Maria! Greg's going to attack you!" Diana yelled as she leaped towards the screen and sliced it as the movie was over, much to Damien and Kara's delight.

"Wow, good thinking, shorty," Kara says while sharing a high-five with Damien as the girls glared at the young champion.

**[End of music]**

"She's just not getting it, guys," Kara says as she and her friends walked out of the movie theater as the girls were frustrated with Diana's lack of success in trying to be normal.

"No! I'm not giving up on this team!" Barbara says stubbornly.

"Besides, guys, we have only been helping her for barely a day, let's at least give her one last chance," Damien says as Diane smiled at him gratefully, and the rest of the girls begrudgingly agreed.

"Alright, girls, there's got to be somewhere to loosen up an uptight warrior princess," Barbara says as Damien, and the girls begin to think, and Karen gasped as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, I know! Follow me!" Karen says as she runs off, and everybody else follows after her. Karen has taken them to the Metropolis Pier, where it's filled with carnival games, rollercoasters, and all sorts of fun stuff. Damien and the girls beamed at the sight of the wonderland before them as they ran inside, and have enough fun as they can.

First, they played skeeball as Kara tried to teach Diana how to play, but she accidentally puts too much force in her throw and sends the ball right through the ball. Damien and the girls stared at the embarrassed Kryptonian for a few seconds before laughing as Kara eventually laughed as well.

Second, Damien and the girls were playing the 'Milk Bottle' game as Karen threw the ball at the bottle, but they didn't move at all. The employee smirked at the depressed girl as Jessica glares and sneakily used her ring to construct a small canon as she aims at the bottles, and pressed the trigger. The employee's eyes widen in shock as his whole tent was blown off to smithereens, including the bottles as he numbly hands Karen the stuffed panda she wanted, and the shy girl beams as she gave Jessica a thankful look.

Third, the group was enjoying their lunch eating a delicious pizza as Damien handed Diana a slice of pizza. Diana stared at her pizza in fascination, never seeing the type of food in her life as she took a bite out of it, and beams as she chugged it down and begins her friend's pizzas, much to their surprise as they laughed.

Fourth, Damien and the girls walked over to play the 'Test your strength' game as Damien told the employee that he wanted to play, but all he got in response was a laugh as the employee told Damien that he looked too wimpy to play the game. The girls grew angry at this, but Damien stops them as he spotted a nearby trench coat and got an idea. Grinning mischievously, Damien told the girls to standby as they obliged and watched as he grabs the trench coat and enters an empty tent as a flash of blue lightning crashed onto it.

The girls blinked in shock as Captain Marvel stepped out of the tent while wearing the trench coat over his body to hide his super-suit as the girls realized what his plan was and grinned evilly as they giggled. Walking up to the man, Damien handed him 10 bucks as the employee told him good luck and crossed his arms as he couldn't wait for Damien to mess up in front of a bunch of cute girls. Damien fake yawns as he grabbed the hammer and twirled it before slamming the mallet down as the bell immediately shot out of the 'Test your strength' game and flew into the air. The employee was shocked by the teen's strength as Damien smirked at him, and the girls laughed as they shared a high-five with him.

Fifth, the group decided to ride the carousel as Diana pretended to lead an army on her horse, Zatanna pretended to be a princess, Karen was scared about how high she was going on the horse, Jessica was petting her fake horse, and finally, Damien, Barbara, and Kara pretended to have a fight on their horses.

Sixth, they rode on a huge rollercoaster, although the only one who enjoyed it was Barbara and Diana since Damien, Jessica, Zatanna, and Kara weren't afraid of heights, and Karen was puking her guts out.

Seventh, Damien and the girls were dancing to a Just Dance Revolution game, although Damien struggled to keep up with the girls since he wasn't that much of a good dancer but had fun nonetheless as Barbara won the game.

Finally, the girls dragged Damien to a photo booth as they took multiple photos of them making funny faces and poses before ending with a photo of them laughing.

* * *

Damien and the girls chatted among themselves excitedly over how much fun they had, until Zatanna spotted something in the distance as she grins and turned to her friends.

"Ladies...and Damien, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship...frosting!" Zatanna yelled with sparkles in her eyes as she pointed at a building ahead of them named 'Sweet Justice', and the group beams.

"Sweet Justice!" Everyone cheered as they ran inside the building, leaving behind Barabra and Diana behind as they glanced at each other in confusion, and Damien popped his head out.

"Trust me, girls, you're going to love it, especially you Babs," Damien promised as the girls shrugged and entered the store. Diana and Diana dropped their jaws in shock/awe at the sugary goods in front of them as Barbara squealed in excitement.

"How do I not know about this!?" Barbara asked excitedly while pressing her face against the glass containing all the delicious treats as a teenager appeared. The teenager is a tall, 16-year-old boy with short, blonde hair, Caucasian skin, and blue eyes. His current outfit consisted of a white-collard shirt with a pink bow tie, a pink apron, a small white hat, grey jeans, and black shoes. His name is Barry Allen, and unknown to the group, he was secretly the Flash, the fastest man alive.

"Hey, guys. So, what's the haps? What's popping? What's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure, hope so, because that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty." Barry says with a kind smile as Damien, and the girls smiled.

"Hey, Barry." The girls said in unison as Damien waved at Barry.

"Sup, Barry. How's it going?" Damien asked as Barry beams.

"Oh, nothing much. My mom got me riding again for eating the entire kitchen again, but besides that, I'm doing great! Anyway, what it will be? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual-what?" Barry says before stopping as he notices Barbara's and Diana's presence. "Oh, you're new here. That's neat, what will you have?" Barry asked as Barbara was about to answer before yelping as she was pushed to the side by Zatanna.

"Babs will have the candy cake triple ripple tower with the rainbow sprinkles, and Diana will have death by chocolate," Zatanna says as Diana pulled out her sword again, and Zatanna nudges it away. "Figure of speech, darling," Zatanna says to Diana before turning back to Barry as the teen nodded, and wrote down their orders.

"Got it, your order should be ready about..." Barry says before zooming off as he returned with a giant plate carrying all of their orders. "...now," Barry says with a grin as Damien, and the girls grabbed their ice creams and walked over to an empty table. The group eagerly dived into their delicious ice cream treats while Diana eyed her death by chocolate warily.

"Diana, it's just ice cream, it wouldn't hurt you," Damien says while taking a bite out of his chocolate sundae as he nudges Diana to eat her death by chocolate. "Just give it a try." Damien encouraged as Diana nervously took a scope of her ice cream, and stuck out her tongue as she licks it. Instantly, Diana's eyes widen in amazement as she drops her spoon and grabs the bowl as she plunges it into her face.

"Whoa, girl," Damien says as he and the girls watched in shock as Diana devouring her ice cream as if she hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Oh, great, it's the pizza thing all over again," Kara says while rolling her eyes as Diana finished eating, and her eyes sparkled.

"Never have I tasted such wonderment," Diana says as Damien smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you liked-" Damien says before yelping as Diana grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him towards as she gave him a crazy look.

"More! I must have more of this magical concoction!" Diana demanded with her eye twitching as Damien's face paled.

"Okay, you can have mine." Damien whimpered as he passed his sundae over to her, and she instantly devoured it as she slams the bowl against the table, shattering it as the Damien and the girls flinched.

"More!" Diana demanded as Karen timidly hands over her strawberry milkshake, and Diana gulped it down as she threw the milkshake at a wall. "More!" Diana yelled again as Jessica wordlessly handed over her key lime pie, and Diana ate it. Not even waiting for Diana to scream at them, the rest of the girls silently handed over their ice creams, and Diana ate them all eagerly. After chugging down Zatanna's chocolate milkshake, Diana suddenly stood still as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she face-planted on what was left of Kara's strawberry pie.

"Uh, Diana?" Karen asked as the group stared at the unmoving Diana worriedly before jumping back in shock as Diana sat up from the floor with a huge smile on her face as she slams her hands on the table.

"Sisters! Champion! This food is more delectable than ambrosia, this place more perfect than Elysium! I declare that we must celebrate our every future battle and thus!" Diana yelled passionately as Barbara stood up excitedly.

"Sweet Justice for the win!"

"I do not know what that means!" Diana yelled as she didn't know what Barbara meant by that, but she was still excited to find out about ice cream. Damien smiled amusedly before frowning as he saw a pack of small robots storming into the building as the civilians panicked, and the store owners, who looked to be a husband and wife, appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing here? We turned down the offer, get out of here, please." The store owner begged to the small army of robots as his wife nodded.

"We said we shouldn't sell." She says before turning to Barry. "Barry, go get our lawyer." She says as Barry saluted and ran off.

"What's going on here?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow as Damien narrows his eyes and pulls up his hoodie.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it. Be prepared for anything, girls." Damien warns with a serious look as the girls nodded, and waited to see what would happen.

_"Attention, citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction."_ One of the robots says as the store owner's eyes widen in horror, and the citizens murmured against themselves in confusion. _"By order of the city Metropolis, you must vacate before structural removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply."_ The robot says as everybody blinks before screaming in fear as they ran out of the building.

"What should we do?" Kara asked, not knowing whether or not to suit up as the robots began the countdown.

"What can we do? They're city robots." Zatanna says as the robots surrounded the store owners.

_"You have 15 seconds to comply."_ The robots threaten the scared couple as Damien narrowed his eyes in determination and walked in front of the store owners bravely as he glared at the robots.

"Fat chance, you bucket of bolts! They said that they didn't want to see their shop destroyed. So either you leave, or things are going to get ugly." Damien threatens with his eyes glowing blue as the girls were surprised by his actions before shaking their heads as they stood beside Damien.

"Yeah, so if you want them, you have to get through us," Barbara says as the store owners panicked.

"No! Kids! Please, run away! Nothing you say will stop them!"

"But the city can't tear down this place without your permission. This doesn't make sense." Jessica says as the robot beeps.

_"You have 10 seconds to comply. Ten..."_

"Is this a law we should obey, or should we fight?" Diana asked, not wanting to be labeled a criminal, but at the same time didn't want to just stand by and do nothing as these robots trash her most favorite place in the world.

_"9..."_

"Kids, please! This isn't worth getting killed over!" The store owners screamed as the girls were still indecisive.

_"8..."_

"This isn't right, but the city did order the robots to trash this place, so if we stop them, we're technically be labeling ourselves villains!" Barbara shouted.

_"7..."_

"But if we don't do anything, they're going to destroy this place!" Diana argued as Damien's face hardened and tightened his fists in anger.

_"6..."_

"Let's get out of here! We're not ready to fight!" Karen yelled.

_"5..."_

"Yeah, I'm with Karen on this one. Let's bail." Jessica says as the girls nodded, and were about to leave, but notice that Damien and Diana didn't move from their spots as the young Champion glared at the horde of robots ahead of him while Diana stood still as she was still deciding whether or not to leave.

_"4..."_

"Damien! Diana! We have to get out of here! We can't fight them, or we will be labeled as the bad guys!" Barbara cried out as Diana looks conflicted while Damien stood still as his hoodie covered his eyes.

_"3..."_

"I...I..." Diana stuttered as the logical side of her was telling her to retreat with the others, but her heart was telling her to stay and fight the robots.

_"2..."_

"Guys!" Zatanna yelled as she tried to grab Damien's shoulder, but he shakes her off as Damien begins casually walking over to the robots.

"Damien, don't do it," Jessica warns as Damien sighs and stops walking as he turned to them

"I'm sorry, girls, but I can't ignore this. I have to do something."

"But the law-"

_"1..."_

"Screw the law!" Damien shouted as the girls were taken back by his shout and were even more surprised to see Damien suddenly turning around as he began sprinting towards the robots.

_"This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin."_ The robots said as he and the other robots brought out their deadly weapons, and were about to destroy the restaurant, but stopped by the sight of Damien running towards them.

"I don't think so you rust buckets! You better hope your shock-proof because I'm going to bring the thunder!" Damien yelled as he reached towards the robots and leaped into the air as he threw out his fist.

**"Shazam!" **Damien yelled as a blue lightning bolt hits his body and transforms him into Captain Marvel as he punches through the robot with ease, and it blows up as the girls gasped at his actions.

"Listen up, girls!" Captain Marvel shouted while sitting up from the floor as he gave them a stern look. "Whether or not it is legal for them to destroy this place, it doesn't matter because the store owners didn't agree to have this place demolished. So as heroes, we must protect this place with everything we have." Captain Marvel says passionately as Diana felt inspired by his words and grinned as she finally made up her mind and ripped off her clothes, revealing her Amazonian armor underneath as she turned to her comrades.

"Captain Marvel is right, girls! It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law. Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do." Wonder Woman says before pulling out her sword as she raised it into the air dramatically. "Come, my sisters! This is our time!" Diana shouted as the girls still looked a little unsure, but after watching a robot walking towards the scared couple with a mace in its hands, the girls narrowed their eyes as they sprang into action. The store owners hugged each other in fear as the robot was about to strike them until it was punched to death by Supergirl as she smirked.

"Cap, Princess, you're right! This is our time!" Supergirl says, not knowing that two robots were sneaking up behind her as they were about to strike her, when suddenly, one of them was transformed into a potted plant while the other one was tied up by an electric grappling hook as it was short-circuited and broke down.

"Yeah!" Batgirl, Zatanna, Green Lantern, and Bumblebee cheered as Captain Marvel smiled, and turned to a smiling Wonder Woman

"That's what I'm talking about. What do you say, Wonder Woman? Want first dibs?" Captain Marvel asked as Wonder Woman grinned and unsheathed her sword.

"With pleasure!" She yelled as the Amazonian let out a battle cry and charged at a robot as she sliced it in half. Three more robots showed up, but Diana wasn't scared as she brought out her lasso and ensnared the robots as she then used her super-strength to twirl them around in the air. After a few seconds of twirling, Wonder Woman lets them go as she tosses them towards another group of robots, and they blew up as she dusts off her hands.

Captain Marvel flew in the air with his body sparking with blue electricity as he punches through a robot and kicks another one as four more robots showed up and surrounded him. The fearless hero grins at his adversaries as he raised his hands, and miniature clouds formed above the robots as the young Champion threw down his hands, and the robots were blown up by small bursts of lightning.

Batgirl cheered in excitement as she swung around the restaurant with her grappling hook and kicked a robot down before pulling out three Batarangs as she throws them at a robot, and it blows up. Two more robots charged towards her as they swung at her, but Barbara expertly backflips away as she pulls out a tiny green canister and throws it at them. The small canister landed in front of the robots as the evil tin cans stared at it in confusion and beeped in surprise as the canister released a cloud of acid gas that melted them down into a puddle. Barbara smirked at her victory before noticing more robots charging towards her as she grinned and pulled out her explosive batarangs as she throws them at her adversaries.

Floating above a group of robots, Supergirl smirked as she used her heat vision to meltdown half of the robots and then used her freeze breath to freeze the other half. The last remaining robots pulled out their guns as they tried to shoot at the Girl of Steel, but failed to kill her as the bullets bounced off her indestructible skin. Kara rolled her eyes at them as she then charged at the still shooting robots and punched them all to pieces.

"Hi-yah!" Karen shouted while flying across the air like an angry bee as she threw a punch at one of the robots...and whimpered in pain as she cradled her injured hand. Noticing that Bumblee needs help, Zatanna's eyes glowed purple as she pulled out her wand and aimed at the robot.

_"Rof a riaf thgif, nrut otni eht ezis fo a etirps!"_ Zatanna chanted as she transformed the robot into the size of an ant. Bumblebee smirked down at the scared robot as she punches through the robot, and it blew up.

"Thank, Zee," Bumblebee says as Zatanna grinned.

"Thank you, thank you," Zatanna says while conjuring multiple energy hands that applauded for her as Karen sweatdrops at her actions. "Nobody gets past the great Zatanna," Zatanna says with her eyes closed as multiple robots walked past her and heads towards a couple of teenagers wearing Lex Luthor's VR glasses.

"Great Hera! Why do they not run?" Diana asked while using her Lasso of Truth to tie up several robots as she turns to Supergirl. "Quickly, Supergirl, you must-"

"Got it!" Supergirl says as she flew past Wonder Woman and reached the robots.

"No, wait!"

"I said, I got it!" Supergirl says as she grabbed the arm of one of the robots, and twirled it around as she accidentally ripped off the robot's arm and it flew in the air...towards a pair of distracted teenagers!

"Whoa!" Green Lantern says while trapping several robots in a green cage as she created a trampoline that bounced the robot over to a distracted Captain Marvel and crashed into him as the robot sends him flying to a wall, cracking it.

"Lantern!" Captain Marvel says with an annoyed look while pushing off the robot from his body as Jessica smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Cap!" Green Lantern says as the wall cracked above them, and a piece of the ceiling fell down as she reacted quickly and caught the giant rubble with a green net made out of will.

"Lantern!" Captain Marvel shouted worriedly as a robot rushed towards him and tackled him through a wall as they crashed against a truck. Grunting, Captain Marvel glared at the robot as it raised its hand, and it morphed into a chain saw as he swung at Damien's neck, but luckily, his Stamina of Atlas protected him from being killed as he raised his hand and blasted the robot off with a small lightning blast. Back with Green Lantern, we see her still holding the piece of the rubble as she lost her concentration of the cage construct she created, and the robots escaped.

"Bumblebee! Try short-circuiting them!" Green Lantern ordered as Bumblebee nodded and turned to the robots as they pulled out all of their weapons and aimed at the small heroine as Bumblebee's face paled.

"I-I can't do it, it's too scary," Bumblebee says nervously before flying away as Captain Marvel flew in and was dumbfounded to see Batgirl standing on top of a robot as she was punching it.

"Batgirl! What the hell are you doing!? Stop goofing around and use your weapons!" Captain Marvel shouted as Barbara nodded and bounced off the robot as she was about to use her weapons, but got distracted as she didn't know which weapon to use. "Batgirl-Oh, screw it! I'll just do it myself!" Captain Marvel shouted as he held out his hands and shot out a magical lightning tendril that zapped every robot in sight but accidentally hits Kara as she screamed in pain and fell down on her knees as smoke came off her back.

"Supergirl!" Captain Marvel shouted as he flew over to her and kneeled down her trembling form as he gave her a worried look. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He says before grunting as he was punched by an angry Kara and fell down as she looks over him with a really pissed off look.

"That _hurt, _you bastard!" Supergirl yelled with her eyes glowing red as she shot her heat vision at him, but luckily, Diana showed up as she blocked the heat vision with her bracelets, and gave the young Kryptonian a stern look.

"Supergirl! Control yourself!" Diana yelled as Kara growled at her and was about to retort when suddenly Zatanna showed up as she was dancing across the battlefield.

"Take this hideous beast's!" Zatanna says while zapping every robot in sight. But one of her magical blasts accidentally hits Kara in her back and sends her flying towards Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel as they crashed against a wall.

"I didn't mean you," Zatanna says sheepishly as Kara glared at her and was about to melt her face off but then stopped as she and the others saw that the building was becoming unstable due to their fighting and was coming down.

"The building is coming down!" Batgirl yelled panickily as Captain Marvel eyed the citizens still in the restaurant and reacted instantly as he gave his team a serious look.

"Lantern, Zatanna, keep the building stable! Everybody else, save the civilians!" Captain Marvel ordered as everybody nodded and went to work as Green Lantern and Zatanna used their combined power to create a giant green/purple energy net that held the roof in place while Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl used their super speed to rush every civilian outside, and Batgirl and Bumblebee saved the store owners and Barry as they followed after their team. With the citizens now safe, Green Lantern and Zatanna let go of the roof as they flew outside, and everybody watched in horror as the restaurant got destroyed.

_"Thank you for your cooperation. You will receive a bill for any damage to city property. Have a nice day."_ One of the robots says before leaving with his other robot brothers. Captain and the supergirls continued staring at the destroyed building in misery, not believing how much they screwed up as Wonder Woman suddenly grew angry and turned to a horrified Kara.

**Smack!**

"Ow!" Supergirl yelped, feeling her skin go red from Wonder Woman's slap as she glared at the Amazon. "What was that for!?"

"For jumping headfirst into the battle without waiting for my orders!" Diana yelled as Kara scoffs and crossed her arms.

"Well, excuse me, Princess, but in case you didn't notice, I wasn't the one who zapped my teammates!" Kara says while glaring at Captain Marvel and Zatanna, who grew guilty.

"Sorry about that, darling. I got carried away." Zatanna apologized as Damien nodded.

"Yeah, Kara, I didn't mean for my lightning to hit you. I still don't have full control of my magic yet." Shazam admitted as Kara scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, right, like I'm supposed to believe you. This is the cafeteria thing all over again." Kara says while crossing her arms as Damien glared at her.

"How can you still blame for that when you know it was Barbara's fault!?" Captain Marvel says, not noticing that Batgirl had wandered off to investigate the building as the team continued arguing.

"Kara, you got to learn to control yourself and stop being so reckless!" Wonder Woman yelled at Kara as she glared at him.

"Well, at least I was actually fighting, unlike _some_ people," Kara says while glaring at Bumblebee as the shy girl shrinks back from her gaze.

"I-I was fighting," Karen says meekly as Zatanna scoffed.

"When you weren't pissing your pants in fear." She says snarkily as Karen looks down in sadness.

"If you want to yell at someone, yell at her!" Supergirl says while pointing at Green Lantern as she glared at her. "She wears one of the most powerful devices in the whole universe in her fingertips, and yet she barely did anything! One flick of that magic ring and we could've easily won!" Kara shouted as Green Lantern rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, like how Zatanna took out our strongest members with her showboating?" Green Lantern says as Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"At least my magic did more than some silly rope and lame lightning spells," Zatanna says sassily as Diana and Damien gasped offendedly.

"Oh, how dare you!?" They yelled in unison as the team began arguing with each other. While they were fighting, Batgirl spotted a small badge with the logo of Lexcorp on it as she gasped.

"You guys! You guys!" Barbara yelled, getting their attention as she runs up to them. "It's okay, it's okay, we can fix this! A city will never demolish a private business, and endanger the public because they were rigged by Lex Luthor." Batgirl says while pointing at the badge as Captain Marvel and the girls gave Barbara incredulous looks.

"Lex Luthor?" Green Lantern asked while placing her hands on her hips as Barbara nodded.

"The wealthiest and most powerful man in Metropolis?" Zatanna asked, unconvinced as Barbara nodded again, and Kara rubs her temple in annoyance.

"Oh, jeez, Batgirl, focus. Why would Lex destroy a small restaurant that sells cupcakes?" Kara asked as Batgirl opened her mouth...and closed it as she realized that she doesn't have any evidence on Lex Luthor.

"I...I...I don't know." Batgirl says as the girls shook their heads at her, and she looks down sadly.

"Face it. We were never meant to be heroes." Karen says while taking off her suit angrily as she stuffed it into her bag. "Especially me." She says bitterly before walking away.

"Bumblebee, wait!"

"Well, I for one, concur with Karen," Zatanna says as a purple mist covered her body, and she transformed back into her civilian form. "I never wanted to do this in the first place," Zatanna says before huffing as she walks away.

"No, you guys, come on," Barbara says with tears appearing in her eyes as Jessica sighs and took off her Green Lantern Ring as she transforms back into her civilian form.

"I knew this stupid ring will only lead to violence and destruction," Jessica says before storming off.

"Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps," Kara says while putting on her normal clothes as she placed her hands in her pockets and walked off. Barbara watched her go sadly just as smoke covered the area as Diana flinches.

"Oh, no," Diana says with a nervous look as Barbara and Damien gave her confused looks.

"Wonder Woman, what's going on?" Damien asked as shadowy figures appeared from the smoke and Diana groans.

"Barbara Gordon, Damien Hart, meet...my mother," Diana says as a large muscular woman appeared. The woman is a thousand-years-old with long blonde hair, a muscular built, and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of golden armor with a small crown on her head, and she wears a giant cloak that seems to be made out of animal fur. Her name is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.

"Dude, why does your mom looks like a final boss out of a videogame?" Barbara asked nervously while hiding behind Captain Marvel as the Queen of the Amazons gave her daughter a stern look.

"Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without _my_ permission? This is unacceptable, Diana!" Hippolyta yelled as Diana slumped her shoulders in guiltiness, and Barbara gave her friend a surprised look.

"Wait, you snuck out? But I thought it was your destiny to save the world of Man?" She asked as Hippolyta scoffs.

"This insolent child has no such destiny! She has disgraced our people!" Hippolyta says as Diana felt even worse than she has before as she teared up. Shaking her head at her daughter, Hippolyta grabs Diana by her ear and begins dragging her.

"Come, Diana, it's time to go home, and accept the punishment of your immortal life, young lady." The Queen of the Amazons says while dragging a yelping Diana to a nearby boat filled with other amazons.

"Diana?" Barbara says while reaching out her hand as Diana gave her a depressed look.

"Farewell, my friends," Diana says as they faded into the fog.

**"Shazam."** Batgirl flinches as a magical lightning bolt rained behind her, and turns around as she saw Damien back in his mortal form.

"Damien?" Barbara asked quietly as Damien ignores her and puts on his hoodie as he turns around and walked away. "Damien, wait!" Batgirl says while running towards him as she hugs him by his waist. "You can't go! You are all that I've left!" Barbara says with tears running down her face as Damien turns to her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Barbara. I know it's your dream to be part of a superhero group, but this isn't working out. Maybe it's best if I continue with my hero work on my own." Damien says while gently pushing Barbara off of him as he continued walking away.

"Damien..." Barbara says softly as she watched Damien disappeared into the night, and her shoulders started shaking as she took off her mask and threw it in the ground as she cried.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	3. Sweet Justice Part 2

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Shazam! I hope that you guys will enjoy the chapter...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Later at night, we see Damien Hart solemnly making his way through the streets of Metropolis with a miserable look on his face as he sighs and walks past an electronic store, which showed all of the TV's broadcasting a news alert of an evil mad genius escaping from prison a couple of hours ago...Damien didn't notice it though as he was still too depressed about the fiasco earlier to pay attention to his surroundings.

Meanwhile, at an industrial factory, we see Pamela, who now looks vastly different from before, slowly walking out of the fiery remains of the destroyed building as she walked a few feet ahead before turning around to admire her work as she giggled to herself evilly. Pamela's new look consisted of her skin turning into a deeper shade of green with her grey eyes now being colored emerald green, her short red hair was now curly, and she wears dark green lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a giant leaf dress that barely covered her body and exposed all of her alluring features. Pamela has now transformed into her villain form, Poison Ivy.

"Ah, I love the smell of death and destruction of modern progress in the night." Poison Ivy says while rubbing the leaf of a small plant that sprouted out of the ground as she grinned before raising an eyebrow as she noticed a moping Damien walking passed her while seemingly oblivious of the burning building and supervillain beside him as he continued walking.

"Is that Damien? What is he doing here?" Poison Ivy asks herself as she watched him go curiously but then flinched as she heard police sirens. "Crap! Got to switch!" Poison Ivy says as she looks around, and spotted a nearby tree as she hid behind it, and changed back into her civilian form as she pops her head out, and smiled at the tree. "Thanks for the assistance, buddy," Pamela says as she begins walking away casually, and smirked as she saw multiple police cars raced passed her, and she giggled.

"Idiot monkeys," Pamela says to herself amusedly as she placed her hands on her pockets and continued walking as she spotted Damien sitting on a bench with his hands placed on his head. Pamela stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging with an indifferent look as she was about to walk away, but stopped walking as a very, very, _very_, tiny voice in her head told her to be a good person and check on him. Sighing heavily, Pamela listened to the small voice as she turned around and walks towards Damien as she sat down beside him.

"You look like shit," Pamela says bluntly as Damien turned to her with an annoyed raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, I haven't noticed," Damien says sarcastically as the duo remained silent for a few moments, both not knowing what to say to each other as an awkward silence rang out. "So, what are you doing out here this late at night?" Damien asked, deciding to break the silence as Pamela shrugs.

"I was attending some personal business," Pamela answers cooly as she spotted more police cars racing past them, and she smirked a little before turning to Damien. "But what are you doing out here? I thought you will be hanging out with your little 'gal pals'." Pamela says sarcastically as Damien blinked in surprise.

"How do you know about the girls?"

"I saw you and those losers hanging out in the carnival earlier, you all looked like you were all having fun. Although, I don't know how you can go from fighting each other in a food fight to hanging out in a carnival like best buds."

"We had come to an agreement and became fast friends. Anyway, how do you know about the food fight?" Damien asked as Pamela gave him a deadpanned look.

"How could I not? It was what everyone could talk about during school, and I have to say, I'm really kicking myself for leaving the cafeteria so early."

"Why? Because you wanted to help stop the food fight?" Damien asked as Pamela looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"No, because I would've joined in! It sounded so fun!" Pamela says with an evil smirk as Damien stared at her with a sweatdrop.

"You're weird, you know that," Damien says as Pamela shrugs, and rested her arms behind her head.

"Eh, I've been called worse. So, anyway, why do you like someone kicked your puppy and punched your grandma in the face?" Pamela asked as Damien sighed and looked away sadly.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"...Okay." Pamela says as she stood up and begins to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! I was just kidding, I really needed someone to talk to!"

"Oh, sorry," Pamela says awkwardly as she walked back to the bench and sat down. "Proceed."

"Okay, well, after we made amends, the girls and I wanted to form this...group together, but so far, we haven't had much success. In fact, the last time we tried to do something together, it went from bad to disaster in an instant! After that, we kind of went our separate ways, and now I couldn't help but miss them, and I feel horrible that I gave up on them so easily. You know what I mean?" Damien asked Pamela before sweatdropping as he noticed her sleeping on the bench. "Wake up!" An annoyed Damien shouted while shaking her as she woke up with a startled gasp.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Pamela yelled groggily as she shook her head and turned back to Damien as she gave him a fake sympathetic look. "Sorry, that I went to sleep, your whiny sob story was boring me to tears," Pamela says, rather rudely as Damien glared at her and stood up.

"Fine, if you don't want to help me then I will leave," Damien says as he turned around to leave, but stopped as Pamela spoke up.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't help, I just didn't want to hear you whining for nothing," Pamela says as Damien turned to her confusedly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as Pamela gestured him to sit, and he complied with her wishes as she begins to explain.

"Okay, so this group thing, did it mean a lot to you and your friends?" Pamela asked as Damien nodded. "And you said that you all give up because you keep failing?" Pamela asked as Damien nodded, only to then yelped in pain as Pamela struck him in the back of his head and gave him an incredulous look. "Well, duh, dingus! You just started this group thing, so of course, it doesn't work the first few times. That's why, as a group, you all have to keep trying so that you can all succeed. You can't just give up on the first day." Pamela says as Damien was about to retort, but stopped as he thought about what she said carefully.

"Huh, I guess your right. I mean, we did just started literally today, so it makes sense why we're not a perfect unit, yet, but I'm sure if we keep practicing and spending more time together, we will be able to be the most formidable superhero team in all of Metropolis!" Damien declared determinedly while standing up as Pamela blinks.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Pam asked confusedly as Damien flinched and turned to her nervously.

"I-I mean, the most formidable...scrapbooking team in all of Metropolis," Damien says awkwardly as Pam gave him a very deadpanned look.

"Scrapbooking? That's what you are all doing?" Pam asked as Damien nodded with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Yeah, that it is. Anyway, thanks for the advice, Pam, you're a real friend." Damien says while running off as Pamela watched him go with wide eyes.

"Yeah...friend," Pam says, not knowing how to feel about being regarded as a friend by a human being. After a few seconds of thinking about it, Pamela scrunched up her face in disgust as she shakes her head and stood up as she walked away. Back with Damien, we see the young teen running across the streets of Metropolis with a serious look on his face as he spotted a nearby phone booth and ran inside as he closed the door.

**"Shazam!"** Damien shouted as a blue lightning bolt rained down on the phone booth and destroyed it to smithereens as Captain Marvel appeared out of the cloud of smoke. "Huh, Mr. Kent was right, it _is_ fun to change inside of a phone booth." Captain Marvel says to himself amusedly before crouching down as he took off into the night sky and looked around as he tried to search for his friends.

"Now we've been torn apart, our story ends before it even starts!" Barbara sings horribly while sitting in the middle of the crater of what used to be Sweat Justice as she was listening to some sad music with her mask off.

"Barbara!" Captain Marvel shouted while landing behind her as Barbara couldn't hear and continued singing off-key with her eyes closed.

"Though our love was a no-go, I don't wanna go so low!"

"Barbara?"

"Baby, you and me!"

"Barbara!"

"We were the greatest team!"

"BARBARA!" Captain Marvel screamed with thunder roaring above them as Barabra jumped in surprise and took off her AirPods as she blanched when she saw Captain Marvel standing behind her.

"Oh my god, were you standing there the entire time listening to me sing!?" Barbara asked as he nodded sheepishly, and she blushed heavily. "Oh, this is so embarrassing!" Barbara cried out while covering herself with her cape as Captain Marvel walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If its any consolation, I'm bad at signing as well." He admitted as Barbara poke her head out of her cape and glare at him as she shrugs him off.

"Don't try to cheer up, you meanie! I'm still mad at you for abandoning me!" Barbara says while hiding her head back into her cape again as Captain Marvel heard muffled sobs from under it and grew guilty as he sat beside her, and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry, Babs. I shouldn't have left you like that. I was acting like a real jerk."

"Real jerk," Barbara mumbles under her cape as Captain Marvel sighed and grabbed Barabra's cape as he pulled it off her, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Look, Barbara, I'm sorry for abandoning you like that. I was just so mad that we failed to save Sweet Justice and the whole team falling apart thing wasn't making things any better, but after talking with a friend earlier, I came to a realization. Sure we may not be the most perfect superhero team or even heroes by that matter, but by being part of a team, we can help one another learn from our mistakes and grow stronger because of it! That's why I need your help getting the group back together because you were the one that brought us together, and you will be the one to bring us back." Captain Marvel says sincerely as Barbara gasped but then nodded determinedly as she stood up.

"You're right, Damien! I can't give up on his team, not now, not never!" Barbara says while grabbing her mask from the ground as she puts it on, and turned to Captain Marvel with a smirk. "Let's go, Captain! Time to rally up the girls to rescue Diana from her Mom, and the Amazons!" Batgirl says excitedly while leaping into his arms as Captain Marvel took off into the air, and turned to her curiously.

"Okay, so convincing the girls to join our little superhero group won't be easy, so I was wondering if you have any suggestions?" Captain Marvel asked as Batgirl smirked smugly.

"Don't worry, my Champion friend, I'm sure we will be able to easily convince them to join us."

"No, I won't join you," Kara says bluntly as Batgirl and Captain Marvel were standing outside of her house on her porch.

"But-" Batgirl says as she was about to protest, but shuts up as Kara slams her door on her face. This process kept repeating itself over and over again as every time that Batgirl and Captain Marvel tried to talk to one of the girls, they always responded by slamming their doors at their faces...well, except for Karen who kept apologizing to them about not joining them so much that caused an annoyed Batgirl and Captain Marvel to slam the doors on their faces by themselves.

"Well, that was a bust." Captain Marvel grumbled while sitting on the sidewalk near a convenience store with a disheartened Batgirl as multiple people walked past them with a few of them gawking at the heroes while those who were wearing Lex Luthors VR glasses ignored them as they continued walking on aimlessly. "What do we do know?" Captain Marvel asked as Batgirl was about to speak up, but then something fell out of Captain Marvel's pocket as he grabbed it and smiled as he realized that it was the carnival picture that he and the other girls took together earlier.

"We had such a good time together, I wish there was a way to remind them of our friendship and help us save Diana." Captain Marvel says as Batgirl stared at the picture with an intense look before gasping as an idea popped into her head, and she smiled brightly.

"Captain, you're a genius!" Batgirl screamed excitedly as she leans over and kisses his cheek, causing Damien to blush heavily as Barbara took out her laptop and cracks her knuckles as she winced. "Ow! That was not as badass as I hoped." Batgirl says before getting back to work as she begins typing on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Captain Marvel asked, after recovering from the sudden kiss as Batgirl turned to him with a smug grin.

"This," Batgirl says as she presses a button on the keyboard, and instantly four windows popped up as they showed the annoyed faces of their friends.

_"I'm not talking to you, Babs!"_ Kara, Zatanna, Jess, and Karen said in unison as they raised their hands to hang up the call.

"Guys, don't hang up!" Batgirl shouted, stopping the girls from ending the call as Kara glared at her.

_"Give us one reason why?"_

"Because I need you to fight!" Batgirl says heroically as her friends gave her deadpanned looks. "Plus, the alarm will sound again," Batgirl added quickly as the girls groaned.

"Nice." Captain Marvel says to Barbara while giving her a fistbump as the girls glared at them, and an angry Zatanna spoke up.

_"Look, Babs, Pretty Boy, no matter how many times you guys beg us to join you, we will refuse because the l__ast time we tried to hero up, it didn't go so well. So, unless you two can come up with a real reason on why we should help you, we're hanging up."_ Zatanna says as Batgirl glared at her.

"Fine, you want a reason? Here's one. Damien, hand me the photo." Batgirl says as Captain Marvel nodded and handed his carnival photo over to her as she then showed it to the girls, who grew melancholy at the sight of it as Batgirl and Captain Marvel gave them solemn looks.

"Girls, we know that none of you really wanted to be heroes, but Diana did," Barbara says while pointing at the laughing face of Diana as she gave the girls a serious look. "Diana dreamed of being a great hero ever since she came to Metropolis, but now her dreams are shattered as she's being dragged away by her Mom to her island and never being able to return here ever again. For once, Diana needs us to be her heroes to save her before it's too late, and she goes away forever!" Batgirl says as the girls looked down guilty, and Captain Marvel pops in as he gave his friends a stern look.

"Girls, remember what I said earlier about heroes not choosing to do their job, but because it's their responsibility to do so? Well, now you all have a choice to make. Either sit by and do nothing as your friend will be sent off forever or do the responsible thing and suit up to save the day. What do you say?"

_"...Yeah, sorry, Babs, shorty, but you guys got cut off there for a few seconds. Do you mind repeating all of that again?"_ Kara asked, causing Damien and Barbara to faceplant anime style as the girls laughed. _"Ha, ha, nah, I'm just kidding, I will go and help out,"_ Kara says as Captain Marvel and Batgirl quickly sat up from the ground with shocked/happy looks on their faces.

"Really? You mean it?" Barbara asked as the girls nodded.

_"Yeah, you and Damien were right. We must save Diana from her family!"_ Jess says as Karen pops in meekly.

_"I'm still not sure if I will make a good hero, but Diana is my friend, and I want to help,"_ Karen says with a weak determined smile.

_"Just text us where you are, and we'll meet up with you soon darlings,"_ Zatanna says with a wink before shutting off the call as the rest of the girls did the same, and Batgirl beams as she hugs Damien.

"We did it, Damien!" She screamed as Damien smiled.

"Yeah, we did." Captain Marvel says before noticing how long Batgirl was hugging him as he coughed. "Uh, Babs? You can let go now."

"Oh, right," Batgirl says sheepishly while letting go of him as she and Damien looked away from each other awkwardly, and waited for the rest of the girls to show up.

* * *

An hour later, we see a miserable Diana being taken out to sea by her Mother and fellow Amazons as they were drifting out into the ocean on an Amazonian boat. Diana sighs sadly as she looked out at the city fondly and wonders what her friends were doing, not noticing that said friends were peeking up from the side of the ship as they were standing on a green platform made by Green Lantern.

"Okay, there she is," Batgirl says, spotting Diana sitting at the front of the ship as an Amazon walks past them, causing them to flinch as Green Lantern lowers the platform to hide from view as Zatanna turned to Captain Marvel.

"So, how exactly are we going to rescue Diana from the big mean looking warrior ladies?" The magical teen asked as Captain Marvel thought carefully.

"Well, strategy-wise, fighting them head-on is a foolish choice. Even if some of us do have powers, they have thousand of years of experience in fighting and have better teamwork than us, so we will be taken out pretty easily." Captain Marvel explained to the girls before turning back to Diana as he narrows his eyes, and his Wisdom of Solomon began to kick in as an idea popped into his head.

"Okay, here's the plan. Batgirl, Zatanna, you both will cause a distraction on both sides of the ship to draw out the guards. After that, Jess, you will create an airtight bubble around us and dive down into the ocean, so that we can sneak up to the boat undetected. Once we're in front of the ship, Bumblebee, you will fly over to Diana and tell her about our plan, which is for me to grab her and fly back to Metropolis while Kara distracts the Amazons. Everyone got the plan?" Captain Marvel asked as the girls nodded, and he smirked. "Then let us begin."

"Right!" The girls said in unison as Batgirl took out her grappling hook, and fired it as she was whisked away into the air and landed in between the sails while Zatanna floated off the platform and watched as Jess created an airtight bubble around her friends and dived down into the ocean.

"I've been waiting to use this one day," Batgirl whispers to herself excitedly while holding a small canister in her hands as she drops down from the sail, and landed on the ground without making a sound as she rolled back, and hid behind a barrel. Once making sure that no one was looking at her, Batgirl went into action as she pulls the pin and then chucks the canister into the ocean as a giant explosion occurred.

"What was that!?" An Amazon asked as she and others checked to see what set off the explosion while the other half stayed put.

"I guess that's my cue," Zatanna says with a smirk as she cupped her hands and a pink magical appeared in her hands as her eyes glowed pink. _"Ot lla fo eht snozamA ohw kool llud dna derob, tel em ecips pu ruoy yad htiw emos skrowerif!"_ Zatanna chanted as she threw out the magical ball, and it spawned multiple fireworks that went off in the night sky.

"What is the meaning of this!? Who is shooting these weird colorful cannonballs at us?" A small Amazon asked as she and the rest of the Amazons when to check out the fireworks, leaving the ship unguarded just like Damien planned as they appeared at the front of the ship, and swam up to the surface as Jess dissipated her bubble and quickly created a green platform for the others to stand on as Damien turned to Karen.

"Alright, Karen, your up."

"O-Okay," Karen says nervously as Captain Marvel noticed her fear and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to squeak cutely as Captain Marvel gave her a reassuring smile.

"There's no need to be scared, Bumblebee. If anything happens, the girls and I will be here to protect you." He says as Karen blushed heavily at having a boy touch her, and his comforting words as she smiled slightly and nodded. Shrinking down, Bumblebee slowly flew up as she reached the ship and zip across the deck like an angry bee as she approached a depressed Diana and landed on her lap.

"Psst! Diana! Down here!" Bumblebee whispered/yelled as Diana blinks, and gasped as she spotted Bumblebee waving at her.

"Bumblebee?! What are you-"

"Shh! We're here to rescue you." Bumble whispered as Diana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean we-"

"Just wait and see," Karen says with a wink as Captain Marvel suddenly jumps out of the ocean and landed on the boat as he runs over to a startled Diana and grabs her bridal style, causing her to blush slightly as Captain Marvel took off...only to have an angry Hippolyta suddenly appear as she grabbed on to Damien's cape, and pulled him back as she sends the teens flying off backward as they crashed against the docks with a groan.

"You! How dare you try to kidnap my daughter, you Man!" Hippolyta says with a sneer, alerting all of the other Amazons as they rushed over to their Queen's side and pointed their spears at Captain Marvel's neck.

"...Well, that didn't work out as planned...oh, well, time to go to plan B. Supergirl!" Captain Marvel yelled as Supergirl shot out of the ocean like a torpedo, and punched Hippolyta's stomach as the Queen of the Amazons screamed in pain and was sent flying through the air as she crashed against a wall. The Amazons gasped at what they saw as Captain Marvel used the distraction to his advantage, and send out a small wave of blue electricity that zapped everyone's hands, causing them to yelp in pain as they dropped their spears and crawled their injured hands.

"Girls, group up!" Captain Marvel commanded with his hands sparkling with blue electricity as Bumblebee and Kara flew over to his side, and glared at the Amazons as Green Lantern shot out of the ocean and landed beside Damien as she used her ring to cover herself in green knight armor and struck a fighting stance. A purple portal appeared above them as Zatanna and Batgirl drops down and landed on the floor on crouching positions as Batgirl pulled out her batarangs while Z formed purple flames on her hands.

"Girls, get ready to fight on my command!" Captain Marvel shouted as the Amazons recovered from his attack and glared at the teenagers as they pulled out metal shields and crouched down as they stood in fighting stances. "Alright, let's do this! Guardians Attack!" Captain Marvel says as he, the girls, and the Amazons were about to engage in an epic battle, but then-

"Wait, wait, wait! Time out!" Batgirl says, stopping the fight as she turned to Captain Marvel. "Did you just call us Guardians?" Batgirl asked confusedly, and she wasn't the only one puzzled by his statement as the rest of the girls were as equally confused.

"Oh, well, I thought we needed a superhero team name, so I came up with Guardians. What do you think?" Captain Marvel asked as the girls began to think.

"Well...it doesn't totally suck," Supergirl admitted with a shrug.

"It simple yet sounds elegant, I like it!" Zatanna says with a smile.

"Guardians sounds awesome!" Batgirl pipes with her usual cheerful energy.

"I-I like it." Bumble Bee says quietly with a blush.

"Hmmm...I can work with it." Green Lantern says while nodding in satisfaction.

"Guardians...I quite like the sound of that." Wonder Woman says with a smirk as Captain Marvel smiled.

"Cool, so from now on, we are called Guardians." He says as the girls murmured in agreement.

"Uh, hello? Can we get back to the battle, please?" An Amazon says exasperatedly as Damien smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Right, back to the battle." He says before clearing his throat as the young Champion then glared at the Amazons. "Guardians Attack!" Captain Marvel commanded as the girls nodded and went into action!

"Whoa!" Batgirl says while dodging multiple strikes thrown by an Amazon as Barbara was barely able to evade her punches and jumped back as the Amazon threw a kick at her. Landing in a crouch, Batgirl narrowed her eyes at her adversary as she took out fire batarangs and then threw them at the Amazon as they flew past her.

"Ha, ha, you aim like a child!" Amazon says with an arrogant smile as Batgirl smirked.

"Wasn't aiming at you~," Batgirl says with a sing-songy voice as she ducks down and covers her head as the Amazon raised an eyebrow and turned around as she saw Batgirl's batarangs planted on the floor as they blinked red.

"Oh, crap." The Amazon as the batarangs went off and let off a big explosion that sends the screaming Amazon overboard.

"Yes!" Batgirl cheered as she pumped her fist into the air in victory.

"Fight back, you coward!" A curly-haired Amazon shouted while grappling with Green Lantern, who was still wearing her Knight armor, as the female warrior managed to push Green Lantern closer to the edge of the ship. The Hispanic girl gritted her teeth as she glanced at the ocean, and an idea popped into her head as she turned back to growling Amazon with a smirk.

"Fighting isn't always the answer, brute! Sometimes, it's okay just to stand back and do nothing!" Green Lantern shouted as she dissipated her armor, and fell back as the Amazon lost her balance, and stumble in her steps as she fell overboard. "See?" Jess asks mockingly as she smirked. With Zatanna, we see the young magician yelping in surprise as an Amazon swung her sword at her, and Zatanna fell down as a pair of Amazon's loomed over her with grins on their faces as Zatanna whimpered in fear.

_"Eseht yracs snozamA peek gnithgif em htiw a tsul rof a thgif, os I lliw egnahc eht sedit yb gniraeppasid morf thgis!"_ Zatanna chanted fearfully as she covered her head, and the Amazons smirked as they were about to strike her with their spears when suddenly Zatanna dissapeared from sight.

"What the!? Where did she go!?" The Amazon asked confusedly as the other Amazon shrugged, and they looked for the young magician.

"Huh, that worked," Zatanna says to herself amusedly as the Amazons heard her voice, and grinned as they managed to locate where the voice was coming from, and one of the Amazon's thrust her spear at her. "I should really learn to shut my mouth," Zatanna yelled nervously as the spear was about to impale her when suddenly Bumblebee appeared still in her shrunken form as she flew in and grew back to her normal height as she caught the spear in her hands.

"Whoa!" The Amazon cried out in shock, surprised by her sudden appearance as Zatanna used the distraction to her advantage and raised her hands as she fired a purple magical beam that pushed back the Amazons, and sends them crashing to a wall as they were knocked out.

"Thanks for the save, Bee." A grateful Zatanna says to a bashful Bumblebee as the small girl nodded with a smile.

Supergirl grunted in effort as she and an Amazon were struggling for dominance as the female warrior grinned at the blonde teenager and gave her a headbutt as her head was thrown back. The Amazon grinned, only for her eyes to widen as Kara slowly lowered her head and spits out a tooth as she smirked and delivered an even more devasting headbutt to the Amazon's face as Supergirl not only broke her nose but also managed to render her unconscious as well.

Captain Marvel was trading blows with an Amazon as he seems to be winning, but then, another Amazon appeared as she tried to strike his back with her spear. Captain Marvel reacted swiftly as he dodged the attack and did a triple backflip to gain some distance from the Amazons as he landed on the ground and raised his hands as they sparked with electricity. The Amazons gasped in shock as Captain Marvel created two whips made out of electricity as he grinned, and flicks one of them at an Amazon as it wraps around her, and electrocuted her as she screamed in pain and was then rendered unconscious.

The other Amazon stepped back in fear as Captain Marvel turned to her, and flicks his other lightning whip at her, but she managed to dodge it as the whip raced towards the foremast and slashed it through the middle. The Amazon grinned smugly at the young Champion, thinking that he missed as a grinning Captain Marvel pointed above her, and the Amazon looked up as she saw the foremast falling towards her, and she screamed as the foremast collided against her, and she was knocked out unconscious.

"By the Gods!" Diana yelled in shock as she couldn't help but be touched at seeing all of her friends fighting for her as a groaning Green Lantern slide beside her and wipes the blood out of her mouth as she turned to Wonder Woman.

"Diana, we won't let you go without a fight!" Green Lantern says before flying away from a sword strike from an Amazon as she responded by constructing a giant fan that blew her away.

"We're sorry we gave up, Diana!" Zatanna shouted while throwing purple fireballs at an Amazon, who protected herself with her shield as another Amazon appeared and smacked Zatanna away as the young girl crashed against the floor. Zatanna grunted in pain as the Amazon was about to attack her, but was stopped by Bumblebee as she swarmed around her.

"You gotta come back and be part of our team again!" Bumblebee yelled.

"It won't be the same without having you around! We need you back!" Batgirl shouted while riding on an Amazon, who tried to shake her off as Barbara takes out a couple of Battasers, and shocked the Amazon as she screamed in pain.

"Really?" Diana asked with a small smile before frowning as she heard a couple of people scream and turned around as she saw Supergirl and Captain Marvel being dogpiled by nearly every Amazon left on the ship.

"Diana! You're not just a member of our team, your also our friend, and we won't let you leave behind, so please fight with us!" Captain Marvel grunted out as an Amazo was sitting on his head.

"Princess! You once said that I could be the greatest hero the world of Man has ever known, but it wasn't me, it's you! So, hurry and help us!" Supergirl shouted while grunting in pain at feeling multiple Amazons sitting on her spine as Captain Marvel heard her scream of pain and grew angry as his eye glowed blue, and his body radiated with electricity.

**"Shazam!"** Captain Marvel shouted as a blue lightning bolt rained down on them, and blew back all of the amazons as it also changed Captain Marvel back into his mortal form.

"Ugh, finally! Thanks, shorty." Kara says while cracking her back as Damien smiled before yelping as he was lifted in the air by a pissed-off looking Hippotyla.

"Who are you?! How do you know the Wizard's name!?" She asked while grabbing his throat as she begins strangling a bit, and Damien struggled to breathe as Diana grew angry and stood up as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mother, let go of my friend, and command the Amazons to stand down this instant!" Diana shouted firmly, causing everyone to stop fighting as the Amazons gasped at Diana's bold claim.

"How dare you to speak to your mother/Queen like that?!" Hippolyta asked in outrage while still strangling Damien as Diana narrowed her eyes at her.

"It wasn't a request..." Diana says while crouching down as she then leaped towards her surprised mother with her fist raised in the air. "...IT WAS A COMMAND!" Diana roared out as she threw a punch at her mother, who had to let go of Damien to block her punch as a mini shockwave rang out.

"You little brat!" Hippolyta says while twisting Diana's arm as the young Amazon yelped in pain, and Hippolyta used the distraction to grab her angry daughter into a headlock as Diana struggled to break free. "Don't you realize that your only 317-years-old, Diana?! A little girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decisions! So, do as I say, and-"

"Your wrong!" Damien screamed while still recovering from being almost strangled to death as he glared at the shocked Queen. The Amazon's gasped in shock as they couldn't believe that this mere Man has the gall to challenge their Queen like that as they watched Damien marched up to Diana's mother. "Diana is capable of making these types of decisions because she's the strongest, passionate, strong-willed woman I've ever met! And you're too damn stubborn to see that!"

"How dare you speak up to me like this, Man?" Hippolyta asked furiously as she lets go of Diana and marches up to him as she glared at the young teen. "What do you know more about my daughter that her own mother knows?!" She yelled as Damien glared back at her, not afraid of the large Amazon in the slightest as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I know that Diana is passionate enough to inspire us into becoming a team of heroes. I also know that your daughter was skilled and strong-willed enough to train all of us into the capable fighters that you see today. And finally, I know that your daughter is more than old enough to make her own decisions because she's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman...a Wonder Woman if you say." Damien says with a smirk as Diana stared at him in awe, not believing that he was standing up to her as she tightened her fists tightly, and nodded to herself determinedly as she walked over to her mother.

"He's right, Mother, while I may be young, I have completed the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite, which proves that I'm no longer a little girl anymore, but my own woman, and I decided who I want to be. It is Amazon law." Diana says as Hippolyta glared at her daughter, but it seems her anger was fake as she seems to be tearing up. Seeing this, Damien started to feel bad for the depressed-looking Mother, so with a tired sigh, Damien walked up to Hippolyta and gave her a sympathetic look as he patted her back comfortably.

"Look, Hippolyta, I know you're sad to see your daughter go, but even you have to agree that your daughter has to grow up someday. She can't stay on Themyscira forever, you know?"

"I...I...I know." Hippolyta says while sitting down on the floor sadly as Damien did the same, and watch as she placed her hand on her temples and sighed heavily. "I know more than anyone that my daughter is ready to face the dangers of the world of Man."

"Then why won't you let me leave, Mother?" Diana asked while sitting beside her mother as Hippolyta gave her a sad smile.

"Oh, Diana, the reason I didn't want you to leave wasn't just because I was afraid that you will be hurt by the dangers of Man, but because I was afraid that once you decided to stay here...you might not want to return to Themyscira ever again," Hippolyta admitted tearfully as Damien frowned and wiped away her tears as he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh, Hippolyta, just because Diana likes it here, it doesn't mean that she will never return to Themyscira. I mean, it is her home after all." Damien says as Hippolyta stared at him surprised, not believing that a Man would be comforting her as Diana gave her mom a disbelief look.

"Mother, you can't honestly believe that I will never come back, right? You and I both know that I love Themyscira with all my heart."

"Then why do you want to go?" Hippolyta asked quietly as Diana smiled at her.

"Because, Mother, I would never properly grow up as a woman if I stay in one place all of my life. To be a proper future Queen of Themyscira, I must head out into the world and see what it has to offer me! Don't you agree, Mother?"

"I...I...I agree." Hippolyta says with a defeated sigh as Diana beams.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, I will allow you to stay in Man's world," Hippolyta says as Diana squealed excitedly and stood up as she eagerly ran over to the girls to tell them about the good news while the Queen of Themyscira turned to Damien and gave him a curious look.

"Tell me, Man, who are you?" She asked as Damien smiled.

"I'm a friend of your daughters. My name is Damien Hart, and I'm the Champion of **Shazam**." Damien says as a lightning bolt appeared and struck him as he transformed into his Champion form. "Oh, crap, I did not mean to do that. Even after a year, I still can't remember to not say **Shazam **when I don't want-" Captain Marvel says as another lightning bolt appeared and change him back. "Fuck!" Damien cursed with an annoyed look on his face as Hippolyta stared at him in shock/awe.

_"My Hera, this boy is the Champion of the Wizard! No wonder he seems so different from the rest."_ Hippolyta thought to herself with a soft smile as she stood up, and Damien did the same.

"Champion, I would like to thank you for knocking some sense into me." She says as Damien nodded with a smile.

"It was nothing, Ms. Queen, I just wanted to help my friend. Sorry for snapping at you." Damien says apologetically as she waved it off.

"It's fine, Champion. Anyway, I would like to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Damien asked as Hippolyta bends down and gives him a serious look.

"Protect my daughter for me." She says as Damien nodded with an equally serious look.

"I will," Damien says as she smiled and stood up as they walked back towards the girls. An hour later, we see the Guardians sitting at the Metropolis docks as they waved goodbye at Hippoytla and the other Amazons, who were drifting off to sea as Batgirl turned to Wonder Woman cheerfully.

"Congrats, Diana, disobeying your mom is normal teenager lesson number 218. You're officially a teenager, and we're officially a team again!" Batgirl cried out as Damien, and the girls cheered. "And there's only one place to celebrate! To the pier!"

"To the pier!" The girls cheered in unison as Supergirl grabbed Batgirl, and Green Lantern grabbed Wonder Woman as they flew off with Bumblee and Zatanna following after them.

**"Shazam!"** Damien yelled as a bolt of lightning struck, and transform him into his Champion form as he took off into the air and easily caught up with the girls as all of the teenagers head towards the pier. After a few minutes of flying, the group had finally arrived as they all smiled, but then frowned as they spotted something that made them all stop in their tracks and gasped in shock.

"Oh, no, not those things again." Captain Marvel says in annoyance as he and the girls saw a horde of Metropolis Demolishing Robots heading towards the pier.

"Oh, no, first they tore down Sweet Justice, now they're gonna demolish the pier!" Batgirl yelled in horror as Captain Marvel narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Captain Marvel shouted as he flew ahead, and the girls follow him as the young Champion reached the first line of robots and held out his leg as he struck the pier and sent out a shockwave that miraculously didn't destroy the pier, but did destroy the first line of demolishing robots as the girls appeared beside and struck heroic poses as they all glared at the horde of robots ahead of them.

_"You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately. You are interfering with lawful demolitions protocols. You have ten seconds to comply."_

"Yeah, well you got 5 seconds to leave before I shove my boot up each and everyone one of your shinty metal-" Supergirl says but was then interrupted as a minor earthquake, and the Guardians looked up to see a 60-feet-tall robot green/purple robot glaring down at them.

_"Come to have some fun, heroes?"_ The giant robot says mockingly as Batgirl spotted the Lexcorp logo on his chest, and she beams as she turns to her friends smugly.

"Ah-ha! Look at the logo on its chest! I told you that it was Lex!" Batgirl says as the Guardians looked up and saw the logo as they gasped.

"Oh, my god, you were right, it _was_ Lex Luthor who destroyed Sweet Justice...sorry for doubting you, Batgirl." Captain Marvel says sheepishly as Batgirl waved it off.

_"Lex? I'm not Lex!"_ The robot yelled childishly as a panel on the chest opened up to reveal...no one as the cockpit looks to be empty.

"I'm...wait, hold on." A young female voice says as the Guardians heard her mumble in annoyance while fiddling with the controls as Captain Marvel and the girls glanced at each other awkwardly before looking back at the robot. "Okay, there we go." The person inside said as her chair rising up to reveal Lena Luthor smirking at them evilly. "As I was saying, I am _not_ Lex Luthor, I am...Lena Luthor!" Lena exclaimed dramatically as everyone stared at her silently.

"...Who?" Supergirl asked as Lena face-planted anime-style, and quickly got back up as she glared at the young Kryptonian.

"What do you mean, who!? I'm Lena Luthor! The smartest, dangerous supervillain you will ever meet!" Lena shouted as Captain Marvel stared up at her suspiciously, and gasped as he finally recognized her.

"Oh, hey, I know you! Aren't you Lex's little sister from the commercials?" Captain Marvel asked as Lena smirked.

"Ah, finally, it's good to see that _somebody_ recognizes me," Lena says with a smile as Green Lantern raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain to us what the hell is going on?" Green Lantern asked as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, do I really have to spell it out to you?"

"Yeah, you kind of have to!" Batgirl says as Lena scoffed.

"Ugh, fine! You teenagers always think you're so smart, but you're so dumb that you can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots! Even when it's literally in front of your face! So, first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses, then I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make, and finally, I used them to destroy every 'fun' and or 'cool' place to 'hang' in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment! Trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made just for you! Every last lame-brained one of you! With all of you teenagers out of the way, children will rule Metropolis!" Lena shouted while laughing manically as Captain Marvel and girls stared at her, deadpanned.

_"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard."_ The Guardians thought to themselves with sweatdrops as Lena stopped laughing and sighed as she leans against her cockpit.

"But I guess I shouldn't take all the credit as much as I hate to say it, I wasn't smart enough to plan all of this myself, so I had a little help," Lena says as a second panel opened up and the Guardians were shocked to see Dr. Sivanna sitting in his own cockpit above Lena's as Captain Marvel gasped.

"Dr. Sivanna!?" Captain Marvel asked in shock as Dr. Sivanna grins down at him sinisterly.

"Yes, Captain, it is, I, the great Dr. Sivanna! You're probably wondering what is going on, right? Well, you see, me and little Lena here have become pen pals a few months ago, and I found about her frustration with teenagers, so I decided to help her out. I planned out every single part of this little plan here while she did all the grunt work since I'm always getting myself thrown in prison."

"You know you could've helped me out if you stop trying to trash the city every week," Lena says with a sweatdrop as Sivanna laughed.

"And miss beating up Captain Marvel for many months? Yeah, right! Anyway, I help orchestrate this whole thing, so that my little friend Lena can finally achieve her dream of having children rule Metropolis." Dr. Sivanna says as Lena nodded in satisfaction with her eyes closed. "...But then I realized that plan was asinine, so I decided to come up with a different plan."

"Yeah...wait, what?" Lena says while blinking confusedly as Dr. Sivanna smirked evilly and pressed a button on his cockpit as he ejected Lena from her cockpit, and the little girl screamed in fear as she was about to hit the ground, but was saved by Captain Marvel as he caught her in his arms.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Supergirl says with the girls nodding in agreement as Lena glared up at Sivanna.

"Sivanna! What's the meaning of this?!" She asked as Sivanna rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please! Did you really think I would've helped you out of the kindness of my heart? Ha, yeah, right! And for being an evil genius, your 'plan' was idiotic! I mean, seriously, your plan is to get rid of teenagers and have kids rule Metropolis? Newsflash, kids are dumb! They're not responsible enough to run a city, your little utopia will be destroyed in less than a week, four days tops." Dr. Sivanna says as Lena looks down self-consciously.

"I-I thought it was a good plan," Lena says with a small voice as Sivanna scoffed.

"Yeah, of course, you do because your nothing but a stupid snot-nosed brat! Also, there's another hole in your plan."

"W-What is that?" Lena asked nervously as Sivanna glared at her.

"The adults! You forgot about the adults! Do you seriously think the adults will let you kids run their city? Yeah, no way in hell!" Sivanna says with a maniacal laugh as Lena teared up and begins crying in Captain Marvel's chest as Damien and the girls narrowed their eyes at the evil villain.

"Okay, we get it already! Her plan was dumb, but you didn't have to rub it in!" Zatanna says disapprovingly while crossing her arms as Green Lantern nodded with a glare.

"Yeah, you didn't have to make her cry!"

"And, also, tricking a little girl is a dick move, Sivanna. Making her do all the hard work while you sit on your ass all day in prison." Captain Marvel says as Dr. Sivanna stopped laughing, and grinned as he pulled out a small remote with a big red button on it.

"Well, I may have fibbed a bit. I actually did help out with Lena's robots, in fact, I made some improvements. Let me show you." Sivanna says as he pressed the button, and suddenly all of the Metropolis Demolishing Robots started shaking violently as they then started growing, and the group could only watch in shock as all of the Metropolis Demolishing Robots transformed into 12-feet-tall humanoid battle robots armed with all sorts of deadly weapons as they let out a haunting cackle that spooked the teenagers to their very core as Sivanna grinned at fear radiating off of them.

"You like the upgrades? I think it looks good on them. Anyway, I will now use my new robots to start up my real plan, which is to program these bots to demolish, destroy, and kill everything in Metropolis!" Dr. Sivanna says with an evil laugh as the group gasped in shock/horror. "Once the city is in ruins, the American Government will have no choice but to appoint me as their Supreme Leader, or I will use my robot army to destroy every single city in America! Now, let's go, my robots! We have some demolishing to do!" Dr. Sivanna says with an evil laugh as his giant robot turned around and begins walking into the city as his robot army followed them.

"Team huddle!" Diana ordered as Captain Marvel placed Lena down, and the Guardians grouped up as they stared at each other worriedly.

"Okay, this is really bad, guys!" Bumblebee says frightenedly as Zatanna nodded.

"Yeah, not only has Dr. Sivanna has betrayed Lena, but now he is using her robots to destroy the city and kill who knows how many people!"

"And I fear that not even the seven of us will be able to stop all of them," Diana says grimly as Captain Marvel nodded.

"She's right. We may be powerful, but not even we can defeat an army." Captain Marvel says as an idea popped into Supergirl's head as she turned to Green Lantern.

"Can't you use your ring to call your Green Lantern friends for some backup?"

"I could, but by the time they get here, the city will be in ruins." Green Lantern says as Bumblebee gulps in fear.

"So, we're on our own?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Come on, guys, we can't just give up now! Not after everything we've been through! There must be a way to defeat Dr. Sivanna and his army of evil robots." Batgirl says.

"I know of a way," Lena says, causing the teens to turn to her as she sniffled, and rubs her tears away as she gave them a serious look. "My giant robot may be powerful, but it has a fatal flaw. I failed to implement the safeguards in its hard drive, so if you manage to insert a virus inside of the Robot, it should take out." Lena explains as Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks for the info, but why are you trying to help us?" He asked as Lena crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Don't get me wrong lame-os, I still hate teenagers, but now I have an even greater hatred for adults...plus, I don't want to see Metropolis destroyed and people getting killed," Lena admitted softly as Captain Marvel smiled.

"Aww, I knew you weren't all evil."

"Screw you! I'm bad to the bone!" Lena yelled as Captain Marvel rolled his eyes and turned to Batgirl.

"Batgirl, would you be a dear and create a virus for us?"

"I'm already on it," Batgirl says while typing something on her computer as she pulled out a flash drive and smirked smugly. "This baby is filled with all kinds of viruses that should be powerful enough to take out the robot." She says as Captain Marvel smirked.

"Perfect, once the robot is taken out, forcing Sivanna to deactivate his army should be a breeze!" The Champion of Shazam says as Diana smiled before growing serious as she turned to her team.

"Alright, Guardians, thanks to Lena and Batgirl, we now have a way to defeat Sivanna's giant robot, but we still need to deal with his army, so here's my plan. Captain Marvel, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Zatanna, we will spread out across the city and take out as much as robots as we can. But our main priority is saving civilians and not to cause too much collateral damage." Wonder Woman says to the teens before turning to Barabra and Karen. "Batgirl, Bumblebee, you two will have the more important task of locating Sivanna. Once you find him, text us of his location, and we will all take him out together. Everyone got the plan?" Wonder Woman asked as the group nodded, and she smiled. "Then it's time to save the day. Care to do the honors, Champion?" Diana asked Captain Marvel with a smirk as the Champion smirked back and flew up into the air as blue electricity covers his body.

"GUARDIANS ATTACK!" Captain Marvel yelled as the girls nodded and let out a battle cry as they ran towards the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, we see everyone running around panickily as the now humanized demolition robots were destroying and obliterating everything in sight as Dr. Sivanna was standing in the middle of the city, and grinned sinisterly as he took in the sight of the mayhem and chaos that he had caused.

"Ah, what a lovely sight," Sivanna says while lying lazily on the cockpit of his giant robot as he saw some of his robot army terrorizing a group of scared teenagers. "Too bad that I have to destroy Metropolis, though, but I guess that's a small price to pay for world domination!" Dr. Sivanna says before letting a loud maniacal laugh as his robots continued attacking the city.

**[Robot Riot by Phineas and Ferb Across The Second Dimension]**

"Huh? Why do I hear boss music?" Dr. Sivanna asked himself in confusion as his computer beeped, and he pressed a button as a small video screen appeared in front of him, and gasped in surprise as he saw the Guardians running/flying through the streets of Metropolis as they headed towards his robots.

**It's gonna be a mechanized melee**

**A bit of a big bot brawl**

Five demolition robots swarmed around a small family, who trembled in fear as Sivanna robots activated their weapons and were about to blast the family to oblivion. But then, the Guardians appeared as Captain Marvel held back his hand and created a small lightning spear as he threw it at two robots, and the lightning spear pierced through their bodies as they blew up. Sivanna's robots stepped back in shock while the family smiled hopefully/happily as Supergirl flew ahead, and punch a robot to smithereens while Zatanna pulled out her wand as she aimed at the last two robots.

_"Eseht stobor sekil ot ekat yawa dna yortsed, os I lliw denrut meht otni sselmrah syot!"_ Zatanna chanted as she fired a purple beam at the robots and turned them into wind-up toys as Captain Marvel flew in and crushed the toys with his boot.

**When we get through you're gonna know it's true**

**The more metallic they are the harder they fall**

Five more robots noticed their comrades were slain by the heroes and quickly rushed over to fight them as two pairs of rockets appeared on their backs and they flew over to the heroes as they were about to blast them, but then Wonder Woman appeared as she pulled out her Lasso of Truth, and used her weapon to tie up three robots as she then twirled them around before smashing them against the pavement as they blew up.

Two robots glared at the Amazon as they tried to dog-piled on her, but Wonder Woman easily back fliped away the automaton villains as Batgirl zipped passed her through a grappling hook and pulled out one of her batarangs as she then threw it at one of the robots, who responded by blasting the weapon to bits. But what he didn't notice was that a shrunken Bumblebee was riding on the batarang as she leaped up just as the throwing weapon was blown up as she flew towards the robot, and entered his body as she messed with his circuitry and shut it down as he fell down on the ground, and Bumblebee grew back to her normal height. The last robot glared at the distracted heroine as he marched over to her and was about to punch her, but stopped as Green Lantern appeared and created a giant green boot as she threw it down to the robot, and smashed it to bits.

"Thanks, GL!" Bumblebee says with a smile as Green Lantern smiled back.

**And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble**

**When I'm backed up against the wall**

"Well, well, well, Captain Marvel and his whores finally showed up, and they actually think that they a chance of defeating me and my robots? How adorable! Let me show them what they're up against." Dr. Sivinna says before grabbing a communicating device as he turned it on and took a deep breath. "Attention all robots! Head towards the heroes' location this instant and obliterate the heroes!" Dr. Sivanna ordered as his robots followed his command and made their way to Damien and the girls.

"Uh, guys?" Bumblebee says nervously while pointing at the swarm of robots heading towards them as the girls trembled in slight fear, not knowing that there were so many of them as Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman bravely stepped forwards and gave their team a calm, reassuring look.

"Don't be discouraged, Guardians!" Wonder Woman yelled as Captain Marvel nodded.

"She's right, girls. Just remember the plan and try not to get overwhelmed." He says as the girls grew determined looks.

"Right!" The girls said in unison as the Guardians glared at the robots and charged at them.

**We're gonna kick some robot chassis**

**So you better tell your robot nation**

**To say your robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare**

**For an automaton annihilation**

Dr. Sivanna's Demolishing Robots flew across the city like a swarm of angry bees as the Guardians separated and spread across the city as the robots chased after them.

**You think your gonna take us down**

**Well, mechanical man you just try it**

After flying/swinging to a reasonable distance, the Guardians faced their respective enemies and smirked as the robots charged over to them, and the teens instantly reacted as they attacked!

**You gonna ride that rail out of town**

**This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)**

Captain Marvel flew across the sky while dodging the robot's energy blasts as his hands crackled with electricity, and he let out a battle cry as he threw out bolts of electricity that destroyed three robots before firing even more bolts of electricity that blew up five more robots. Three robots charged at Captain Marvel while dodging the raining debris of their blown-up comrades as one robot threw a punch at him while the other robot blasted him. The young Champion reacted quickly as he caught the robots punch and then grabbed him as Damien used him as a shield to protect himself from the energy blasts.

After the robot was rendered to pieces, Captain Marvel threw him away as he was about to blast the robot, but then suddenly, the third robot appeared as he delivered a sucker punch...only to beeped in pain as his robotic hand broke into pieces the minute he made contact with his jaw. Captain Marvel slowly turned to him as he raised his hand and flicked him as he sends the robot flying through the air at high speeds as he crashed against the ground below.

"Anyone want some more?" Captain Marvel asked as the last remaining robot glared at him and summoned his buddies as they swarmed around him. "I guess that's a yes." Captain Marvel says with a grin as his hands once again crackled with electricity, and he flew towards them at fast speeds as he begins punching them left and right.

**I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot)**

**This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot)**

**I'm gonna break you down**

**And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot)**

**But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline**

**'Cause your momma was a blender**

**And your father was a washing machine**

**This is a Robot Riot**

A horde of robots surrounded Wonder Woman in an alleyway between two big buildings as they stalked over to her menacingly, but she wasn't scared, in fact, Wonder Woman had the gall to smirk at them as they grew angry and ran over to her. Letting out a war cry, Wonder Woman leaps through the air as she sliced through a robot before twirling around as she bounced off the walls from the buildings and sliced through nine more robots as she then kicks one more robot to the sky and a waterfall of oil filled the alleyway as some of the oil landed on Diana's face or clothes, but she didn't mine as Wonder Woman pointed her blade at the scared group of robots, and glared at them.

"Feel the wrath of the Princess of the Amazons, villains!" Wonder Woman shouted as the robots beeped in fear and ran away. "Accept your deaths like real robots, you cowards!" Wonder Woman roared while chasing after them as she let out a war cry.

**I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down**

**I'm gonna take you to a chop shop showdown downtown**

Zatanna gritted her teeth while shielding herself with a crystal-like force-field that she conjured as she was protecting herself from a group of robots, who were firing at her relentlessly as Zatanna saw that her force-field was on the brink of being destroyed, and looks around as she spotted the reflections of the robots on the windows of a skyscraper and grinned as her eyes glowed bright purple.

_"Gnivah a drah emit htiw eseht senord, os I lliw evah meht thgif rieht rorrim senolc!"_ Zatanna chanted as the reflections of Dr. Sivanna Robot's on the mirror glowed faintly, and suddenly turned to the real robots angrily as they phased through the window and opened fire on them as they beeped in fear/shock and flew away as their mirror clones followed after them.

**You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon**

**I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'**

**You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues**

**You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze**

Green Lantern grunted as she crashed landed on the ground, and rubs her head as she looked up and gasped as she saw twenty robots flying towards her and the young hero reacted quickly as she created a giant sphere around her, and the robots crashed against the sphere as they glared at her and begins punching/blasting/kicking the shield repeatedly.

Green Lantern eyes widen in fear as she saw multiple small cracks appear on her shield before breaking down as green shards rain down on her as Jessica received a few cuts and screamed in pain as the robots took her distraction to her advantage and flew towards her. Green Lantern gasped as she covered her head and waited for her death...but nothing happened as Jessica opened her eyes and blinks as she saw a set of tentacles grabbing onto the robots as they struggled to free themselves.

"What the?" Green Lantern asked herself in confusion as she looks to where the tentacles were coming from and raised an eyebrow as she saw a small orange tabby cat, who was wearing a red collar with the name 'Apollo' written on it, standing a few feet away from her and saw a bundle of tentacles spewing out from his mouth.

"¿Un gato?" Green Lantern asked herself as Apollo suddenly pulled back his tentacles and ate all of the robots in one go as he meowed innocently. "How did he-" Green Lantern asked herself before dodging a laser blast from a robot as Green Lantern glared at him and created a giant green sweeper that sweeps him away. With the robot now taken care of, Green Lantern turned around and blinked as she saw that the cat was gone. "What was up with that cat?" Green Lantern asked herself before noticing another group of robots charging at her as she narrowed her eyes and created a giant octopus construct around her as she stood in a fighting stance.

**I will deactivate ya, because I kind hate ya**

**Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya**

A small group of citizens cowered in fear at the Metropolis Football Stadium as three robots loomed over them, and one robot morphed his hand into a buzzsaw as he was about to slice open the citizens, but then Supergirl appeared as she destroyed the two robots with her heat vision before zooming over to the buzz sawed hand robot as she punched him through his chest and he blew up.

"Superman!" A little kid in the crowd screamed as Supergirl eye twitched at being called 'Superman', but calmed down as she crossed her arms and smirked at the crowd.

"Actually, it's Supergirl. Learn it because you're looking at one of your future heroes." Supergirl says with a wink before flying off as the crowd watched her go in awe.

**This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)**

**Oh man, it's on! (Robot Riot)**

**This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot)**

**I'm gonna rip you up**

**And put you back together (Robot Riot)**

**In a new configuration just to mow my lawn**

"Whoo-hoo!" Batgirl cheered while swinging across Metropolis as two robots appeared and tried to clothesline her, but she showed off her flexibility by twirling around in the air as Batgirl easily managed to dodge their attacks and pulled out two explosive batarangs as she threw them at the robots, and the batarangs let out a small explosion that took out the robots.

"Yes!" Batgirl cheered as she falls through the air and saw a familiar yellow dot zooming across the sky as Bumblebee flew towards three robots and managed to pierce through their bodies like a laser blast as Batgirl grinned. "Nice job, B!" Batgirl yelled while giving her a thumbs-up as she was nearing the street, and Barbara nonchalantly pulled out her grappling hook as she managed to pull herself to safety and landed on the roof as she looks around, and spotted the silhouette of Sivanna's giant robot in the distance as she grins.

"There you are," Batgirl says as she looked at Bumblebee, and whistled as the shrunken girl looks down, and Batgirl pointed at Sivanna's robot as Bumblebee turned around and beamed as the girls shared a nod, and ran/flew off towards Sivanna to find his exact location.

**'Cause your sister is a fridge**

**And you know the light is always on**

**This is a Robot Riot!**

**Robot Riot! Robot Riot!**

**(Lookout!)**

**Robot Riot! Robot Riot!**

**This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot)**

Captain Marvel soared across the sky with robots flying after him as the young Champion zig-zag across buildings, and the robots followed him as in the middle of the chase, Captain Marvel suddenly dissapeared. Confusion the robots as they looked around and heard a whistle as they looked up and saw Captain Marvel grinning down at them as he held out his hands.

**"Shazam!" **Captain Marvel shouted as a big lightning bolt rained down at him and the group of robots as a massive explosion occurred. One badly damaged robot shakily flew out of the dust cloud as he looked around for the Champion fearfully and beeped in surprise as Damien landed on his back. "Oh, missed one. I guess I better work on my aim." Damien says mockingly before closing his eyes.

**"Shazam!"** Damien shouted as another lightning bolt rains down on them and blew up the robot as Captain Marvel appeared out of the smoke. "He, he, I love doing that." Captain Marvel says before noticing Zatanna being overwhelmed by robots as the young Champion gasped and flew down to help her.

**You better listen up**

**I got some breaking news (Robot Riot)**

**I'm gonna melt you down and pour you**

**Oh some baby shoes (Robot Riot)**

"Ugh!" A bloodied Zatanna grunted in pain while crashing against a building as she cradled her broken arm and glared at the robots before her as she tried to zap them with her one, but one of the robots blasted the wand away as he then grabbed her by the neck and Zatanna gagged as she struggled to breathe.

"Get away from her!" An angry Captain Marvel shouted as he flew in and decapitated the robot's head before kicking his headless body over to his buddies, who caught his body as Captain Marvel raised his hand and fired an orb of magical electricity that zapped every robot to oblivion.

"Whoa," Zatanna says in awe by how fast he took them out as Captain Marvel turned to her, and his eyes widen at the sight of her as he rushed over and held her in his muscular arms, causing her to blush slightly as Damien gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay? You look pretty hurt, what happened?" He asked as her blush dissapeared, and she gave her teammate a weak smile.

"It's nothing, darling. Just got a little cocky, that's all," Zatanna says, but then winced as she felt a sharp pain on her ribs as she whimpered in pain, and Captain Marvel's worried expression grew as he raised his hand.

"Don't worry, this will help." Captain Marvel says while firing a low-level electric blast at Zatanna as it washed over her body and healed her wounds as it also dislocated her back into her socket.

"W-Whoa, I-I feel great," Zatanna says while getting out of Captain Marvel's hands as she inspected her body, and was surprised to see that the injuries she had received during the battle were completely healed. "You know healing spells?" Zatanna asked Damien in shock as he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, my friend Tawny made sure to teach it to me in case my **Stamina of Atlas** fails me." Captain Marvel says as Zatanna slowly smiled.

"You continued to amaze me, cutie," Zatanna says with a wink as Captain Marvel blushed, but then the teenagers turned their attention to another group of robots as they glanced at each other and smirk. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first." Captain Marvel says as Zatanna giggled and nodded as she summoned her wand and blasted the robots with her magic while Captain Marvel did the same with his own magic.

**I'm really on a mission**

**I call it demolition (Robot Riot)**

**And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (Robot Riot)**

Supergirl flies across the sky like a rocket as she was chased by being two robots, who flew after her determinedly as one of them actually manages to grab her. But Kara reacted quickly as she blasted him away with her heat vision before using her freeze breath on the other robot as she froze him in a block of ice, and he fell down to the streets as he was shattered into a million pieces.

Kara grinned as she looked down and spotted Wonder Woman fighting against a group of robots as she flew down and punched away the robot that was trying to sneak up on her as Diana gave her a thankful look before going back to her fight as she blocked a robot's punch with her shield and pushed him back as she then sliced him in half, and oil spilled out as it splashed against her face.

"Whoa! Nice one, Princess!" Supergirl says with an impressed smirk as Diana smirked back, and laid her sword over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sister." Wonder Woman says, but then she and Supergirl noticed how many more robots were surrounding them as they grew serious looks. "There's more than I expected. How do we get rid of these fiends?" Wonder Woman asked as an idea popped into Supergirl's head as she turned to Diana.

"Hey, Princess, think fast!" Kara screamed with her eyes glowing red as she fired her heat vision at Diana, who reacted quickly as she blocked her attack with her bracelets, and accidentally redirected the attack as Kara's heat beams separated and blasted all of the robots around them as a massive explosion occurred.

"Great thinking, Supergirl!" Wonder Woman complimented as Kara smirked at the praise and flew off to fight more robots as Wonder Woman followed after her on foot.

**No matter how you strive**

**You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot)**

**I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot)**

**I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson**

**Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing**

**This is a Robot Riot!**

Standing in the middle of a fight with ten robots, we see Green Lantern, who was still in her octopus construct, let out a battle cry as she swiped at two of the robots and sends them flying through the air as she then turned over to three robots and raised her other tentacle as she smashed them to bits and then swiped at three more robots as she destroyed them.

Jessica panted heavily, tired from the battle as she accidentally dissipated her construct and fell on her knees as the last two remaining robots charged at her and were about to punch her when suddenly a figure covered in a lightning aura zipped past her and destroyed the robots as she looked up and gasped as she saw Tawny licking his paw while in his tiger form.

"Another cat?" Green Lantern asked as Tawny turned to her, and she flinched as Tawny notice this and gave her a calm smile.

"There is no need to be afraid, young one. I'm a friend of Captain Marvel. I was sent by the Wizard Shazam to aid him and you girls in battle." Tawny says just as more robots appeared as Jessica turned to the talking tiger.

"Well, if that's the case, you mind fighting those robots while I recover?"

"It will be my pleasure, miss," Tawny says as he crouched down and an electrical aura as he leaped up and roared as he begins slashing robots left and right.

**I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)**

**I'm gonna take you to a chop showdown downtown (Robot Riot)**

**You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot)**

**I think you better check your fluids**

**'cause I know you'rem sweatin' (This is Robot Riot)**

_"Eseht syug peek gnithgif em thgin dna yad, dna ti yllaer setatirri em, os esaelp wolb meht yawa!"_ Zatanna chanted as she held out her hands and fired a massive air blast that blew some of the robots to the ground as they blew up.

**"Shazam!"** Captain Marvel shouted before moving away as a blue lighting bolt flew past him and blew up a row of robots.

"Yeah!" Captain Marvel and Zatanna cheered as they shared a high five, but then the magician winced slightly as she pulled back and cradled her bruised hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Sometimes I don't know how told hold back my strength!"

"I-It's fine, darling," Zatanna says while rubbing her hand as a concerned Captain Marvel grabbed her hand and kissed as Zatanna blushed heavily.

"Better?" He asked as Zatanna smiled softly.

"Better," Zatanna says before kissing his cheek as Captain Marvel blushed slightly, and she giggled at his surprised look.

**You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot)**

**You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot)**

**I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot)**

**Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya**

**This is a Robot Riot!**

Supergirl and Wonder Woman stood back to back while inside of a small abandon building as together they punched multiple robots coming their way with all of their might, but even with their strength, there was simply too many robots to fight as the girls were about to retreat, until suddenly a blue blur came in and destroyed all of the robots around them.

"What just happened?" Wonder Woman asked as the blue blur stopped in front of the girls, and Kara groaned at the sight of him as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, cuz," Supergirl says while staring at Superman blankly as the older Kryptonian smiled at her warmly.

"Hey, Kara," Clark says as Diana looked between them curiously.

"Kara, do you know this man?" Wonder Woman asked as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's my cousin or whatever," Supergirl says with a shrug. "He also has the same powers as me, but is more experienced," Supergirl explained with Diana nodding understandably as Superman walked up to her and raised his hand.

"Hello, my name is Superman, but you can call me Kal-El."

"She knows who I am, Clark. You don't have to use your Kryptonian name." Supergirl says with an annoyed look as Superman nodded, and Diana smiled as she grabbed her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Superman. I'm Diana, Princess of Themsyicra, and as the World of Man call me, Wonder Woman." Diana says as Superman winced a bit from her grip, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Diana. It's great to see Kara making friends." Superman says just as another horde of robots appeared as Supergirl coughed.

"How about we miss the introductions and go back to kick some butt?" She asked as Wonder Woman, and Superman nodded and turned to glare at the robots as they leaped towards with their arms raised high in the air to throw a punch.

**I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)**

**Gonna take you to the chop shop downtown **

**This is a Robot Riot!**

"Rawr!" Tawny roared out as he pounced on a robot and ripped out his head as he spits it out and then roared again as he fired a lightning beam from his mouth that obligated about thirty robots at the same time!

"Back off!" A recovered Green Lantern grunted out as she created a giant green hand, and bitch slapped five robots away before creating a giant green water soaker as she pressed the trigger, and send out massive amounts of green water that pushed the remaining twenty robots away as it also shorted them out.

**I'm gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)**

**Gonna take you to the chop shop downtown**

**This is a Robot Riot!**

"We're almost there, B! He should be close by!" Batgirl shouted while leaping across rooftops as Bumblebee ran alongside while panting heavily as she was too tired to remain in her shrunken form.

"I hope so! We have been fighting robots non-stop for three hours!" Bumblebee shouted while not noticing that a robot was about to smack her until he was stopped by a red blur that zipped around him and created a small tornado that blew him away as it crashed against a skyscraper and blew up.

"What the!?" Batgirl says in shock as she and Bumblebee turned around, and gasped as they saw Barry Allen standing in front of them with a smirk as he was wearing a skintight red suit with yellow accents, a cowl that covered his face, except for his eyes, and wears a yellow lighting symbol on his chest.

"Hey, girls, you two are new, right? Well, it's nice to meet you two, my name is the Flash." He says, and before they could respond, Flash zipped towards Batgirl at high speeds and stopped in front of her as he inspected her super suit. "Nice costume, by the way. Let me guess, you're of a fan of the Bat, right?" Flash asked rhetorically as Batgirl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well-" Batgirl says before shutting up as Flash ran over to Bumblebee, who jumped in surprise by his sudden appearance as he eyed her costume with a slight frown. "Okay, I can see where you're going with your battlesuit, and I dig it, but it's too bulky. The suit can limit your speed in battle. I suggest you make it more slimmer." Flash says as Karen blinked and seemed to think about what he said as Batgirl coughed.

"Uh, look, it's nice to meet you and all, but we kind of have a situation in our hands." She says while pointing at the army of Sivanna's robots attacking the city as Flash frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I know, I had to deal with these guys for hours. There seems to be no end to them."

"We have a way to stop them. There's a guy controlling all of them with a remote if we can find him, we can stop this madness once and for all." Karen says meekly as Flash beamed.

"Really? Do you know where he is?" He asked as Batgirl nodded, and pointed at Dr. Sivanna's location.

"Yeah, he's over..." Batgirl says before blinking as Flash grabbed her and Bumblebee, and zooms them towards Sivanna's location as they all stopped behind Dr. Sivanna's giant robot. "...there," Batgirl squeaked out as Bumblebee gasped, and pointed at the robot.

"There he is!" Karen screamed, snapping Batgirl out of her shock as she quickly pulled out her phone, and send out multiple texts to her friends about Sivanna's location.

**I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)**

**Gonna take you to the chop shop downtown**

**All right!**

"Take this!" Captain Marvel shouted as he and Zatanna fired giant beams of magical energies as they destroyed about forty robots at the same time just as their phones got a couple of text messages as they pulled out their phones and read the message. "They found Sivanna! Let's go!" Captain Marvel says as Zatanna nodded, and the young Champion grabbed on to her as he then zoomed them off to Barbara and Karen's current location.

"Its that the last of them?" A tired Green Lantern asked as Tawny sliced another robot apart, and looked around as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's the last of them, young one."

"Oh, thank goodness." Green Lantern says while crashing on the ground as she panted heavily just as her phone ringed as she pulled out her phone and saw that she got a message about Sivanna's location as she sighed before slapping herself as she gained a determined look.

"Follow me!" Green Lantern says to Tawny before flying off as the Magical Guardian followed after her.

"Hiya!" Wonderwoman shouted while slicing through another robot as Superman flew past her and grabbed a robot as he melts it to death with his heat vision as Kara appeared above him with her eyes glowing red as she fired her heat vision at every robot she sees.

"This was fun at first, but now these things are getting so annoying!" Supergirl shouted with a frustrated look on her face as she blasted another robot to bits.

"Don't lose your temper, Supergirl! We can take them!" Wonder Woman shouted while using her lasso to tie up a robot as she then pulled it towards her, and Superman flew in as he punched him, and the robot blew up.

"True, but we're getting overwhelmed," Superman says, not affected by the explosion in the slightest as he looks at all of the robots around him with a hard look. "We need to fall back and come up with a plan."

"We already got a plan, Superman!" Diana shouted while blocking a robot strike with her shield as Kara's phone ringed and she answered it as the young Kryptonian smirked.

"Speaking off, they found Dr. Dork. Let's go!" Supergirl says before flying out of the building as she burst through the building.

"What plan?" Superman asked Wonderwoman, who pushed back the robot as she kicked it away.

"I will explain on the way." Wonder Woman says as Superman nodded, and grabbed a hold on her as they flew off after Kara.

**[End of Song]**

"What took you so long?" Batgirl impatiently asked as her teammates finally appeared.

"Give us a break, we had to fight a bunch of robots on our way over here." Captain Marvel says while crossing his arms as he glanced behind her and was surprised to see the Flash. "Oh, who's your friend?" He asked as Batgirl was about to open her mouth but promptly shuts up as Flash zips past her, and shook Damien's hand eagerly.

"Hi, the name's the Flash. You know the fastest man alive? I started heroing a few weeks ago. Anyway, I'm a huge fan of yours, Cap." Flash says excitedly as Captain Marvel blinked slowly before smiling as he shook his hand back.

"Nice to meet you too, Flash." Captain Marvel says just as Superman walked up to him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Cap. What have you been up to lately?" Superman asked as Captain Marvel smiled at seeing his old friend.

"Great, I recently decided to join a superhero group with the girls, including your cousin." Captain Marvel says as Superman gasped before smiling as he turned to Kara happily.

"I'm glad to see that you started in my footsteps, cuz and that your making friends," Clark says sincerely as Kara rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah," Kara says as Clark smiled, oblivious of her sarcasm as he turned back to Damien.

"Also, how's your Mom doing?" He asked as Captain Marvel smiled.

"Oh, she's been doing great. Her job as a graphic designer has really taken offer after..." Captain Marvel says before trailing as he and Clark got into a deep conversation with Flash and the girls looking between them in shock.

"He really does know, Superman," Batgirl says with stars in her eyes as she couldn't believe that she was standing in the presence of one of Earth's greatest heroes.

"And they seem so close," Zatanna says as Tawny nodded.

"Yeah, they are ever since they first met a year ago," Tawny says as everyone slowly turned to him and blinked.

"...Did that tiger just talked?" Supergirl asked, deadpanned as Captain Marvel heard her and gasped as he saw his magical guardian standing ahead of him.

"Tawny? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see too, Captain," Tawny says sarcastically as Captain Marvel blushed in embarrassment, and the talking tiger laughed. "At ease, Captain, Shazam sent me to help," Tawny says, drawing the attention of the curious girls as he turned to them and smiled at them warmly. "It's nice to meet the Captain's new friends. I'm Tawny, the kid's Magical Guardian and Mentor." He explained as Captain Marvel nodded.

"Yeah, Tawny taught me how to fight and use magic," Damien explains, causing everyone to turn to Tawny in surprise, wondering how the hell did a tiger teach their friend to be so strong and powerful as Wonder Woman shakes her head and stepped forwards.

"Now, that we all have introduced ourselves, it's time to go into business." Wonder Woman says as everyone nodded and turned to look at the giant robot, who was being piloted by Dr. Sivanna as everyone grew serious.

"That one responsible for all of this madness is inside of that machine." Captain Marvel explained to Superman, Flash, and Tawny, who paid close attention to what he was saying. "His name is Dr. Sivanna. One of my old nemesis when I first started my hero work. He's an evil genius planning to destroy Metropolis as a warning to the world of his power. If we don't stop him, the city and everyone in it will be in ruins."

"Then how do we stop him?" Flash asked as Batgirl smirked and pulled out her USB stick.

"Luckily, the giant robot has a flash in its design. If we could manage to insert this into its mainframe, the robot will shut down, and we can take of Sivanna after that."

"Interesting plan, but how are we going to stick the USB inside?" Superman asked as Bumblebee shakily raised her hands.

"I'll do it," Karen says, much to the surprise of everyone as Captain Marvel walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked as Karen blushed a bit from his touch, but nodded as she gave the handsome boy a determined look.

"No, but if my friends are around to help me, then I will be fine," Bumblebee says with a small smile as Captain Marvel smirked and nodded as Batgirl walked up to Karen and handed her the USB stick.

"Good luck, B!" Batgirl says as Bumblebee shrunk down.

"While she's doing that, we will all distract Sivanna long enough until Bumblebee inserts the USB. Everyone got the plan?" Wonder Woman asked as everyone nodded, and Diana smirked as she pulled out her sword. "Then let's kick some ass! Guardians Attack!" Wonder Woman shouted as she ran towards Sivanna with the others following after her on the air or on foot.

"Guardians, huh?" Superman asked Supergirl, who blushed as she looked away shyly.

"It's our name, I know it sounds dumb, but-"

"No, no, I like it. It suits you guys." Superman says as Supergirl gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Clark," Kara says just as Flash zoom forwards as he raced towards a distracted Dr. Sivanna.

"I can't believe it! How could Captain Marvel and those brats manage to defeat 50% of my robots in 3 hours!? It seems these heroes are more of a threat than I thought. Looks like I have to deal with this mess by myself and fight them head-Agh!" Dr. Sivanna says before grunting in surprise as Flash appeared and rotated his arms rapidly as he produced two giant cyclones that pushed Sivanna's giant robot off balance and fell down. "What the!?" Sivanna asked in shock as he turned around and saw the heroes charging at them as Green Lantern and Zatanna raised their hands and fired giant green/purple energy chains that tied up the robot.

"Why you little!?" Sivanna yelled through gritted teeth as his robot easily burst through the chains and tried to strike the girls, but was blocked by Superman and Supergirl as they fired their heat visions at him and hits him dead on as he was sent flying through the air and fell down with a loud thud. Sivanna grunted in pain as his robot sit up, not noticing a yellow dot flying towards him as she entered his body and flew through the robot's circuitry.

"Okay, now, where is the USB slot?" Bumblebee asked herself as she looked up, and her jaws dropped as she saw hundreds of USB slots placed above her. "Oh, this might take a while."

"Miss me! Miss me! Miss me!" Flash taunted while running circles around Sivanna, who tried to stomp on him, but the speedster was too quick for him as he dodged all of his attacks with ease. "Now, you gotta-Whoa!" Flash says as Sivanna grew tired of their game and pulled out multiple heat-seeking rocket launchers from his back as all thirty of them were shot at Flash, who quickly ran off as the rockets followed after him.

"Hi-yah!" Green Lantern screamed with a green aura covering her body as she created four giant hands that held down the giant robot. Sivanna struggled to break free as Batgirl appeared and dropped in as she began running through the robot's body while planting multiple explosives batarangs as she jumps off just as Sivanna broke through Green Lantern's restraints as the batarangs went off and set off a giant explosion that sends him crashing into an evacuated skyscraper.

"Follow my lead, Tawny!" Captain Marvel says to his Magical Guardian, who nodded as Damien flew off, and Tawny followed after him as they flew behind the skyscraper and their bodies were covered with a lightning-like aura as the skies above them darkened.

**"Shazam!"** Shazam and Tawny shouted in unison before quickly moving out of the way as two giant blue lightning bolts appeared and struck the lower half of the skyscraper as their Shazam-Bolts destabilized the huge building and it started tipping forwards as the building landed on top of a scared Sivanna and a large dust cloud appeared.

"Is it over?" Green Lantern asked as Tawny stared at the rubble through narrowed eyes, and he frowned as he saw some of the pebbles fall off.

"It's not over yet," Tawny says grimly as Dr. Sivanna burst out of the rubble with his giant robot suffering no damage from the attack as Sivanna screamed in rage and charged over to the heroes as he punched a surprised Captain Marvel and Tawny away before sweeping Superman and Supergirl away with a mighty kick as he then leaped up and grabbed a flying Green Lantern in his grasp as he started squeezing the life out of her.

"Ugh!" Green Lantern grunted in pain, feeling that her ribs were about to shatter as Sivanna grinned and was about to kill her, until a golden lasso wrapped around his arm as he looks down and saw a furious Wonder Woman glaring at him as she pulled down the lasso with all of her might and sends him flying over to her as Zatanna appears in front of him.

_"I nommus eht tirips fo mutnow!"_ Zatanna chanted as her body was covered in a purple aura of a fierce-looking warrior, and she pulled back her fist as she then delivered a devastating uppercut that sends Sivann flying through the air.

"Whoa! Not so rough, guys!" Bumblebee says while bouncing across the circuitry of the robot as she steadied herself and continued her search of finding the right USB slot.

Meanwhile, down below, we see Zatanna healing Green Lantern with her magic while Wonder Woman leaped up to confront the giant mechanized menace as Sivanna popped out to rockets from his back and floated mid-air as he threw a punch at Wonder Woman, but luckily, Diana was saved by Supergirl as the young Kryptonian flew in and grabbed his punch. Wonder Woman smiled up at Kara gratefully as Superman appeared and grabbed onto to Diana as they glanced at each other and nodded with a smirk as they flew over to Sivanna and delivered a massive dual uppercut that sents him flying higher through the air.

"Bumblebee better hurry up with the virus thing. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Green Lantern says after Zatanna finished healing her wounds as the young magician looked around. "And where the hell is Flash?"

"Hey, magic girl!" Flash screamed while running back into the battlefield as the rockets were still following him. "Open up a portal to Sivanna for me!" Flash shouted as Zatanna raised an eyebrow, but did what he said as she created a magic portal that will lead to Sivanna. Flash smirked as he ran towards the portal, and at the very last minute, dived out of the way as the rockets flew through the portal and hit Sivanna's robot dead as the rockets let out a huge explosion that sends Sivanna flying so high that he was near the clouds.

"Nice thinking, Speedy!" Zatanna complimented as Flash smirked.

"Z! Keep the portal open!" Captain Marvel shouted while flying towards them as Zatanna re-opened the portal, and Captain Marvel flew through it as he appeared in the skies below Dr. Sivanna. "Stand back!" Captain Marvel shouted to the Amazon, and the two Kryptonians, who nodded as Captain Marvel took a deep breath, and blue electricity covered his body as he cupped his hands, and a small orb of lightning begins to form in his hands.

"Okay, so Captain Marvel and his team of heroes are stronger than I initially thought, and Superman appeared...shit, I should've made a plan for Superman." Dr. Sivanna cursed himself for the insight as he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay, it's fine. I can deal with this, they may be strong, but my robot took everything they threw at me without a scratch-Wait, what's that?" Dr. Sivanna says before noticing Captain Marvel charging up for an attack below him as he smirked and laughed.

"Oh, Captain Marvel, you foolish hero! Do you think I haven't prepared for your lightning? I will just raise up the shields and-"

"Whoo-hoo, yes! I found it!" Bumblebee cheered, finally finding the correct slot as she inserted the USB into it, and the whole machine suddenly stopped moving as the virus spread across his body and the robot let out a loud beep as it was shut down and begins falling through the air. "Now, to get out of here!" Bumblebee shouted as she quickly flew off to find the exit.

"...Well, shit." Dr. Sivanna says blankly just as Captain Marvel finished charging up his lightning orb as his eyes glowed blue and his body radiated with blue electricity.

**"Power of Zeus! Power of Zeus!"** Captain Marvel shouted as he used his Power of Zeus to teleport in front of Sivanna and grinned as the skies darkened above him. **"SHAZAM!"** Captain Marvel shouted into the heavens as a blue lightning bolt hits him and covers his body with a giant lightning aura as it powered up his lightning orb even more as it grew to the size of a house. Grunting, Captain Marvel threw down the blue orb of lighting towards Sivanna as the orb expanded around the robot's body and sends out massive bolts of godly electricity as Sivanna screamed in pain as well as Bumblebee as she was caught by a stray bolt of lightning and it zaps her as she moans, and grew unconscious as she fell down.

"Bumblebee!" Captain Marvel shouted as he flew over to her and caught her bridal style as sparks of blue electricity travel across her body. "Karen, are you alright?"

"Ugh, I think so," Bumblebee says while waking up from her unconsciousness as she took off her helmet, and Damien was surprised to see to a yellow highlight on her hair. "Did we win?" Bumblebee asked groggily as Captain Marvel looks around, and spotted a screaming Dr. Sivanna flying through the air as Damiens smirked.

"Not yet. Supergirl! You mind holding Bumblebee for me?" Captain Marvel asked as Kara nodded and flew in as she grabbed Karen, and Captain Marvel flew over to Sivanna as he grabs him by his pants.

"Oh, this is so humiliating! Do you always have to grab me like this? It feels like you're giving me a wedgie!" Sivanna complained as the young Champion glared at him.

"It's over, Sivanna! We defeated your giant robot, so call off your army!" He demanded as Sivanna smirked at him.

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think I will do what you say?" Sivanna asked as Captain Marvel stared at him blankly and let go of him as Sivanna falls through the air. The evil mad genius screamed in fear as he was approaching the ground and covered his eyes as he was about to become street pizza, but luckily Captain Marvel flew in as he grabbed Sivanna by his pants and gave him a look as the mad genius sighed.

"Fine, you win," Sivanna grumbles as he pulls out his remote and pressed a button as immediately all of the robots across Metropolis froze up and self-destructed one by one as the citizens cheered.

"We did it!" Batgirl shouted with the rest of the girls cheering as well.

"Well, since we beat the big bad, I think it's time for me to leave. Catch you all on the flipside." Flash says with a salute before zooming off as he blew away everyone's hair.

"Yeah, I should leave as well. I got to check on Lana to see if she's alright." Superman says while levitating off the ground as he smiled at the teenagers. "Good luck with the press girls. Cap, keep up the good work, and Kara?"

"Yeah?" Kara asked as Clark smiled at her softly.

"I'm sure your parents will be proud of the hero that you become today," Superman says, stunning Kara with his words as he waved at the group and flew off.

"I should go too, unlike you Captain, I don't like to be in the spotlight," Tawny says while morphing into his homeless man persona as he smiled at his friend. "See you later, Captain," Tawny says before walking into an alleyway as he dissapeared.

"Seriously, you have to explain who that guy is," Supergirl says as Captain Marvel nodded just as the crowd approached them as they cheered for the young heroes. An hour later, we see the Guardians watching in satisfaction as Dr. Sivanna was dragged over to a police car as they threw him inside and locked the door.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Sivanna cursed just as Lena appeared as she walked up to the police car with a smug look on her face.

"Ha! That's what you get for betraying me, you big meanie!" Lena says while blowing a raspberry at him as Dr. Sivanna glared at her and pounded against the glass angrily as he drove off. "Hmph! Serves him right." Lena says with a smile as she was about to walk away, but bumped against a stern-looking Captain Marvel as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"Now, young lady, don't you think that we forgot that your the reason this whole mess started in the first place. You're going to be in very, very, very, big trouble." Captain Marvel says while pointing at a police car as Lena's eyes widen in shock.

"You're going to have me arrested?!" She asked panickily as the girls smirked.

"Seems like a fitting punishment," Zatanna says as the girls nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm not going to have you arrested." Captain Marvel says, shocking the girls as Lena beams.

"Really?" Lena asked hopefully as Captain Marvel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, you did help us defeat Dr. Sivanna in the end, so you don't deserve to be sent to jail." Captain Marvel says as Lena nodded eagerly while the girls rolled their eyes as they couldn't believe that their friend was letting Lena off scott-free. "...But it doesn't mean that you won't be punished for your actions, so instead of the police, I called someone else." He says as Lena raises an eyebrow.

"Who?" Lena asked as the police car drove off, revealing a red limo behind it as the young Luthor eyes widen in fear, and paled as she turned to Captain Marvel with a scared look on her face. "You didn't?" Lena asked as the Champion flashed her a grin.

"Yeah, I did." Captain Marvel says while tossing Lena to the ground just as the doors were opened as Lex and his mother stepped out. The woman is a 35-year-old woman with curly blonde hair, purple eyes, Caucasian skin, and wears a pink-collard shirt with blue jeans and light blue shoes. Her name is Lillian Luthor, Lex and Lena's mother.

"LUTESSA LENA LUTHOR! WHY DID I GET A CALL FROM THE HERO CAPTAIN MARVEL ABOUT YOU WORKING WITH A SUPERVILLAIN AND THAT YOU STOLE YOUR BROTHER'S MACHINES!?" Lilith screamed angrily, causing Lena to wince as her mother grabbed her by her arm and begins dragging her to the limo. "WHEN WE GET HOME YOU, AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A _SERIOUS_ TALK!" Lilith says as Lena gasped in fear and struggled to escape from her mom's grip.

"NO, NO, NO! I'M SORRY, MOMMA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WORK WITH SIVANNA! I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Lena shouted as her mother opened the door and tossed Lena inside as Lex smirked at the scene.

"Thanks for the call, Captain Marvel, this just made my day," Lex says as Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure," Damien says unsurely just as Lena slammed her face on the window as she glared at them hatefully.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, CAPTAIN MARVEL! I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU, THE GIRLS, SIVANNA, AND EVERY OTHER TEENAGER AND ADULT AROUND! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU'RE ALL HISTORY!" Lena shouted while throwing a temper tantrum as Captain Marvel sweatdrops.

"Yeah, I'm never going to have kids."

"Ditto." The girls said in unison as Lilith walks over to her son.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your war suit, Lex," Lilith says with a guilty look as Lena continued throwing a hissy fit in the background.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I was just glad that the Guardians were able to stop Lena in time before something bad happened to my adorable little sis." Lex says as Lena stopped screaming and flips off her brother as Lex, without looking at her, did the same.

"Guardians?" Lilith asked as Lex shrugs.

"It's what they call themselves."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, you think next time you can get those cupcakes you promised?" Lilith asked hopefully as Lex smirked and nodded.

"Ha! Already on it, Mom. I am not saying goodbye to the best snickerdoodles in Metropolis." Lex says while glancing over at the destroyed ruins of Sweet Justice, which was currently in the progress of being rebuilt. After saying goodbye to his mother, Lilith got into the limo and had her butler drive them back as Lex's cheerful smile slowly turned into an emotionless frown as he turned his head and saw the Guardians congratulating themselves for winning the fight as Lex narrowed his eyes at them, specifically Supergirl and Captain Marvel as he glared at them before walking away as a crowd appeared and stormed around the surprised team as they cheered of them.

**[Three Months Later]**

Months have passed since the Sivanna Invasion, and Sweet Justice has finally been rebuilt, much to the group's delight as Damien and the girls had sat down on their usual table and were currently eating their ice creams.

"Ahh, this is the life good friends and good chocolate," Zatanna says contentedly while taking a bit out of her chocolate sundae as Jessica smiled.

"It's nice to have everything back to normal," Jess says as Damien snorted.

"Well, in relative terms. 'Normal' doesn't exactly fit with us." Damien says as the girls nodded.

"Yeah, besides normal is overrated," Barbara says while taking a sip out of her strawberry milkshake as she smiled at her friends. "Hey, guys, remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time?"

"Yeah, why?" Damien asked before blushing embarrassedly as Barbara leaped into his lap and grabbed a star dispenser as she twisted it, and suddenly the table and floor below the dissapeared as they were dropped down into a dark room.

"Aah!" The gang screamed as they landed on top of a mattress and groaned in pain.

"Welcome..." Barbara says while appearing before her friends with a smirk as she clapped her hands and the room light up to reveal a kickass hero lair filled with multiple rooms, each suited for the team as there was also a living room with a TV and a game set, a kitchen stocked with all kinds of their favorite foods, and there was even a slide that leads from their lai all the way up to Sweet Justice. "...to our new superhero hideout!" Barbara shouted excitedly as everyone gasped in awe/wonder.

"B-Barbara, this place is amazing! But how did you built all of this?" Damien asked while still in shock as Barbara smirked at him.

"I took a few late-night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding Sweet Justice. I got some money, remodeled your rooms after spying on you and figuring out stuff you like, yadda, yadda." Barbara says nonchalantly as Damien blinked.

"Excuse me? Did you just said something about spying on us?" Damien asked as Barbara grinned sheepishly and was about to speak up, but was thankfully interrupted by Diana, who grinned widely at the sight of their new hideout.

"Truly, this is a place of wonder."

"Yeah, not bad, Babs!" Kara yelled while raiding the kitchen as Jess smiled cheerfully.

"We can protect the whole city from down here. No bad guys stand a chance." Jess says as Batgirl grins.

"Yeah, not with the Guardians on the case!"

"Hell yeah!" Damien says with a smirk as the girls cheered.

"Aww," Karen says suddenly as Damien and the girls turned around and saw a news article about their heroic feat of defeating Sivanna plastered on the wall.

"Girls, I think this is going to be a good start to a beautiful friendship," Damien says as the girls nodded, and they all cheered as they all ran off to explore their new hideout.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one. Anyway, before I go, here are the voice actors for my OC'S:**

**1\. Damien's Voice Actor: Scott Weigner.**

**2\. Nora's Voice Actor: Amanda Leighton.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	4. Adventures In Bunnysitting

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Shazam! I hope that you guys will enjoy the chapter...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC's.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**[Shazam! Theme Song]**

**Aaaaah! Aaaaah!**

**Whoo! **

_A Metropolis Yearbook was placed on a pedestal as it opened up and showed an assortment of pictures of all of the teenagers attending Metropolis High as we zoom in on the photos of Damien and the girls._

**When super me**

_Barbara's picture suddenly comes to life as she bursts out of her yearbook photo, and appeared on a roof of a building in Gotham as she grabbed onto her clothes and ripped them out of her body, revealing her super suit underneath as Batgirl grinned at the readers and pulled out her batarangs as she threw it at the screen._

**Becomes super we!**

_Jessica's picture suddenly comes to life as we see Jessica floating in space while wearing her super suit as she raised her hand, and her Green Lantern Ring glowed brightly as she projected a giant shield with the emblem of the Green Lantern Corps on it as it glowed proudly against the darkness of space._

**Suddenly, magically**

**Pretty automatically**

_Kara's picture suddenly comes to life as Kara ripped her photo in half, revealing her to be floating in space near Earth as she was wearing her super suit. The sun shines down at her in the background as Supergirl smirked at the readers smugly and reared back her fist as she delivered a swift punch at the screen and managed to actually crack it!_

**Crushing it side by side!**

_Karen's picture suddenly comes to life as a shy-looking Karen waved at the readers cutely before grinning confidently as she grabbed onto her clothes and ripped them out of her body, showing off her Bumblebee armor as she shrunk down and flew across the room as she fired off her B-Missles._

**From here to New Orleans**

**You will be saved by the Guardians!**

_Zatanna's picture suddenly comes to life as her eyes glowed purple and she flew into the air as she put on her super-suit with a flash of purple light. Winking at the readers, Zatanna smirked as she projected a ball of purple light and danced around with it before throwing it in the air as it blows up in mid-air and purple/pink sparkles rained down as they spelled out 'Zatanna!' in the sky._

**And now that they're assembled**

**They will protect their world**

_Diana's picture suddenly comes to life as she smirked at the readers, and grunted as she leaped into the air and let out a loud battle cry as she crashed landed on the ground, suddenly wearing her Amazonian armor as she was holding her shield in one hand and her Lasso of Truth in the other. Wonder Woman grinned at the readers as she twirled her lasso around and then whipped at the readers as she cracked the screen._

**The villains will tremble**

_Damien's picture suddenly comes to life as we see the young Champion standing on the Rock of Eternity with Shazam and Tawny standing in the background as Damien's eyes glowed, and his whole body glowed with blue electricity as he leaped into the air and yelled the Wizard's name as we see the gods appearing from the sky and stood in the shadows stoically as Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury joined their hands together and fired a giant bolt of blue lightning at Damien. Embedding their godly power onto the young teenager as a smoke cloud appeared and we see Captain Marvel slowly emerging from the smoke as he smirked at the readers heroically and placed his hands on his hips as his whole body radiated with god-like power._

**By the might of Earth Mightiest Champion and his Superhero Girls!**

**Wow!**

_Captain Marvel and the rest of the Guardians stood on a tall mountain while striking heroic poses as they glared at Black Adam, who was floating in front of them while the Legion of Chaos stood below them as they struck battle poses and both teams glared at each other hatefully as they then charged at each other and let out a battle cry as they leaped towards each other and an epic battle occurred._

_Once the battle was done, we see the Guardians standing over a mountain of defeated villains heroically as Batgirl suggested doing a group photo, and everyone agreed as they close in for a group selfie. Batgirl and Bumblebee sat on Captain Marvel's shoulders while Supergirl and Wonder Woman stood beside him while hugging his arms as Captain Marvel held Zatanna and Green Lantern in his arms._

_With everyone now in position, Barbara held out a selfie stick, and the group smiled up at the camera as a flash occurred, and a picture of the smiling and laughing faces of the Guardians appeared as the Metropolis Yearbook slowly closed up, and the cover had the symbol of the Guardians on it as it showed brightly in the light._

**[End of Theme Song]**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Metropolis as we cue to Damien's apartment building, where we see the young Champion lying down on the floor with a textbook in his hand as he was currently tutoring Kara, who was lying lazily on his bed with a bored look on her face. A few days ago, Kara had asked Damien if he could help her out with her Algebra test, and, being the good person that he was, Damien agreed as he was currently teaching her a simple math lesson.

"Okay, in algebraic terms, 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared, where 'C' is the hypotenuse while 'A' and 'B' are the sides of the triangle. Got it?" Damien asked Kara with a smile before deadpanning as he saw Kara snoring on his bed, fast asleep. "Kara!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kara screamed while shooting up from his bed as Damien glared at her in annoyance.

"Kara, you asked me to help tutor you, but I can't exactly help you when you're drooling all over my bed," Damien says while cringing in disgust as he saw a bit of Kara's drool on his pillow. "And now, I have to change my sheets. Thanks a lot, Kara," Damien grumbled as Kara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, shorty, I'm sorry, alright, it's just this math stuff is sooooo boring!" Kara drawled out as she rested her head on her hands, and Damien gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel, Kara, math isn't exactly fun for me either, but if you want to ace your test, you need to cooperate with me and try to stay awake long enough for me to help you," Damien says seriously as Kara sighed tiredly, but nodded as she leaned in over Damien's shoulder.

"Fine, can you repeat what you said earlier again?" Kara asked although Damien wasn't paying attention to her as the young Champion felt heat radiate around his neck, and he raised an eyebrow as he turned around...and blushed heavily as he saw Kara's large breasts smushed against his neck. "Hey, Shorty, I asked if you can repeat what you said earlier?" Kara asked with an annoyed look, snapping Damien out of his trance as he nodded shakily.

"Y-Yeah, um, r-right." Damien stuttered as he coughed and went back to his textbook. "What I was trying to explain was that 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared, where 'C' is the hypotenuse while 'A' and 'B' are the sides of the triangle. Got it?" Damien asked as Kara nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess," Kara says before groaning in frustration as she laid her head on her hand. "I don't get it, man. My parents were one of the top scientists on Krypton, so how is it that I can't understand something as simple as math?" Kara asked with an admittedly cute pout on her face as Damien smiled at her amusedly.

"That's not exactly how genetics work. Anyway, Kara, don't worry, I'm pretty sure that if you practice math hard enough, you will soon be able to answer multiple algebra problems with ease. Trust me, I've faith that you will be able to ace the test." Damien says reassuringly as Kara stared at him in surprise before smiling slightly as she grabbed Damien by his neck and gave him a noogie.

"Thanks, Shorty, I needed that. Anyway, I was wondering, how are you so good at math? I never figured you to be the nerd type." Kara admitted while still holding onto Damien, who blushed slightly as he felt her large E-cup breasts pressed against his back.

"I-I learned how to do advanced math thanks to Tawny and the Wizard. T-They wanted to train my mind, so I will be able to f-fully utilize my Wisdom of Solomon." Damien explained as Kara nodded and was about to ask more questions when suddenly, the doors of his doors open as Nora pokes her head in.

"Hey, honey, sorry for bothering you and your little friend's study session, but there is-" Nora says before trailing off as she saw her blushing son being hugged by behind by an extremely beautiful blonde-haired teenager as Nora smirked mischievously. "Oh, am I interrupting something here?" Nora asked as Damien blushed, and Kara blinked at her in confusion before noticing how close she and Damien were as she panicked and pushed him off, accidentally sending him flying away as he crashed against his closet.

"Sorry!" Kara apologized to Damien before freezing as she realized that Damien's mother saw her use her abilities and turned to her nervously as Nora noticed this and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, dear, I know all about my son's magical powers, and he told me quite a lot about you and the rest of the Guardians. So, don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Nora says with a wink as Kara nodded hesitantly, and a disoriented Damien appeared out of his closet as Nora turned to him. "Anyway, I came here to say that there is a girl waiting for you by the door," Nora says as Kara heard this and frowned subtly.

"A girl?" Kara asked while giving Damien a raised eyebrow as the young Champion was confused a bit before his eyes widen in realization as he smiled.

"Oh, that must be Zatanna with her bunnies!" Damien says as Kara blinks.

"Bunnies?" Kara asked as Damien turned to her and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Zatanna asked me if I can babysit her pets while she goes off to perform one of her magic shows," Damien explains as Kara nodded understandably, and the young Champion was about to the front door to greet his friend when suddenly Zatanna appeared in the doorway as she was wearing her classic magician outfit and was carrying two cages, which held two white bunnies inside.

"Sorry for barging in like this, Mrs. Quincely, but I'm quite in a hurry, so I decided to come in," Zatanna says apologetically as Nora smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh, I don't mind, dear, I understand," Nora says as Zatanna smiled at her radiantly before walking into Damien's room as Nora watched her go with a sneaky grin on her face.

_"He, he, Damien sure has a lot of female friends. Who knew that my son was quite the casanova."_ Nora thought to herself with a giggle as she smiled amusedly and walked away.

"Hey, darlings~," Zatanna says cheerfully while walking over to her friends as she smiled at Damien. "Damien, I have to say thanks for looking after Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay for me. It really means a lot to me, especially when today I will perform my very first _paid_ magic show without my Dad! I'm so excited!" Zatanna squealed while handing the cages over to Damien, who nodded as he smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Z, I'm happy to help. Besides, I have faced my fair share of magical creatures before in the past, so these two won't be any problem." Damien says while petting the bunnies, who purred against his touch as they seemed to really like him.

"Wait, those things are magic? If they are, don't you need them for your little magical act or something?" Kara asked while still lying on the bed as Zatanna turned to her and stared at Kara as if she was an idiot.

"Uh, that might not be the greatest idea, darling. These are _magical_ bunnies, my dear. They might be a bit...much for a children's birthday party. I don't want to traumatize the poor kids." Zatanna says as Kara turned to the bunnies and raised an eyebrow as she saw them playing with Damien's outstretched finger.

"Yeah, those two are true beasts," Kara says sarcastically as Zatanna ignored her sarcasm and turned to Damien.

"Now, Damien, I know that we discussed this over the phone, but just in case you forget them, here are a few simple rules to bear in mind. First, they must be given only organic vegetables, cut into segments of no larger than an iced cubed. And I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to limit the cruciferous vegetables, as little Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III has some issues with stomach discomfort recently. Then, of course, they'll need access to fresh water at all times, no cooler than 53 degrees Fahrenheit, that's around 13.5 degrees Celcius, by the way. Ooh! And very important, when it's time for their brushing, you must gently-"

"How is any of this simple!? And why do you have so many rules for him?! How long are you going to be gone!?" An annoyed Kara asked, fed up with Zatanna's constant talking.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kara here, Z. You're only going to be gone for an hour. You don't have to give me so many rules," Damien says amusedly as he wasn't really annoyed with Z like Kara is. But he didn't want Zatanna to spend the rest of her time telling him many rules when she has an important show to go to.

"He, he, sorry about that, darlings, it's just that I never left my bunnies alone with other people before, so I'm feeling quite nervous about it." A sheepish Zatanna admitted as Damien walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a reassuring look.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Z. You're bunnies are going to be safe with me, now go out there and show them why are you the amazing Zatanna," Damien says encouragingly as Zatanna smiled with a small blush on her face as she nodded.

"Right, I better go before I miss my show, but before I go, I have two more things to say. One, you're not, under _any_ circumstances, to put these two together, or else there will be dire consequences. Do you understand?" Zatanna asked with a serious look on her face as she pointed at her bunnies, and Damien gulped while Kara gave her a bored look as the young Champion nodded. "Good and two...I have to say goodbye to my little babies!" Zatanna says with a squeal as she ran over to her bunnies while Damien stared at her in disbelief at how she went from serious to motherly in a second.

"Oh, mommy is going to miss you," Zatanna says with a baby-like voice as she closed her eyes and kissed Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III's forehead. "Mommy is going to miss you," Zatanna says as she turned over to Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay and kissed him on his forehead. "And mommy is going to miss you," Zatanna says with her eyes still closed as she turned to Damien and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Damien blushed heavily as Zatanna opened her eyes and panics as she realized that she was kissing Damien and pulled back as both teens blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, anyway, I have to go, so I will be back in an hour. Bye!" A red-faced Zatanna says as she quickly walked out of the room and closed the door as a blushing Damien turned to Kara, who was frowning at him in slight jealously as Damien coughed awkwardly.

"Um, Kara? I'm going to get a couple of snacks for us and the rabbits, so can you keep an eye on Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay for me?" Damien asked as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Whatev," Kara says simply as Damien nodded and walked out of the room, leaving behind the Kryptonian and the bunnies as Kara turned to them blankly...and then squealed in excitement as she jumped over to them and cooed at the cute little bunnies. "Who's the cutest little bunny-wunnies of all bunny wunnies? It's you, isn't it? Yes, yes!" Kara says with a baby-like voice as the bunnies smiled at her, and she beamed as she smiled at them widely, not noticing Damien walking back into the room as he opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey, Kara, what kind of snacks do you..." Damien says before trailing off as his jaws dropped at the sight of the seemingly tough Kara gushing over the little bunnies cuteness.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest little magical bunnies, ever! What were your stupid names again? Ah, who cares! You look like Merlin, and you look like a Harry Houdini!" Kara says while pointing at Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III's, who was now named Merlin, as Kara then pointed at Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay, who will now be named Houdini.

"Do you like those names? Oh, of course, you do. Ah! You're so fucking cute, I can't stand it!" Kara gushed as she freed Merlin from his cage and hugs him tightly against her chest as she cooed at him before putting back into his cage as Kara then freed Houdini and hugged him as she squealed. "Ah! I'm drowning in cuteness! Ooh, I know what to do now! Let's do a selfie together!" Kara says excitedly while taking out her phone as she was about to take a photo, but then her face went pale as she saw Damien's reflection on her screen and turned around as she saw the young Champion staring at her in complete disbelief with his jaws dropped.

"Oh...my...Gods," Damien says with a dumb smile slowly growing on his face as Kara panicked and quickly placed Houdini back into his cage as she stood up and waved her hands around.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I was just...uh...we were..." Kara stuttered, not coming up with any excuses to say as Damien snorted and begins laughing as Kara blushed in embarrassment and glared at him. "SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING!" Kara shouted as Damien calmed down and wiped off a tear from his eye as he glanced up at Kara with a smile.

"He, he, I'm sorry, Kara, it's just, I didn't expect you out of all people to love anything that is cute. I figured you were the tough tomboy type." Damien says as Kara crossed her arms and huffs at him.

"I am! It's just that...I can't help myself against anything that cute." Kara admittedly softly before signing as she shakes her head. "Whatever, this is stupid. I'm out of here," Kara says, embarrassed that Damien caught her acting like any other girly girl as she was about to walk out of his room but was stopped by Damien.

"Kara, you don't have to be embarrassed. I don't mind that you act like a girl sometimes." Damien says sincerely, causing Kara to turn to him in surprise as she was shocked that Damien wasn't making fun of her like she thought she would. "Besides...aren't they adorable!" Damien gushed with a big smile on his face as Kara gasped and smiled widely as she nodded.

"I know, right?!" Kara asked cheerfully as Damien nodded, and they both rushed over to the bunnies as they began taking turns petting them and hugging them.

"Aww! Aren't you the cutest little fella?" Kara says while using a baby-like voice as she snuggled up against Merlin before putting him in his cage as Damien freed Houdini from his cage and pets him as he purred.

"Seriously, it must be illegal to be this cute," Damien says with a small smile while scratching Houdini's chin before placing him back on his cage as he and Kara continued gushing over the rabbits, but then the teenagers saw the rabbits trying to reach for each other as they whimpered sadly and gave the duo the puppy dog eyed look complete with a trembling lip.

Damien frowned as he felt sad for the little bunnies and was thinking of freeing them so they can hug each other, but Damien remembered about Zee's strict instructions and also remembered that these were magical creatures he was dealing with. No matter how cute they were, they can be potentially dangerous, so he was going to follow Zatanna's wishes and leave Merlin and Houdini in their respective cages...Kara, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Aw! Poor little bunnies, I bet you two want to be free and hug each other, right? Don't worry, Aunty Kara will free you." Kara says sweetly as she reached over to unlock their cages, but was stopped by Damien as he grabbed onto her arm and gave her a serious look.

"No, Kara, remember what Zee said, we can't free them together at the same time," Damien says as Kara rolled her eyes and easily broke from Damien's hold.

"Actually, she told _you_ to not free them both at the same time, not me," Kara says smugly as she reached over to the locks again, but once again, Damien stopped her as he gave her a stern look.

"Stop it, Kara. Zatanna trusted me to look over them while she's doing her magic show, and she told me not to put them together, so that's what I intend to do." Damien says firmly as Kara glared at him and broke out of his hold as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shorty, I'm going to free them, snuggle with them, and possibly take a lot of selfies with them, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Kara says with a serious look on her face as Damien glared at her.

"Don't test me, Danvers. If you even try to get close to them...I will say the magic word." Damien threatened as Kara gasped and then glared at him as she growled.

"You wouldn't." She says as Damien narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Try_ me. **Shaza-**" Damien says before grunting in surprise as Kara blew a frosty mist into his mouth and encased it in ice, muffling him as he struggled to speak.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Kara says with a smug smirk as she then casually pushed Damien away, causing him to fall off his bed as he fell on the ground. Damien could only watch helplessly as Kara opened both cages and grabbed Merlin and Houdini as she brought them together for a tight hug, and smiled broadly as she snuggled up to them. "See, Shorty? I got them both out of their cages together, and nothing happened. You and Zee were worrying about nothing." Kara says with a careless wave as Damien stood up and glared at her before his eyes widen as he saw the bunnies sharing a seductive look, and hugged each other as a pink glow covered them, and they spawned three little bunnies.

"Mmm-mmm! Mmmm-mmm!" Damien muffled shouts caught Kara's attention as the young teen pointed at the baby bunnies, and Kara gasped in shock as she turned back to look at Merlin and Houdini and gave them a serious look.

"Harry Houdini...you're a mom!" Kara says scoldingly before squealing excitedly as Damien face-planted on the ground, anime-style as Kara grabbed Merlin and Houdini's baby and hugged them tightly. "You're so cute, I can't stand it! Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!" Kara says happily while rolling around the floor with the bunnies as Damien sweatdropped.

_"I'm starting to think that I miss the tough, aggressive Kara."_ Damien thought to himself with a groan as Kara stopped rolling on the floor and pulled out her phone.

"I never knew I needed this in my life! I got to take a photo! Say, 'carrots!" Kara says with a smile as she took a photo and, suddenly, more bunnies appeared as Kara and Damien blinked. "Huh?" Kara says dumbly as Merlin and Houdini made more bunnies, and Damien gave Kara a look and placed his hands on his hips as Kara sweated nervously and stood up.

"No, no, this isn't going to be a problem, just because they have a few babies it doesn't mean-" Kara says before getting interrupted by Damien as he pointed behind her, and Kara turns around, only to scream in shock as she saw a mountain full of baby bunnies standing behind her, and they fell on top of her and Damien and flooded the room. The teens popped their heads out of the pile of squeaking bunnies as Damien glared at Kara harshly, and she laughed nervously as she rubs her head.

"Okay, maybe this is a problem," Kara says sheepishly just as the pile started growing bigger as Merlin and Houdini continued spawning more offsprings. "No, no, no, no, no! Shorty! Help!" Kara shouted while nearly getting suffocated by the bunnies as Damien gave her a deadpanned look and pointed at the ice surrounding his mouth as Kara blinks. "Oh, right," Kara says before firing her heat vision at Damien's ice gag just as they were both completely submerged in the pile of cute fluffy bunnies and were about to suffocate to death, but then-

**"Shazam!"** Damien's voice rang out from inside the horde of bunnies as a blue lightning bolt appeared and struck the bunnies, thankfully not killing them, but it did send them flying away from Damien and Kara as the bunnies flew out of Damien's window and landed on the street below as they flooded out of his room. "Man, that was close." Captain Marvel says with Kara nodding in agreement, but then they gasped as they ran towards the window and saw Merlin and Houdini still hugging each other as more bunnies keeping popping up into existence.

"Hey, you two! Stop giving birth right this second!" Kara shouted as Zatanna's bunnies looked up at her and blew a raspberry as they were then carried off by a sea of their children and raced towards Metropolis. "Okay, this is bad," Kara says meekly before yelping as Captain Marvel turned to her and hit her on the back of her head.

"I told you that you should've listened to Zatanna's rules and not free them! Magic is a really dangerous thing to deal with, and now we have a horde full of magical rabbits running loose all over Metropolis!" Captain Marvel scolded as Kara winced from his yell, and Damien noticed this as he took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, all right? Let's just corral these bunnies before they do something bad or worse if Zatanna finds out." Captain Marvel says while floating out of his room as Kara nodded weakly and quickly changed into her super suit as she flew out of Damien's room, and they both flew after the adorable bunnies.

"Damien, honey, what was that?" Nora asked while walking into her son's bedroom, only to blink in surprise as she saw that the room was empty, and his window was smashed open. "Huh, they must've gone out on a mission or something. They could've at least used the door, now I have to call the window repairman." Nora says with an annoyed look on her face as she shakes her head and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown, we see the citizens just minding their own business and enjoying their day, when suddenly a tsunami filled with bunnies appeared as they made their way through the streets and plowed through a group of surprised civilians as they all screamed in fear from the cute little bunnies trampling over them...man, what an adorable way to die.

"Well, they certainly like getting around." Captain Marvel says dryly while soaring through the sky with Supergirl as they saw the bunnies invading a coffee shop, then a pet shop, and even a movie theater that was ironically playing a monster bunny movie.

"Alright, Captain, time to take out the adorable trash!" Supergirl shouted as Captain Marvel nodded, but then his eyes widen in surprise as Supergirl zoomed down towards the horde of cute bunnies and flew ahead of them as she landed on the ground and stuck out her hand. "Halt!" Supergirl commanded with a fierce glare but then deadpanned as the bunnies flowed past her.

"Did you really think that would work?" Captain Marvel asked while crossing his arms as Supergirl's response was simply blowing a loose strand out of her face with a blank look on her face, but then she and Captain Marvel gasped as they saw that the horde of bunnies was heading towards a bridge, which leads to the city as Supergirl flew up to her friend and gave him a worried look.

"Cap, they're heading for midtown! If we don't stop them, they'll overrun the whole city!" Supergirl yelled as Captain Marvel's eyes narrow in determination.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. What do you say, Supergirl? Care to lend me a hand?" Captain Marvel asked while pointing at the bridge and then at the two large buildings that were near it as Kara figured out what he was planning and smirked.

"Gladly. Try to keep up, Champion." Supergirl says with a wink before zooming off as Captain Marvel followed, and they flew past the bunnies as they reached the bridge, and they nodded to each other as they begin to do their plan.

Using her X-ray vision, Supergirl glanced at two buildings and noticed that they were completely abandoned as she turned to Captain Marvel and gave him a thumbs up. Nodding, the two heroes went into work as they flew down to their respective buildings and rammed into them while using their godly/alien strength to topple both buildings down as they crashed landed on the bridge. Blocking their way into Metropolis as Captain Marvel and Supergirl flew up and landed on top of the destroyed buildings as they smirked down at the rabbits, who were forced to come to a screeching halt due to the unexpected roadblock as the Guardians grinned down at them smugly.

"Sorry, rabbits, these roads closed." Supergirl quipped as Captain Marvel smirked.

"Nice." Captain Marvel says as Kara grinned, and they shared a high five, but then, their eyes widen in disbelief as they saw the bunnies changing directions and heading elsewhere as the teens grumbled.

"Seriously, guys?" Kara asked the bunnies in irritation as Damien looked on ahead, and his face paled as he saw that the bunnies were heading straight towards Permillian Park, which just so happens to be the park where Zatanna was performing as Captain Marvel slowly turned to Supergirl with a terrified look on his face.

"Uh, Supergirl? I think I know where the bunnies are heading?" Captain Marvel asked while sweating nervously as Kara raised an eyebrow at his frightened posture.

"Where?"

"Back to their mother," Damien says while pointing ahead as Supergirl tilted her head confusedly and then used her enhanced vision to see that the horde of bunnies was heading to the park where she could see a birthday party being held as she also saw Zatanna performing on stage, oblivious to the river of bunnies heading towards her as Kara's face paled.

"Oh, crap baskets." Damien and Kara groaned as they shook their heads and took off as they followed after the bunnies. Meanwhile, at the park, we cue to a birthday party, where we see a crowd of kids cheering for Zatanna, who was performing on stage as she was currently doing a magic trick with the birthday boy.

"Now, Tommy, let's see what's behind your ear," Zatanna says to an excited 6-year-old boy, who was standing in front of her as Zatanna reached behind his ear and expected to pull out a quarter, but instead pulled out one of Merlin and Houdini's babies. "Uh...huh?" Zatanna asked in confusion while eying the giggling baby bunny as the birthday boy glanced at him confusedly.

"Hey, that's not my quarter! That's a-"

"Bunny!" A little girl cheered happily while pointing behind them as Zatanna turned around, and her eyes widen in shock as she saw a tidal made out of little bunnies heading towards her and the oblivious kids. Narrowing her eyes, Zatanna pulled out her wand and was about to cast a spell to save her and the children, when suddenly two blue blurs appeared as one blur grabbed her bridal style and flew off while the other blur grabbed the kids as it followed after the other blur just as the bunnies crashed down onto the park as they easily filled up the entire park in a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Zatanna asked herself in confusion as she felt a pair of muscular arms holding her protectively and looked up as she saw Captain Marvel giving her a sheepish look.

"Hey, Zee." Captain Marvel says as Zatanna blinked and blushed slightly at being held as she turned her head and saw Supergirl floating by them as she was holding all of the kids in her arms.

"Hey, Zatanna. How's your day going? How's your magic show?" Supergirl asked meekly as Zatanna cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the bunnies as she slowly realized what's going on and gasped as she glared at a nervous-looking Captain Marvel and Supergirl.

"Captain Marvel, I told you _explicitly_ to keep them apart!" Zatanna scolded, causing Captain Marvel to wince as she glared at him. "There's a reason why they couldn't be together! They love each other so much that they can't stop making babies! Now, because of you, Metropolis will soon be overrun with millions of Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay babies! Ugh! I can't believe you will break one of the most important rules that I gave you! I expected someone like Kara or Jess to do something like this, but not you, Damien. I thought I could trust you with them, but I guess I was wrong." Zatanna says while crossing her arms as she looked away, and Captain Marvel felt hurt by her words as he glanced over at Supergirl and glared at her.

"Actually, Zee, there's something you must know."

"What is it?" Zatanna asked while still not looking at him as Supergirl winced, knowing that Damien will rat her out as she looked down solemnly and waited for the verbal lashing that Zatanna will give her as Captain Marvel was about to tell the truth, but stopped as he noticed how guilty and scared Kara looks, surprising him a bit as Damien never saw this side of her before. After thinking for a few seconds, Captain Marvel sighs heavily as he turned to Zatanna and closed his eyes in defeat.

"It was my fault, Zee. I played around with your bunnies, and they hugged each other when I wasn't looking. This is all my fault." Captain Marvel says sadly, causing Zatanna to glare at him angrily while Supergirl stared at Damien in shock, not believing that he lied to protect her as she started feeling guilty about making him do that and was about to speak up, but then one of the kids popped up.

"Oh, wow! What a great Superman costume!" The birthday boy exclaimed while sitting on Kara's back as Supergirl turned her head to glare at him.

"This is _not_ a Superman costume!" Kara says through gritted teeth as a little girl, who was being held in Kara's muscular arms, glanced up at her curiously.

"Who are you guys?" She asked innocently as Zatanna and Supergirl's eyes widen in shock, remembering that they weren't supposed to know each other without Zatanna being in costume as the girls scrambled to come up with an excuse.

"Uh, we're...we're...the great Zatanna's lovely assistants Captain Marvel and Supergirl! Right, Z?" Captain Marvel asked while winking at Zatanna, who had caught on what he was planning as she nodded and turned to the kids with her usual beaming smile.

"Yes, children, these two members of the superhero group Guardians had agreed to help with my next trick, which is to make all these bunnies disappear!" Zatanna says while grabbing a small bunny from Captain Marvel's head as she took off her magical tophat and tossed the bunnies inside as it disappeared with a flash of purple light. "See, all good! Anyway, lovely assistants, would you two mind making all of these rabbits vanish?" Zatanna asked as Captain Marvel, and Supergirl turned to each other and shared determined smirks as they nodded.

"Consider it done, oh, magnificent Zatanna," Supergirl says dramatically, playing along with the act as she flew over to one of the playground play pins and dropped the kids inside while Captain Marvel flew over and carefully dropped Zatana on one of the playground's slides and the duo nodded to each other as they went to work.

Captain Marvel soared across the river of bunnies as he flew above the rabbits and glared at them with a smirk as he held out his hands and they glowed with blue electricity as he created a giant lightning net and used it to trap a multitude of bunnies as he then tossed the net over to Zatanna, who had used her magic to increase the size of her magic hat as the lightning net containing the screaming bunnies fell inside and disappeared with a flash of light as the children cheered.

Supergirl glared confidently at the horde of bunnies as she used her super-speed to zoom across the park and grabbed a buttload of rabbits, creating a giant stack of bunnies that Supergirl held over her head with ease as she grunted and then tossed the stack over to Zatanna, who nonchalantly summoned her giant tophat in front of her as the stack of bunnies fell inside and disappeared as the kids cheered again.

Flying into the air, Captain Marvel closed his eyes in concentration as he cupped his hands, and formed a tiny orb of electricity as he let out a battle cry, and tossed the orb over to the bunnies. The orb suddenly broke apart and radiated with static electricity, causing the furs on the bunnies body to poof up as they all were magnetically attracted to the static electricity and flew through the air as they joined together to form several giant ball-shaped giant stacks of bunnies. Making sure that the kids weren't watching her, Zatanna used her wand to conjure multiple giant top hats as Captain Marvel grinned and begins kicking each and every one of them into the top hats as they all disappeared with multiple flashes of purple light.

"Goal!" Captain Marvel shouted playfully as Kara and Zatanna giggled at his antics, but Zee remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him as she crossed her arms and huff at him, causing Damien to look down sadly as Kara saw this and felt more guilty as she sighed, but realized that she and the others had more pressing matters to handle.

Joining up with each other, Captain Marvel and Supergirl realized that they were still plenty of bunnies behind, so wanting to finish this as fast as possible, Captain Marvel and Supergirl joined hands as they began flying around the last remaining bunnies at high speeds, going so fast that they created a giant blue/red/white tornado that caught all of the bunnies and the dual powerhouses aimed the tornado at Zatanna as she created the biggest tophat she could that caught all of the rabbits and a big flash of purple light occurred. The children covered their eyes from the flash as they slowly opened their eyes and cheered loudly as they saw Captain Marvel and Supergirl floating in the air heroically with Zatanna sitting on Damien's shoulder.

"Tada!" Zatanna shouted dramatically as all of the kids cheered even louder and clapped for them.

"Captain Marvel is awesome!" A little girl shouted as Captain Marvel smiled at her amusedly.

"Superman's sister is the best!" The birthday boy shouted as Supergirl gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'm his cousin," Kara says blankly with Captain Marvel patting her back in comfort as she smiled at him lightly but, then, she and the others froze as the earth beneath them trembled as they slowly turned to each other tensely.

"What was that?" Captain Marvel asked nervously as Kara gulped.

"Maybe it's just the rest of the city applauding?" Supergirl suggested meekly as a large shadow covered them, and the teenagers turned around as they saw a humongous tidal of bunnies heading towards them, and Zatanna gasped as she saw Merlin and Houdini riding on top of the tidal wave as they were still hugging each other.

"Oh, no! They're still together!" Zatanna shouted in horror as the tidal waved dropped on top of them and whisked them away as thankfully the kids weren't caught in the crossfire and waved at the friendly magician and the nice superheroes goodbye.

"I'm drowning in cuteness!" Supergirl shouted while struggling to swim up to the surface from the ocean of rabbits as Captain Marvel and Zatanna flew above her and stared at her blankly.

"Supergirl, why are you trying to swim out of that? You can fly." Captain Marvel says, deadpan as Kara blinks.

"Oh, yeah, right," Supergirl says as she easily flew out of the river of bunnies and flew across the sky casually as Zatanna turned to Damien and glared at her.

"Just because you saved me and helped me get rid of some of the bunnies doesn't mean that I forgive you. I trusted you to take care of my bunnies, and yet you broke the one rule I give you. How could I trust you again after this, Damien?" Zatanna asked while crossing her arms angrily at Captain Marvel, who looked away grimly as Supergirl saw this and felt her heartstrings being pulled at seeing how sad he was, so with a heavy sigh, Kara flew over to them and turned to Zatanna with a serious look on her face.

"First of all, you gave him like five hundred rules. Second, lay off the guy, Zee, because _I_ was the one who freed Merlin and Harry Houdini and had them hug each other, alright? This was all my fault." Supergirl says, finally telling the truth as Zatanna's eyes widen in shock, and she turned to Damien.

"Is this true?" Zatanna asked as Captain Marvel frowned and nodded as she stared at him in disbelief. "But I don't get it. If Kara was the one who caused all of this mess, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah, what's up with that, shorty?" Supergirl asked as Captain Marvel stared at the girls with a small smile on his face.

"Look, girls, the reason I didn't rat out on Kara was that I didn't want to make her more in trouble than she already was. Besides, Kara didn't mean for all of this to happen. And I've already scolded Kara for her actions earlier. She didn't deserve to get another lecture." Captain Marvel says sincerely as Zatanna and Supergirl stared at him in shock, not believing that he did all of this so that Kara won't get in trouble as Supergirl slowly smiled and flew over to Damien as she kissed his cheek.

"You're a good guy, Damien," Kara says while playfully punching his shoulder as Captain Marvel smiled and blushed slightly as Zatanna nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, he is. Sorry for scolding you like that, darling." Zatanna says apologetically.

"It's fine, Zee. It was nothing that I couldn't handle." Captain Marvel says as Zatanna smiled, happy that he forgave her as she was about to say something, but then blinked as she realized what Kara said earlier and turned to her.

"Wait, what did you call my bunnies again?" Zatanna asked as Supergirl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Merlin and Harry Houdini," Supergirl answered casually as Zatanna stared at her in horror/disgust.

"Merlin, and Harry what!? How _dare_ you! Those rabbits are purebred magical creatures with carefully selected names! They are not to be mentioned in the same breath as Merlin and Harry Houdini!" Zatanna yelled angrily, causing Damien to wince as Supergirl was surprised by her sudden outburst but composed herself as she glared at her.

"You're names are way too long to remember! My names are simpler and waaaaaaay better than yours!" Supergirl says with a huff while crossing her arms as Zatanna narrowed her eyes at her in boiling in anger.

"You little-come here!" Zatanna screamed as she tried to jump over at Supergirl, but was easily held back by Captain Marvel as Zatanna struggled to escape from his grasp. "Let go of me, Damien! She needs to pay! She needs to...oh." Zatanna screamed angrily before calming down as she realized how safe and comfortable she feels while being wrapped around Captain Marvel's muscular arms as she leaned against his chest and purred in delight. "On second thought, you could hold me tighter if you want?" Zatanna asked while closing her eyes in content as Captain Marvel's eyes widen in shock while Supergirl stared at the scene in disbelief as she saw Damien blush up a storm, and she rolled her eyes as she coughed.

"Uh, hey, sorry to ruin your little nap, but we still have Merlin and Houdini babies to deal with," Supergirl says with an annoyed look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay babies." Zatanna corrected without opening her eyes as she was still snuggling up to an uncomfortable-looking Damien as he coughed awkwardly.

"I think she's trying to say that we need to stop Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay from overrunning the city with their babies." Captain Marvel says as Zatanna sighs in disappointed and lets go of Damien, who actually felt disappointed that she lets go of him as Zatanna floated in the air.

"Fine, I will go and deal with them," Zatanna says as she flew higher in the air and Captain Marvel watched her go with a smile before noticing Supergirl staring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" Damien asked cluelessly as Supergirl scoffed and looked away as Captain Marvel scratched his head in confusion.

"Okay, the only way to stop magical rabbits is with magic itself!" Zatanna yelled while transforming into her hero form with a big flash of light as she looks around and begins to think. "Since the cause of all this is the love between Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay-"

"Merlin and Harry Houdini!" Supergirl interrupted as Zatanna glared at her venomously while Captain Marvel simply shakes his head in exasperation at Kara's antics.

"...then I will simply have to cast a hate spell to drive them apart!" Zatanna shouted as she flew into the air and radiated with purple magical energy as her hands glowed brightly, and she narrowed her eyes in determination as she glared at the ocean of bunnies below her.

_"Fi lla fo eseht seinnub nac ylno leef evol neht I lliw ekam meht leef emertxe etah htiw eht pleh fo siht elttil evod!"_ Zatanna chanted as a purple energy dove appeared on her hands, and she kissed it lovingly before chucking the bird at the horde of surprised bunnies and the dove exploded as a purple magical wave washed over the bunnies and caused them to freeze up as they all stayed put.

Zatanna, at first, placed her hands on her hips victoriously, but then gasped as she saw all of the cute little bunnies eyes glowed red, and they all gathered around each other as they slowly morphed into a large 60-foot-tall bunny monster that was composed of all Merlin and Houdini's children as they glared down at the surprised/scared heroes and growled sinisterly as Captain Marvel glared back at it while Kara's jaw dropped at the sight of it and Zatanna gulped in fear.

"I...I may have worded that spell wrong." Zatanna squeaked out sheepishly.

"It's official, I hate magic...no offense, guys," Supergirl says to her friends, who waved it off as they turned back to the Bunny monster, and it roared at them as Kara glared at it. "Alright, time to take it down!" Supergirl shouted determinedly as she took off, and flew towards the giant bunny monster at high speeds as she threw a punch at it...only to miss as the large monster made a hole in its chest and Kara flew right past it.

"Oh, come on!" Supergirl yelled in frustration as her anger got the best of her, and began trying to punch the giant rabbit monster.

"LET...ME...PUNCH...YOU!" Supergirl shouted in fury as the monster easily dodged her punches by putting holes in its body, and Supergirl gritted her teeth in mild frustration as she reared back her fist to deliver one last punch, but the giant monster had enough of her as it lifted its giant hands to crush her, causing her to gasp as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable...but nothing happened.

"Huh?" Kara says confusedly as she opened her eyes and gasped in awe as she saw Captain Marvel holding back the humongous beast hands with nothing but his brute strength as Damien glared at the giant monster, and the rabbit beast glared back at him. "Whoa," Supergirl says in shock, forgetting how strong her friend is as a grunting Captain Marvel suddenly smirked at the giant rabbit monster and lifted his head.

**"Shazam!"** Captain Marvel shouted as the clouds above them darkened, and a bolt of blue lightning bolt rained down at the giant rabbit hands, thankfully not killing the baby bunnies, but did cause a mild explosion that blew up its hands and send hundreds of bunnies raining from the sky.

"Whoa!" Damien Hart shouted while falling through the air as Supergirl composed herself and flew over to him as she caught him in her arms.

"Nice one, shorty." Supergirl complimented with a smirk as Damien smiled.

"Thanks, Kara," Damien says, but then they heard a roar of anger behind them as they turned around and saw the rabbit monster slowly growing back his arms and glared at them as it swiped at them, but Supergirl reacted quickly as she held onto Damien tightly and flew out of the way as the monster missed and growled in annoyance as it tried to grab them, but Supergirl was to fast for it as she swerved around its punches with minimal effort.

"Guys! You can't kill it by any normal means! You can blow it up as much as you can, but this thing will keep on coming back as long as Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay continue breeding babies! You have to separate them! They're located in the giant's heart!" Zatanna yelled while she was busy evacuating the civilians as Supergirl dodged another swipe of the giant monster and used her X-ray vision to look at it and saw Merlin and Houdini hugging each other deep inside the monster's chest.

"Got it, I found them, but how are we going to reach them?" Kara asked, not noticing that she was basically squeezing Damien into her large chests as he struggled to breathe. "Huh, what was that, shorty?" Supergirl asked before blushing as she realized that she was suffocating Damien with her breasts as Kara laughed nervously and lets go of him as he took deep breaths to catch his breath. "Sorry about that, Damien. Anyway, what did you wanted to say?"

"I-I was trying to say is throw me at it!"

"What?" Supergirl asked in confusion as Damien pointed at the giant monster.

"Throw me at the monster so I can throw another S-bolt at it, and while the creature is blown up, grab Merlin and Houdini," Damien explains as Supergirl nodded in understatement and smirked as she grabbed Damien by the back of his shirt and twirled around as she then tossed him over the giant rabbit monster, who roared as it tried to swipe at Damien, but the young Champion wasn't scared as he held out his hands and grinned.

**"Shazam!"** Damien shouted as a giant lightning bolt rained down at him, and the giant monster, causing it to blow up as millions of bunnies rained down, and Supergirl flew across the sky while dodging the falling baby bunnies as she used her enhanced vision to find Merlin and Houdini, and found them lying on the ground as she flew down and grabbed them as she flew high in the air.

"I got them!" Supergirl shouted as the horde of baby rabbits hissed at her angrily and formed together to make a giant hand as it tried to grab her, but then, Captain Marvel flew in as he blasted the hand away with a magical lightning blast as he then turned to Kara.

"Supergirl! Do it now!" Captain Marvel shouted as Supergirl nodded firmly and used her super-strength to pry the hugging bunnies apart, causing them to whimper in sadness as all of their babies disappeared in a flash of light.

"You guys did it!" Zatanna shouted to her friends as Captain Marvel and Supergirl flew down, and Zatanna hugged them as they smiled, and a group of civilians came out of their hiding spots as they cheered for their heroes.

* * *

An hour later, after greeting the crowd and signing a few autographs, we see the gang returning back to Damien's place while making sure to transform back into their civilian's forms as they entered Damien's rooms and Kara grabbed the Merlin and Houdini cages as Damien quickly placed them on their respective cages, and Zatanna dusts off her hands as she smiled.

"There, now that they're separated, we won't have them breeding like...well, bunnies, anymore," Zatanna says with a giggle as Damien chuckled, and Kara rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, funny, anyway," Kara says sarcastically before sighing heavily as she looked over at Zatanna with a guilty look on her face. "Hey, Z, look, I just...I want to apologize for releasing Merlin and Houdini and causing all this mess. I should've listened to you and shorty, and left them in their cages. I'm sorry." Kara apologized as Damien turned to Zatanna and expected her to look mad but instead, she gave Kara an understanding look.

"It's okay, Kara. We managed to get Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay back in their cages before they did any real damage with their babies, so bygones." Zatanna says with a careless wave as Kara smiled at her while Damien stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, cool, I'm glad that we're cool with each other," Kara says while mentally chuckling at Damien's shocked face as Zatanna nodded to her and walked out of Damien's room with her bunnies.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Damien shouted with a glare as he chased after Zatanna and saw her about to leave his apartment. "Hold it right there!" Damien shouted, stopping Z in her tracks as the young teenager walked over to her with a glare. "What the heck, Z? You really got on my case when you thought that I was the one who freed Blackberry Hazel-Von Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay, and yet you gave Kara a slap on the wrist? What's up with that?" Damien asked while crossing his arms as Zatanna sweated nervously and looked away awkwardly.

"Uh, well, you see..." Zatanna trailed off before sighing as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "It's because I really trust you, Damien. Don't get me wrong, I trust Kara as well, but let's be honest, we both know how irresponsible she is, but with you, it's different. You have to be the most responsible, honest, and bravest man I know, so I thought, who else was perfect to look over my babies than you?" Zatanna says as Damien stared at her in surprise and the young magician looks away sheepishly as she rubbed her neck nervously.

"I will admit when I thought that you were the one who freed them, I may have gone a little overboard, but that's because I thought you broke my trust. But, I now know that you can never do that because you're too much of a nice guy, Damien. That's quite rare with boys nowadays." Zatanna says as Damien smiled at her, and Zatanna smiled back as she closed her eyes and leaned up to give him a kiss him on the cheek, but then an unknown force pushes Damien forwards and caused Zatanna to accidentally kiss him on the lips as both teens eyes widen in shock, and separated as they looked away awkwardly and blushed heavily.

"I...uh...bye!" A red-faced Zatanna shouted as she ran out of the apartment and slammed the door shut, leaving behind a dazed Damien as he touched his lips and smiled slightly, but then flinched as he heard a woman squealing in delight and turned around as he saw his mother smiling at him from ear-to-ear.

"Enjoyed the little gift I gave you?" Nora asked with a grin as Damien raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widen in realization as he glared at his mom.

"Mom! You were the one who pushed me?!" Damien asked as Nora nodded with a giggle.

"Yeah, I did." She says as Damien groaned and placed his hands on his head as Nora rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, sweetie, there's no need to overact. I was just helping you out with my future Daughter-in-law."

"MOM!" Damien shouted with a huge blush on his face as Nora laughed, and Kara peeked her head out as she saw the kiss and frowned subtly as she sighed sadly and pulled her head back into Damien's room as Nora continued teasing her embarrassed son.

* * *

**And done! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one!**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


End file.
